The Unlikeliest of Families
by demon19027
Summary: Hidden within the New York sewers, lives a very unique family of ninja. Four teenaged mutant turtles, a green eyed human boy, and their rat master. Content to live in the shadows, destiny calls on them to be heroes. HP/TMNT(2012)
1. The Family

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

H.P. Timeline moved up to match TMNT (2012)

* * *

><p>In a hidden dojo deep underground within the New York City sewers four anthropomorphic turtles face off against each other. The blue bandana, duel katana wielding Leonardo vs the orange bandana wearing; fun loving master of the nunchucks Michelangelo.<p>

"Oh yeah Michelangelo is on the move!" yelled the ever fun loving turtle as he charged his brother chucks at the ready only to be stopped by Leonardo's counter attacks. Not one to go down easy the orange clad ninja quickly began bobbing and weaving around the oncoming sword strikes before escaping with an impressive backflip.

"How you gonna' stop what you can't even see?" questioned Mikey with a confidence smirk on his face, as he prepared to regain control of the match. However this was just the opportunity his opponent needed, for just as he came into range Leo made his move landing a solid blow to his stomach with hilt of his sword.

"Like that" answered Leonardo.

"Good one Leo" Mikey wheezed.

On the other side of the room another match was about to begin. On one side stood the highly aggressive, equipped with his trusty twin sai, the red clad turtle known as Raphael. On the other wielding a bō staff, wearing his signature purple was his genius brother Donatello.

"Alright Donnie, drop the staff and nobody gets hurt" said Raph as he lazily rolled his shoulders.

"Yeah right, that's what you said last time; and then you hurt me" his brother replied.

"Yeah well, less then I would have" countered the red clad turtle.

With the banter over Donatello went on the attack, his movements were quick and precise a testament to his years of training, as he effortlessly spun his weapon as he jabbed and swung as his brother, hoping to catch him off guard.

However Raphael was no amateur, clearly shown as he just as effortlessly read his brother's every move waiting for the right moment. Just as Donnie brought his staff up for an overhead strike, to his shock and horror soon found his weapon had be stolen by his brother.

"Should've dropped the staff?" asked Donnie shock still on his face.

"Should've dropped the staff" answered Raph as he broke the weapon over his knee before proceeding to beat them against his brother's shell.

With their respective defeat of Michelangelo and Donatello, Leo and Raph prepared to faceoff as their brothers sat at the side, their full attention on the match between their elder brothers.

Leonardo and Raphael have always had strong sense of sibling rivalry, constantly pushing each other to the edge, and this match was no different. The instant their brothers were clear of the sparring ring the sibling rivals charged each other meeting in a clash of steel. As Leo brought his sword down intending cut his brother's shoulder, Raph was quick to block and counter with jab of his sai to his brother's throat. Leo however was not about to go down easy and quickly dodged to the side before retaliating with spinning back-fist making contact with his rival's forearm as Raph blocked the attack.

Jumping back to gain some breathing room the brothers circled each other searching for an opening, known for his impatience it came as no surprise that Raph was the one to make the next move as came at Leo with a fierce assault, forcing him to remain on the defensive.

With the constant assault of attacks Leo was unable to stop his brother from disarming him of one of his swords. However during his attack Raph lost track of his footing giving Leo the opening he needed. Ducking under his next attack Leo was able to escape his brother with a sweeping kick to the legs. With the loss of his footing Raph was unable to knock away Leo's next sword strike costing him one of his sai, as it went sailing across the room.

As the siblings continued their match they didn't notice as two figures entered the dojo. One was a tall humanoid rat dressed in Japanese robes the master ninja Hamato Yoshi (a.k.a. Master Splinter), the other dressed in a hooded black ninja suit, was a young boy with messy head of hair, bright green eyes, and hidden just under his bangs was a faint scar shaped like lighting.

"Aw man, I missed most of the fight" whined the boy.

"Well next time Harry don't leave your' homework to the last minute" said Master Splinter slightly amused with the child's antics.

Seeing no reason to continue complaining Harry turned his focus to the fight just in time to see Raph trap Leo's arm in his sai before flipping him over his shoulder thus ending the match.

As Splinter walked forward to address the turtles, Harry went to the wall to collect his own personal weapon a tantō. After dismissing his older sons Splinter turns his attention to his youngest ready to begin their training.

Blade in hand Harry now finds himself surrounded by training dummies, only waiting for his sensei's order to attack.

"Begin!" and with that young ninja dashed towards the nearest target slicing its arm off. Without even slowing for a second Harry delivers a beautiful spinning back kick to the next dummy. As the young boy continues his training session Master Splinter signals to the turtles hiding in the shadows of dojo.

Unaware of his brothers' movements Harry flips over the final dummy's head slicing it in half mid-flip. Taking a breath the boy is surprised by a barrage of suction cup arrows, though his reflexes are impressive Harry is unable to dodge the arrows and soon finds himself covered in them. Exhausted and annoyed the young ninja turns to his sensei with a questioning look on his face. _Why the sneak attack?_

"Your technique has improved greatly my son, however you still only focus on the enemy you can see. You must use all your senses not just your eyes" Splinter answered aware of the boy's unasked question.

"Hai Sensei" Harry replied before following his brothers into the lair's living room.

Despite being located in the NY sewer system the lair is actually a rather comfortable place for this unique family with the living room containing a TV, video games, and a pinball machine along with the dojo the lair also contains: individual bedrooms, a furnished kitchen, and a lab/workshop for Donnie.

"So why were you so late to training today Harry" Leo asked his youngest brother as they approached the coach.

"Donnie gave me too much homework" replied the boy turning to the turtle in question his voice making his resentment obvious.

"Hey don't blame me for your procrastinating" replied the brilliant terrapin. "Besides what were you doing anyway?"

"That's not the issue here"

"You were trying to beat Mikey's high score again weren't you?"

Harry's silence said enough.

Shaking his head in frustration Donnie decided just to let the matter drop and headed for his lab. Happy to of avoided another boring lecture about the importance of homework Harry happily joined Raph and Leo on the coach as they waited for Mikey to finish making Dinner.

Later that night the family is gathered around the table eating a Mikey special the finest dish of algae and worms, a meal that while common for his family does make Harry eternally grateful Master Splinter always stored some human food for him. As Harry's focus turned from his brothers meal to tonight's celebrations he couldn't help but feel excited after all not only was it his family's Mutation Day; this was the day they were hopefully going to convince their father that they were ready to leave the lair.

"Happy Mutation Day!" cheered the brothers happy to celebrate the day their family began.

"Ah yes today is the day we began to form the unlikeliest of families" Master Splinter said nostalgically.

"Tell us the story Master Splinter" asked Mikey always happy to hear their origin story

"Michelangelo I've told this story man times already" thankfully before Mikey could start begging Raphael stepped in and prompted their sensei to tell the story.

So Master Splinter told the story of how, back when he was human stumbled across strange men and in the ensuing fight along with his four pet baby turtles was exposed to a strange glowing liquid they were carrying, and while the attackers did escape he was able to salvage a cracked canister with the markings T.C.R.I.

"So in a way it was that strange substance that gave birth to us" said Master Splinter as he presented the very same canister. "However it wasn't until four years later that our family was finally complete"

"I was returning home after an afternoon of gathering supplies. I was just a few blocks from home when I heard a faint cry coming from one of the active sewer tunnels. Recognizing it as the sound of an infant I decided to follow the cries down into the tunnels. The cries lead to a tunnel over flowing from the heavy rain and floating in an old basket was a baby boy wrapped in a worn out blanket. Not willing to watch a baby drown I dived into the water and rescued the child. From the name sown into the old blanket it was discovered the boy's name was Harry."

At this point said boy's thoughts took a different route. While he had grown up happy with the turtles and Master Splinter; Harry sometimes couldn't help but resent the people that heartlessly threw him away, like a piece of trash. The worse part was he could only assume it was his birth parents after all who else could've it been.

Choosing to burry those feelings Harry returned his focus to the present just in time to hear Master Splinter agree to let the boys leave the lair later that night. With that piece of good news the boys went their separate ways, planning to gather in the living room before heading for the surface.

Not knowing what to do while waiting for their departure time Harry decided to do one of his favorite things bother Donnie. Spotting Donnie's old metal analysis of the mutagen canister on his desk Harry couldn't help but smile as he reached for a strange metal ring hanging around his neck.

_Flashback _

There was a reason why Master Splinter decided to adopt Harry, and it wasn't just because he found him cute. You see, after he brought the baby boy back to the lair, the child became dreadfully ill. While normally he'd most likely sneak the child into a hospital there was one major problem standing in his way. Whenever the poor child began to cry or cough strange things happened, ranging from disrupting electronics to throwing random objects around the lair. It was clear that like them the boy would be feared should his power be discovered. Thankfully Donatello even from the young age of five was both very intelligent and observant. It was Donnie that noticed that nothing ever happened when Harry cried as long as he was near the mutagen canister.

After that discovery a piece of metal from the canister was turned into a necklace, and Splinter was able to nurse the boy back to health. Once he was healthy Harry was properly introduced and welcomed into the family, but on some level Master Splinter believed the child knew what was happening to him after all his first words to them was proof enough.

"Donnie!" the baby cheered while pointing and clapping for his hero.

_Flashback End _

Over the years and with lots of practice it was discovered to his excitement that Harry could still use his power while wearing the necklace; it just required conscious desire and focus. Though Donnie was just glad that as long as he had it Harry wasn't a living EMP.

Coming out of his memories Harry decides to leave Donnie to his work so with smile at his hero and genius brother's back, turns and quietly leaves the lab unaware that his brother was smiling at his retreating form.

"Surface Time!" cheers Harry and Mikey as they race into the living room to meet up the others.

"You're going into a strange new world, remember to exercise caution" says Splinter as he leaves his sons a few final reminders before their trip.

"Hai Sensei"

"Stick to the Shadows"

"Hai Sensei" and with that the boys head for the exit only to stop as they hear their father's next rule.

"Do not talk to strangers"

"Hai Sensei" reply the brothers as turn towards the exit once more only to again be interrupted.

"Everyone is a stranger!"

"Sensei" groaned the young ninjas eager to finally begin their trip.

"Good luck my sons" Master Splinter sighs finally easing up on his protective nature.

With that the boys rush out of the lair excited to finally see the surface. But just as they were pulling away from the lair they couldn't help but here their father's last words of advice echoing through the tunnels.

"Stay away from public bathrooms, they're filthy!"


	2. Surface Time

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

* * *

><p>After finally leaving the abandoned sewer tunnels surrounding their home the five ninjas made a mad dash to the nearest manhole cover, all eager to take their first steps onto the New York City streets.<p>

"Hey Harry, you're human." Stated Michelangelo as he raced alongside the younger boy.

"Wow Mikey, I never noticed" Harry replied sarcastically, not seeing his brother's point.

"What I mean is; why haven't you tried to go up before?" Mikey asked, voicing the question that's crossed the other turtle's minds at least once. Just as they reached their destination, the human boy stopped and faced his terrapin brothers.

"Well, why would I go without you guys? I know I'm human, but if it wasn't for my necklace I'd be sent off to a lab somewhere. Anyway enough about me, let's hit the streets!" Seeing no reason to wait any longer the five began to climb up to a whole new world.

Once out of the sewers and onto the streets the boys are awed by the sights and sounds of the city, from the friendly conversation between drives stuck in traffic, to neon signs hanging in store windows and alongside buildings. Getting over their culture shock the boys made their way down the city streets eager to make new discoveries. Coincidentally their first discovery of the night happened to be riding down the street towards the five.

If there's one thing that New York is known for its excellent pizza, yes the citizens of this fine city love the dish and never hesitate to place an order. Thus it wasn't strange to see a teenaged boy driving through the streets, though tonight he probably should've taken a different route. As Harry and the turtles were distracted by the sight of the city they didn't notice the delivery boy until it the last minute, surprised by the appearance of the turtles the pizza boy lost control of his bike and would've crashed into the brothers if Harry hadn't accessed his power and with a swing of his arm accidentally sent the boy crashing into a nearby mailbox.

"Nice one Harry" joked Raph amused by his brother's mistake.

"Hey it was an accident, I didn't mean to hit him so hard" Harry argued.

Recovering from the rough landing the delivery boy seeing he wasn't hallucinating grabs his bike and rides off screaming into the night.

"Great, the first other human I've ever met and we scare him away" Harry comments with a shake of his head.

"We're to exposed down here, lets hit the roofs" ordered Leo and so the brothers climbed up to a nearby roof top where Mikey revealed he'd collected a pizza left behind by the frightened delivery boy. Curious about the strange food the boys decided to try their first slice, finding that they loved the dish, the boys quickly devoured the pie.

"I love it up here!" Mikey yelled into the night a sentiment shared by his brothers. So with the pizza finished the boys decided to take part in more of the city, jumping from rooftop to rooftop, unaware that Harry's earlier burst of power didn't go unnoticed.

Somewhere in Scotland stood Hogwarts Castle a school for a very unique kind of student, and within the depths of the school in his office sat Headmaster Albus Dumbledore diligently studying a strange device, in the hopes that it'd finally show him where he could find Harry Potter. Dumbledore was a very strange old man, in fact with his half-moon glasses, exceptionally long beard, and silver hair he could've easily been mistaken for Merlin. While he normally carried himself with a quiet sense of self assurance, and a kind twinkle in his eyes, this last decade has caused a change in the man. His eye's that once shone with kindness, have dulled show nothing but sorrow; his self-confidence twisted into loathing. All this pain comes from one simple fact he didn't listen to his close friend and college Minerva McGonagall. If only he'd listened when she warned him not to leave the boy with those people.

So sure he was in his faith in people, that he allowed himself to be blinded by it, sadly it was Harry that paid for his mistake.

_Flashback_

Shortly after placing the boy in his new home, Dumbledore was alerted by a friend that the family had returned from an overseas trip without the baby. When he'd informed Minerva about what happened, she flew into a rage; it's a miracle he can still walk.

"I told you!" she cried as she continued to throw him around with the very same power Harry possesses.

After she'd finished punishing Albus for ignoring her concerns, he began an extensive search the lost child. Unfortunately their only lead had moved to part unknown.

_Flashback end_

So for the last ten years he has been scanning the world the child's only finding the occasional signal; always too weak to pinpoint a location, until now. Triple checking his finds a tentative sense of hope returned to the elderly man's eyes. With the speed of a man over half his age Dumbledore raced for the office of his Deputy Headmistress.

Back in New York the young ninjas have been enjoying their time in the open cheering as the jumped and flipped over rooftops.

"Okay Guys it's late, let's head back" suggested Leonardo as he noticed the time

"Aww come on Leo, who knows when sensei will let out again?" complained Harry "Back me up here Donnie" not hearing a response, the young shinobi wonders over to his clearly distracted older brother.

"What're you looking at Donnie?"

"Her" sighs the turtle with a love sick look in his eyes.

Turning to face the street they notice a redheaded teenaged girl walking with her who they assume is her father a balding middle-aged man.

"She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen"

"She's the only girl you've ever seen" Raph comments.

"My point still stands"

Before the others can start teasing Donnie about his obvious crush, a white moving van pulls up in front of the duo. Curious about the van the brothers witness a large group of identical men in matching business suits grab the father and throw him into the back of their van.

"We have to help them" declares Donnie as he dives into the street below.

"Wait, Master Splinter said to stay hidden" argues Leo reluctant to disobey their sensei

"Maybe you can watch this but I can't, come on guys!" Raph replies as he and Mikey join Donatello on the ground.

"He's right Leo, we have to help" agrees Harry pulling up his hood, hiding the upper portion of his face, heads into battle.

Unwilling to let his brothers fight alone Leo has no choice but to enter the fray. Reaching the group just as they're about to abduct the girl, Donnie begins his assault against the strange men. Striking the nearest man with a power swing of his bō Donnie is surprised to find that the man was unaffected, however before he can begin to question this the man counters with a devastating punch to the chest sending the young warrior flying in the direction of the girl.

Seeing their brother in trouble Harry and Raph try their luck against the strange enemy, but they too soon learn that things aren't what they appear. Raphael manages to trap his opponent's arm in his sai but the man is surprisingly heavy despite his thin build and Raph is unable to perform the takedown. Harry at the same time tries to slash at his opponents arm only to find that his tantō couldn't cut the man's skin. Stunned by these strange occurrences Raph and Harry are quickly tossed into a news stand.

Even with the addition of Mikey and Leo the fight only continues to turn against them as the brothers frustrated with the ineffectiveness of their attacks begin to make mistakes in their teamwork resulting in the abduction of the girl and her father. Unwilling to give up Donnie, Raph, Leo, and Harry race after the van hoping to still rescue the family.

Before Mikey can follow after them he finds himself confronted by one of the strange business men. Knowing that his attacks are ineffective against this man the orange turtle retreats with the strange man in pursuit. Eventually the chase led them to dead end alleyway, with his back against the wall and having no way out, in a panic Mikey released a hidden kusarigama blade in his nun- chucks striking the man's stomach.

Horrified at the thought of taking a life, his horror soon turned into sheer fright. Approaching what should've been a corpse the turtle was shocked to find that its' stomach torn open didn't reveal blood and organs, but instead what came popping out of the body was a strange alien brain with squid tentacles. Seeing that its robot body was no longer working the strange creature retreated, still panicking the young turtle raced after his brothers to inform them about his discovery.

To Mikey's dismay his brother's don't believe him about the brain-squid, and instead joke about his over active imagination. While the brothers are preparing to seek council from Master Splinter they aren't aware of the two elderly Hogwarts Professors watching them from a dark alley across the street.

"Albus what are those creatures, I thought you said you found Harry?" questioned Minerva McGonagall in a stern yet confused tone.

"I believe those are humanoid turtles" answered Dumbledore clearly just as confused as his colleague "But I do believe the child wearing the hood may be Harry"

Seeing that the boy was very friendly with the turtles assured the professors that the creatures weren't hostile by nature, however this did leave the question of how to check the child's identity. Seeing that the five were about to leave before they could plan their next move, Dumbledore pulled a polished stick from his sleeve, with the flick of his wrist he fired a small beam of light at their retreating forms, only for the light to fade from existence before it could make contact with them.

"Merlin, what was that?" Minerva asked shocked at the Headmaster's failure.

"I don't know Minerva. But this could explain why I couldn't locate Harry until now"

Turning their attention back to the streets the two professors were disappointed to find that the object of their search has once again disappeared.

Ashamed by their defeat the brothers return to the lair to inform Splinter of their failure to work together. After the resulting lecture it was determined that in order to operate effectively they would need a leader, ultimately after a quick two second meditation session Leonardo was chosen as their leader.

Back on the surface Leo has the team stake out a building with the same logo as the kidnappers' moving van, a good place to start but unfortunately they'd been waiting for two hours now.

"Okay, that's it! This plan sucks." Raph complains as his patience has finally run out.

"Just be patient Raph, one of the kidnappers will show up eventually" Leo replies confidently

"We've been here for two hours now" Raph argues

"Actually, it's been two hours and seven minutes" Donnie interjects before returning to his and Harry's game of cards.

"My point is, nobody's going to show up" Raph continued.

"Oh really" Leo responded with a smirk on his face as the kidnappers' van pulled up to the side of the building.

"I should've complained two hours ago" Raph mumbled to himself.

Watching from the shadow the ninjas silently approached the driver as he exited the van. Just as they're about to grab the man sound of thunder alerts the driver the teams presence, thankfully the brothers training has produced lighting quick reflexes, made evident as they skillfully dodge laser fire, from their targets gun.

From a roof top across the street Dumbledore and McGonagall having been the source of the sound are embarrassed to admit to themselves that they've inadvertently exposed Harry and the turtle's movements.

"It seems our random apparition around the city has yielded results Minerva" Albus notes as they watch the action.

"Yes but it seems we've caused them a bit of trouble" McGonagall responds with a look of guilt on her face.

"It doesn't seem to be anything they can't handle"

"That may be but we should be looking for…" Minerva's word's die in here throat as she watches the child's hood fall off revealing the very young man they've been searching for.

"It seems we've found him" comments Dumbledore the twinkle finally returning to his eyes, only to be replaced with shock as they witness the boy silently apparate behind the gunman.

"Did he just?"

"I believe he did Minerva. Though I am curious about its silence, and why I couldn't sense anything from him"

With questions burning through their minds the two silently observe the end of the fight as Harry performs an expert takedown.

"Nice job Harry" Leo compliments the boy as they gather around the criminal.

As the others begin questioning the man now identified as Snake, Donnie and Harry search the van discovering the same canisters of mutagen from fifteen years ago. After using interrogation techniques that'd make batman proud, they learned he's been working for a group called The Kraang (who Mikey insisted were aliens) and how they've been kidnapping scientists from all over the city. Just before they can question him about the hostages' whereabouts the sound of police sirens approaching forces them to disappear into the shadows, much to Snakes relief and the dismay of the professors.

"Now what Albus?" McGonagall asked frustrated and worried that they'd never speak to the boy


	3. A Rescue

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

* * *

><p>"Now what Albus?" McGonagall asked frustrated and worried that they'd never speak to the boy<p>

"Simple they clearly needed information from that man, we'll simply ask him" said Dumbledore noticing Snake drive off into the night.

Meanwhile back at the lair, after Donnie reveals he'd left a tracking device on Snake before they left. As the others began their preparations for the mission Leonardo seeks last minute advice from their father.

"Sensei, why did you make me leader?" Leo asked his doubt coming to the surface

"That is something you'll have to discover for yourself my son" patiently answered Splinter sensing the true reason for his son's fear.

"What if I fail? What if I let the guys down and they get hurt" Leo persisted his fear and concern for his brothers laid bare for all to see.

Seeing the panic building in his eldest son, turning towards an old photo of his human family Splinter tells Leo the story of his greatest failure. A story of heartache and pain, as his once friend turned bitter rival, Oroku Saki, driven by jealousy attacked his home costing him the life of his beloved wife Tang Shen, and daughter Miwa.

"While I've never forgotten the loss of my loved ones…" Splinter pauses turning towards his son with a proud smile "I'm very grateful to have gained five sons."

Comforted by his father's shared concerns the young leader rushes out to join his team determined to complete their mission.

The tracking device led the team to an armed compound just outside the city unfortunately it was clear the Kraang were expecting them.

"The place is crawling with guards what now?" Donnie asked as they looked to their leader for a plan. Noticing Snakes mutagen van parked nearby, Leo had all he needed for a master plan.

In front of the base entrance Snake and a squad of Kraang were preparing for the inevitable arrival of the turtles and Harry.

"They'll be here any minute" declares Snake eager to have his revenge.

Kraang 1: "Kraang, are those who are coming to this place coming to this place?"

Kraang 2: "I lack that knowledge, Kraang. I will inquire of Kraang about that knowledge." "Do you have the knowledge if those coming this place are near this place, Kraang?"

"THEY'RE TURTLES! Call them Turtles!" "Are the Turtles here?!"Snake yells frustrated by the Kraang agents. "And some Kid!" he quickly adds remembering the sole human boy.

Kraang 3: "There are lights of a vehicle which contain that what you wish us to call 'The Turtles and some kid' coming to this place which you wish us to call 'here'."

Seeing the speeding van headed in their direction Snake and the Kraang opened fire on the vehicle, the resulting explosion scatters canisters off mutagen all over the area, with one bursting open over Snake, causing him to begin mutating.

Using the distraction caused by the van Harry and the turtles sneak into the base unnoticed. Once inside the group excluding Mikey is shocked to find the place is run by aliens in robot bodies.

"I can't believe it, Mikey was Right" says Raph sharing a look of disbelief with Leo, Donnie, and Harry.

"See I told you!" yells Mikey still annoyed that his brothers dismissed his earlier claims. To the ire of his brothers Mikey's boisterous 'I told you so' alerted the Kraang to their presence. As the enemy opens fire the five ninja are quick to retaliate, refusing to repeat their earlier failures.

Now that they are aware of what they're fighting the boys attacked with vicious precision. Leonardo led the charge decapitating a small group of Kraang bots with a quick swing of his swords. Raph gets some payback as he stabs his sai into the nearest bots chest. Not to be left out Mikey and Donnie tag team on the surrounding Kraang, with the orange turtle releasing his kusarigama chain binding their movements before the brainiac reveals his staff doubles as naginata, ending them in one mighty swing. Finally Harry after finding out his power doesn't work on the mechanical suits finishes his share dashing around his enemies systematically slicing off limbs as he passes.

"Hey Donnie, why couldn't I blast them?" Harry asks as the five gather around a computer terminal.

"Most likely these robots are made from the same metal as the mutagen canisters and your necklace" Donnie answers as he accesses the terminal "found them, come on."

Reaching the detention cells the five are met with an over whelming resistance, however not willing to surrender after coming so far the team decides to buy Donatello time to free the captives.

"Don't worry I'll get you out in a sec" says Donnie hopping to reassure the girl.

"Thanks giant turtle" the girl replies with a slight smile

"I…I'm Donatello" introducing himself with a nervous smile.

"April" she returns with a friendly smile.

"Donnie, the lock!" yells Leo interrupting his brothers attempt to make conversation. Just as the turtle is able to crack the lock, more robots enter through the other side of the cell dragging April and her father away, prompting the rescuers to give chase.

Meanwhile outside Snake has undergone a monstrous change, mutating into a humanoid weed creature. Hoping to avoid causing more trouble for Harry and the turtles, Dumbledore and McGonagall arrive at the base just in time to witness his horrific transformation.

"Bloody Hell, what's wrong with this city!" they exclaim unsure of what to make of the situation.

Harry and the turtles chase the Kraang out onto the roof where they see April being carried into a helicopter but before they can continue the chase they find themselves confronted by the mutated Snake.

"Freaks!"

"Is that Snake?" Harry questioned shocked at the mutants appearance.

"Donnie, the copter, the rest of us will handle this" ordered Leo. With Donnie handling the rescue the remaining ninjas soon found themselves caught between the rampaging mutant plant and the Kraang droids.

The four quickly find themselves losing ground as they dodge around the laser fire and vines.

"Tell me you have a plan, fearless leader!" Raph demands as he struggles to push back advancing Kraang.

"Working on it!" taking in their surroundings Leo spots the answer to their problems but before he can convey his plan Snake's vines smash them into a wall.

"Man, Snakeweed is really powerful" Mikey groans

"Snakeweed?" question Leo, Raph, and Harry

"Yeah his name was Snake, but now he's a weed…" explains the nunchuck master.

"We get it!" the others interrupt struggling to their feet. Meanwhile Donnie fights his way to the helipad only to see the helicopter start to take off. Using his staff the turtle makes a pole-vault that any Olympic athlete would be jealous of; catching himself onto the bottom of the copter. Seeing they have a stow-away the Kraang began shooting at the daring rescuer, hoping to see him fall. Using his feet Donnie manages to throw shuriken at the aliens, throwing them off balance. However during the struggle April falls out of the aircraft, having no other choice Donatello dives after the falling girl.

Watching the impressive battle from the ground, the two professors see the girl and turtle falling through the sky. Wanting to be of help the older of the two once again draws a stick from his sleeve, taking careful aim releases a gust of wind slowing the girl's descent allowing the purple turtle to catch her before skillfully jumping from roof to roof landing safely. But to April's dismay the copter carrying her father is long gone.

Back on the roof the remaining ninjas continue to battle against the aliens and Snakeweed.

"Is it time yet Leo?" Harry asks as he disables another Kraag droid. Between the aliens and the plant mutant, the brothers continue to lose ground, until their backed up against the edge of the roof.

"Now!" Leo signals prompting Harry to teleport himself on top of Snakeweed's head, once in position he begins to jump up and down on his skull leading causing him to flail his vines knocking back several Kraang. At the same time Mikey and Raph mock the aliens; their response of laser fire being expertly dodged by the pair hits Snakeweed pushing the mutant back until he backs into the rooftop power generator. With all the pieces in place Leo completes the plan with a barrage of shuriken damaging the generator.

As electricity begins to spark from the machine it's clear to all what's about to happen.

"Booyakasha!" yells Mikey as the generator explodes incinerating Snakeweed and covering the heroes escape.

Kraang 1: "Kraang, the ones who attacked this place, are no longer in this place"

Kraang 2: "Kraang, the ones who attacked this place, are the ones called 'The Turtles and Some Kid', they are enemies to Kraang"

Back in the city Harry and the turtles are on April's fire escape after bringing her to her aunt's apartment.

"What are you going to do now" Mikey asks concerned for their new friend.

"I don't know, my aunt says I can stay here for as long as I want."

"April, I swear we won't rest until we find your father." Donnie vows

"We won't?" Raph remarks only to be silenced by Leo's elbowing him "no, we won't."

"Thanks guys but this is my fight" April declares with a look of fire in her eyes

"No it's our fight" Donnie retorts before they leap onto a nearby roof top, taking a moment the purple turtle flashes the young redhead a gentle smile before racing off to catch up with his brothers.

Witnessing the brothers once again disappear into the shadows of the night, the two Hogwarts professors are starting to lose hope that they'll ever speak to Harry.

"Albus, how are we supposed to speak to the boy if he keeps running off?" McGonagall questions frustration clear in her voice. However before Dumbledore can reply they find themselves wrapped in chains. As their captures step out of the shadows the professors find themselves face to face with Harry and the turtles.

"Ok who are you and why are you following us?" Raph demands already reaching for his sai.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore and this is my colleague Minerva McGonagall" the old man answered with a twinkle in his eye "as for why we are following you, we were hoping to speak with Mr. Potter." Surprised at how easily they answered their questions the brothers find themselves momentarily stunned before Harry asks the question on all their minds. "Who?"

"You, Mr. Potter" McGonagall replies.

"Uh sorry, I don't know anything about pottery. I think there's a shop on fifth street though" the boy replies in a confused tone.

"Harry, do you not know your name?" Dumbledore asks in a grandfatherly voice

"Of course I know my name. The question is, how do you know my name?" Harry retorts clearly starting to get annoyed.

"Harry, Potter is your last name. I know this because we were good friends of your parents" just as the old man's words registered in his mind, Harry found himself doing a very good Raphael impression and punched the old man right in the jaw.

"I don't want anything to do with them!" Harry snarled seething with rage, the turtles all watching him with looks of concern.

"Albus are you alright?" McGonagall asked concerned for the old man, seeing the blood on his lip she turns her attention to the young ninja preparing to give a vicious tongue lashing only to be interrupted.

"I'm all alright Minerva, though I must say he has a very good right hook." Albus chuckles before turning his attention back to the matter at hand "Harry, why do you hate your parents?"

"Why wouldn't I hate the people who abandoned me in the sewers?" Harry sneers his voice thick with venom.

"You have some nerve coming here, nobody hurts our brother!" Raph steps forward his sai at the ready. Only the fact that their captives are still chained up keeps Donnie, Mikey, and Leo from attacking though the looks on their faces make the message clear. _Hurt our brother we hurt you_.

The hateful glare soon leave the brothers faces as the two professors soon adopt looks of complete and total heartbreak. With tears in his eyes Dumbledore takes note of the obvious love and care the brothers' share for each other before once again focusing on their human brother.

"Harry, your parents never abandoned you. It was your uncle" he manages to choke out the tears still building in his eyes.

"Oh well then why didn't they look for me, there were never any missing child reports about him" Donnie interjects though he has a calculating look in his eyes.

"They were already dead, I'm sad to say" at that the anger finally leaves the brothers, with Harry left reeling from the revelation. An awkward quiet falls over the group before Donatello finally breaks the silence. "Guys they were at the Kraang base. They have powers like Harry."

"And you didn't think to mention this before bro" Harry turns on his brother

"Hey it's been a stressful night" Donnie defends. With a smirk and a shack of his head Harry turns his attention to the professors.

"Tell me everything" and so Dumbledore tells them about how the power they wield is called magic, the war with Voldemort, and how he placed Harry with his uncle and the subsequent loss of the boy. Needless to say the brothers were shocked by each revelation. As each of them processes what they've learned it's Mikey that focuses on one all-consuming truth.

"Harry's British!"

* * *

><p>Thanks to those who are following, and to those who added to their favorites. Feel free to review, comment, ask a question or leave any constructive criticism.<p> 


	4. Donnie and Dumbledore's Long Explanation

I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles or Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>"Harry's British!" Mikey exclaims shocked over the new information, as his brothers all stare at him with deadpan looks.<p>

"Yes Mikey, apparently I'm British"

"Excuse me, I'd hate to interrupt a family discussion, but could you perhaps release us now?" Dumbledore interjects before the brothers get sidetracked.

"Uh right sorry dude" Mikey says sheepishly as he releases the professors from his kusarigama chain. As He and Minerva readjust themselves it doesn't go unnoticed that the brothers have positioned themselves for an easy escape should they need it. Not wanting to possible lose Harry forever Dumbledore threw his wand at the brother's feet, realizing his intentions McGonagall quickly did the same.

"Those are our wands, we are now unarmed." The old man explained in a desperate plea for them not to run off "I was hoping we could continue or conversation."

Seeing that everything they've heard is weighing heavily on their youngest brother the turtles came to the same conclusion it was time to call it a night.

"Sorry Mr. Dumbledore, but it's been a long night…." Leo tries to end things quickly but upon seeing the desperation in the old man's eyes decides on a different approach "if Harry wants to speak to you, then we'll meet you here tomorrow night" understanding this is their only offer the headmaster accepts before the five disappear once more into the shadows.

After returning to the lair, Leonardo reports their success to Master Splinter.

"I am impressed, Leonardo. You proved to be an effective leader under the most difficult circumstances." Splinter complimented his son.

"Thank you, sensei. I think I know why you made me leader." Leo reports.

"Oh? And why is that?" questions the ninja master.

"Because you sensed in me a true warrior spirit that could forge us all to the great heroes we're destined to become" The young turtle answers confidently.

"No" Splinter responds shocking his son.

"No? Then why did you make me leader?" confusion clear on Leonardo's face

"Because... you asked" the simplicity of the answer further confusing the turtle

"That's it? But you seemed so certain you were right."

"As a leader you will learn that there is no right and wrong, only choices." Master Splinter explained passing on his wisdom.

"So you could have chosen any of us?"

"Yes."

"Even Mikey?!" Leo exclaimed shocked and horrified by the idea.

"No... That would've been wrong" Splinter chuckled "Now I sense there's something else you wanted to tell me."

"Yes Sensei but I think it'd be best if Harry told you."

Meanwhile in Donatello's lab, he and Harry were discussing the night's events.

"So what do you think those Kraang guys want with scientists" Harry asked as he watched his brother work.

"No clue. Hand me that beaker" Donnie replied. As he received his requested item, the older brother couldn't help but notice there was something else besides the Kraang weighing heavily on his little brother's mind.

"Want to talk about it?" with a sigh the young boy decides to bear his soul "it's just that I've spent so long hating my birth parents, and now I learn they were innocent."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"Yeah but now I feel guilty and I don't know what to do"

"Honestly I don't know what you should do either" Donnie replied feeling guilty that he didn't know how to help the boy deal with this problem.

"Perhaps I could help" Master Splinter offers as he enters the lab "Leonardo said there was something you needed to tell me Harry." So the brothers explained the situation in hopes that their sensei could help Harry deal with his emotions.

Placing a comforting hand on his youngest son's shoulder Splinter shares his wisdom "my son the only way to relieve this guilt is to make peace with your parents' memory"

"But how I don't even know them."

"You said this man, Dumbledore knew your parents. He is a good place to start, but be careful I doubt he came all this way just to find you, He most likely wants something."

"Thank you Sensei" Harry smiles at the ninja master. Returning the smile Splinter leads the boys to living room to spend time with the rest of the family. As the brothers relax with some TV, Mikey is excited when the news reports on their battle with the Kraang, luckily the only thing they could find was one of their shuriken.

"Hmm you must all exercise more caution in the future. The ninja's most powerful weapon is the shadows" Splinter warns the brothers.

"Relax Sensei. It's one news report what's the worst that could happen" Raph disregards.

Meanwhile in a penthouse in Tokyo, Japan watching the same news report was Oroku Saki; 'The Shredder' and master of the worldwide criminal empire the Foot Clan; focusing on the lotus symbol on the recovered shuriken, the burns across his face ached as he recognized the design. "So my old enemy, Hamato Yoshi is still alive and training ninjas of his own. Donning his helmet The Shredder turns to one of his Foot Ninja, his orders are simple "Gather the Foot, I plan to visit an old friend."

The following night in New York on quite rooftop Dumbledore and McGonagall waited for the arrival of Harry and the turtles. Checking her watch the witch saw that they'd been waiting for about fifteen minutes.

"Sorry have you been waiting long?" the voice of the turtle in purple alerted her to their presence, she didn't fail to notice that the girl they rescued was with them.

"No, not at all" She answered politely, though she was still a little unnerved about talking to a giant turtle.

"Before we continue our conversation would it be possible to have your names?" Dumbledore asked taking over the conversation.

"Um sure these are my older brothers Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo, and our new friend April O'Neil" Harry introduced pointing to each member as he listed their name.

"It's a pleasure to meet you properly this time" Albus greeted with a chuckle, though Minerva while understanding the presence of the turtles was confused as to why the girl was with them. As if she were reading her mind April stepped forward with a friendly smile on her face.

"Donnie told me about how you helped him catch me. I just wanted to say thank you" shocked by the sincerity and politeness from someone without magic, Minerva happily returned the smile.

"You're very welcome Miss O'Neil, but I'm afraid the credit must go to Professor Dumbledore" she replied gesturing to her colleague, who quickly dismissed the gratitude as unnecessary.

"My dear I'm just glad you're alright. Though I doubt I was really needed after all you were in good hands" Dumbledore finished nodding to the brothers who certainly proved themselves as heroes.

"Professor that brings up a good question. Why were you trying so hard to find me?" Harry asked remembering Master Splinters concerns.

"Mr. Potter your name has been on our class register since before you were born" Professor McGonagall supplied "your parents attended our school and they wanted you to as well."

Whether she meant to or not McGonagall's words filled Harry with guilt as he remembered the unjust hatred he once felt for his parents. Seeing that she had the entire group's attention the professor went on to explain that she and Professor Dumbledore were from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and its location in Scotland.

While apart of him wanted to attend the school in hopes of making peace with his parent's memory Harry knew he had an obligation to his family and April. "Professors I'm sorry but I swore I'd help find and rescue April's father I can't attend."

Neither of the professors were willing to dismiss the girl's father as unimportant though it was Professor Dumbledore that suggested a possible solution.

"Harry how far can you apparate?" the professor asked with a twinkle in his eye ignoring the shock in Minerva's eyes as she realized what he was suggesting.

Seeing that the boy didn't recognize the term easily explained "apparition is magically transporting yourself from one place to another" adding quick demonstration he disappeared and reappeared on the other side of the roof with a quiet pop.

"Oh you mean teleporting" Harry commented in understanding however before he could say more Raph had made an interesting connection. "Hey you caused that loud boom last night!" the hot headed turtle remarked having recognized the sound despite the difference in volume, much to the professor's embarrassment.

"Yes you have our apologies" McGonagall admitted with a slight embarrassed blush to her cheeks. Thankfully Raph dropped the issue with only a grumble as they turned their attention back to Harry and Dumbledore.

"Anyway I've never tried teleporting farther then my line of sight" the boy continued after the brief interruption.

"And you've never had any trouble, or loss of control" the old man inquired the twinkle in his eyes joined by curiosity.

"No not since I learned I could do it" Harry answered remembering when he first teleported during a game of tag. At this declaration the twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes seemed to double at the same time McGonagall couldn't hide the surprise from her own.

"Have you always had such control of your magic?" Minerva couldn't help but ask. With a nod from his brothers Harry told the professors about his necklace and how it kept his power under control.

"Interesting though I'm curious about why I still can't feel your magic Harry" Dumbledore mussed.

"Actually I have a theory about that" Donnie interjected.

"By all means, I'd love to hear it" Albus responded eager to solve the mystery. To his credit he was actually able to understand most of Donatello's rather complicated explanation about electromagnetism and energy fields. Sadly the rest of the group could only nod their heads in confusion before Mikey finally interrupted "man Donnie way to take the magic out of magic."

Thankfully having been a teacher for many years Dumbledore was able to simplify for the confused members of their group "I believe what your brother means is the unique metal of Harry's necklace produces a sort of energy field around him that disrupts magic when it comes in contact with it."

Turning to the genius turtle for confirmation he continues to inform the group of his own thankfully easier to understand theory. "According to your brother Harry you only rediscovered your magic about four years ago…" seeing the boy nod in confirmation Albus continued "It's my theory that during the years prior to this your magical core was mutated by the field produced by your necklace."

"That makes sense but then why couldn't my magic affect the Kraang?" Harry asked surprised that just a tiny piece of metal could do so much.

"Ah but that supports my theory. You see evolution is gradual even for magical beings; in order to preserve itself your core changed to the point where it could survive the low grade energy field produced by the small bit of metal you wear."

"Of course, divergent evolution!" Donnie interjected seeing the questioning looks on the others faces he decided to elaborate.

"The professors said that they start teaching magic at eleven this most likely means that their magical cores stabilize by that point so they can learn to harness it…" the Hogwarts Professors quickly prompted him to continue eager to hear the turtle's thoughts.

"Well Harry's core has been exposed to the magic stopping field since he was a baby meaning it developed in a completely different environment than usual so it had to evolve into a different kind of core. But like Dumbledore said evolution is a slow process we can only assume a magical core evolves faster than an organism."

"But what about how Harry is able to apparate (sorry teleport) so easily; that's usually a very difficult skill could this divergent evolution be the cause" McGonagall asked the educator in her getting excited.

"I think so, when he was first brought home Harry's magic would lash out whenever he cried before we made him that necklace. The first and only bit of magic Harry has ever had full control over was his teleportation, this suggests that while it was mutating his core found it easier to work within his body safe from the anti-magic field so while he can send magic outward it loses stability as it passes through the field."

"I see that explains why I was able to track Harry to New York" Dumbledore added enjoying the opportunity to work with someone so intelligent. Pulling the same strange device that led him to the city from his robe

"I'd been using this to search for Harry's original magical signature, over the years it'd pick up on weak signals only lasting for a second most likely the few times he'd tried sending magic outward. Luckily Harry's new signature is just close enough for this to find him, though I doubt it'd work again." Handing the device to Harry he explained "I assume you and your family like your privacy. As of now no one from the magical world not even I will be able to track you" and just like that Albus Dumbledore earned the trust and respect of Harry and the turtles.

"Um sorry but don't you think we've gotten off topic. You were asking about Harry's ability to teleport" said April guiding them back to their original topic of discussion.

"Thank you, Miss O'Neil. I'm afraid my old mind does wander sometimes" Dumbledore chuckles "but the necklace conversation does make my idea seem plausible." Turing his attention back to Harry the wizened professor presented his idea.

"Harry if I could help you increase the range of your teleportation you'd be free to attend classes during weekdays and be able to return on weekends to help with the search for Mr. O'Neil."

The young ninja couldn't deny that he at least wanted to try, but it was the encouraging look from his brothers and even April that helped him make his decision.

"Okay I'll go but I'm only committing to one year and only if I can make the trip."

With an understanding smile Dumbledore easily agreed to Harry's terms and the following night under the watchful eye of the turtles and April began training. Within two weeks the young ninja was able to teleport (he refuses to call it apparition) to London and back though it did tire him. Wanting to be of help to Harry April agreed to receive his owl mail since they wouldn't be able to find him. Finally after one last successful practice run they made plans for Harry to pick up his school supplies in Diagon Alley after his birthday ("so does that mean we celebrate Harry's birthday twice" Mikey asked) and with that Dumbledore left New York eager for the coming September.

* * *

><p>Ok so Harry's going to Hogwarts and his weird magic immunity is explained in a large discussion between a brilliant wizard and an equally brilliant turtle weird image I know. Anyway please review tell me what you like, what you don't like, what you hope to see though I can't make any promises. And thanks to those following and adding this to their favorites it's appreciated.<p> 


	5. Monkey Brains

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

* * *

><p>It'd been a week since Dumbledore had left and things had returned to normal for Harry well as normal as it gets for a ninja wizard living in the sewers of New York with his family of mutants.<p>

On this particular day we find Donatello and Michelangelo taking part in a training exercise. Donnie begins their training season with a spinning back-kick, which Mikey is easily able to evade before returning with a back-fist that his brother is able to block and counter into by throwing him over his shoulder. Seeing that Mikey escaped his throw by back-flipping the purple turtle stopped the match.

"Dude you don't defend against Seoi Nage with backflips" Donnie criticized

"Why not? Backflips are awesome" Mikey argues as Donatello begins a long debate with himself about all the possible defenses against different fight scenarios.

As the brothers argue the merits of back-flipping Master Splinter and Harry enter the dojo in the midst of their own conversation.

"So Harry are you excited about your upcoming trip to Diagon Ally?" Splinter asked always willing to take an interest in the lives of his children.

"Yeah I think it'll be kind of cool, though I admit it's weird to think I'm some sort of mutant wizard" the boy replied excitedly.

"Well that just means you found the right family" the ninja master jokes. Though he wasn't entirely happy about the idea of his youngest being so far away; Splinter knew that it wasn't important Harry came to terms with his past so that he could be free from guilt. The fact that the boy was excited about learning more about his magic did help him deal with his concerns a little.

Noticing the pair Donatello decided to approach his father for his input on the topic of Seoi Nage.

"Master Splinter, what would you do if someone attacked you with Seoi Nage?"

"I don't know" the master answered much to the brainy turtle's surprise.

"But Sensei you must've thought of a defense for every attack" Donnie argued unwilling to believe otherwise.

"If you think too much about what is coming, you lose sight of what is. You must be fully in the moment so you can fight without thinking"

"Why would I want to do that?" the turtle questioned not understanding his master's wisdom.

"Allow me to demonstrate. Prepare to defend against Seoi Nage" Splinter ordered but to Donnie's surprise the rat master instead preformed a takedown leaving the turtle groaning as his arm was twisted into an arm lock.

"That wasn't Seoi Nage" Donnie complained from under his master's foot.

"No but you thought it was" Splinter chuckled as he released his son "now would you like to defend against a spinning back kick?"

"No I'm good" Donnie groaned as he rubbed his shoulder. As their sensei walked away Mikey couldn't help giving his own piece of advice

"You know what would've worked there? Back Flips!" the orange turtle cheered much to Harry's amusement and Donnie's annoyance.

Later Harry, Leo, Raph and Mikey are in Donnie's lab watching design an elaborate chart.

"Donnie what's this for?" Harry asked as he failed to make sense of the crisscrossing lines across the board.

"It's my plan to get April to hang out with me" the turtle replied prompting a laugh from his brothers

"Try this. April do you want to hang out with me?" Leo teased amused by his brother's antics

"It's not that simple. See in order to maximize my chances I have to plan for every possible situation" Donnie explained as he presented his flow chart.

"What if she doesn't want to hang since you're a dork" Raph jokes as the others struggle to control their laughter, as the purple turtle showed that his chart actually accounted for that argument. Thankfully April's arrival interrupted him before he could continue to list his non-dorky qualities.

"Hey guys check this out" she greets the brothers as she shows them a news article about Dr. Tyler Rockwell, a renowned local scientist that had recently gone missing.

"It could be the Kraang. I think we should check this out" says April sharing her suspicions. Eager for the chance to spend time with the girl Donatello volunteers to go alone with her to investigate Rockwell's lab.

"Bet this wasn't on his chart" Leo jokes as his brother and April leave the lair. Taking another look at the flow chart can't hide his surprise "whoa he actually planned for this."

"I'm not sure if I should be worried or impressed" Harry commented shocked that Donnie had in fact planned for such an occasion.

Across town Donatello has just successfully picked the lock to Rockwell's lab.

"There isn't an electronic lock my digital lock pick can't crack" the inventor boasts.

"Smooth" April compliments impressed by the turtle's genius.

Entering the lab the two find the place in shambles; papers scattered across the floor, animal cages torn open, ceiling tiles hanging limply, and the scent of fear hanging in the air. As the pair searched for any sign of the Kraang they made two very interesting discoveries; the first being a heavily modified dental chair with metal restraints, and the other a full canister of mutagen ooze hidden in Rockwell's desk.

As the investigators continue to search through the missing scientist's notes April notices someone sneaking up behind her friend.

"Donnie lookout!" the girl's warning coming alerts the ninja turtle in time for him to use his staff to block the strangers golf club before disarming and pining his attacker against the desk. Switching the lights on April is able to identify their attacker as Dr. Victor Falco the man who reported Rockwell missing.

"What are you!" the doctor panics at the sight of the giant turtle.

"Relax I'm not going to hurt you" Donnie assures the man hoping to calm him down. Thankfully April was able to talk the man down allowing them to question him about his colleague's disappearance. Unfortunately Falco wasn't able to provide any clues to the whereabouts of Mr. O'Neil. He was however able to tell them about how Rockwell was bribed by the Kraang to experiment with mutagen, his test subject being a mistreated lab monkey.

"What if the Kraang didn't take Rockwell? What if the monkey went berserk and dragged him off or worse" April theorized.

With Falco unable to provide more information the two leave the lab and prepare to return to the lair.

"How are we going to find Rockwell without any leads?" April musses.

"Maybe we'll know more once we have a look at his flash drive" Donnie responds.

"What flash drive?"

"The one I took from his desk" Donnie confesses proudly.

"Nice" April compliments once again impressed by her friend. Suddenly a large human monkey hybrid creature lands in front of them. Determined to protect his crush Donatello draws his staff prepared to fight off the mutant.

"Careful Donnie that's a dangerous mutant!" April cries concerned for her friend's safety.

"That makes two of us" Donnie remarks confident in his skills. Sadly this confidence is quickly proven to be misplaced as the mutant monkey easily evades his every move before responding with random mindless attacks. The one-sided fight ends with the monkey throwing the ninja turtle into a dumpster. With the ninja defeated the monkey turns its attention to April, grabbing the terrified girl it releases a savage roar.

Expecting this to be her final moment April is surprised to see that the monkey looks just as frightened as her. Taking a leap of faith she gently places a hand on the mutant's cheek.

"It'll be ok, everything will be alright" she whispers in a soothing voice. Relaxed by the girl's actions the monkey releases April before retreating to the rooftops.

Back in the lair everyone has been going about their usual leisurely activities; Mikey is experimenting in the kitchen, Leo is enjoying his favorite science fiction show, Harry was playing video games, and Raph was reading a comic with his pet snapping turtle Spike, their peace was interrupted once they noticed April dragging in an injured Donatello.

"Donnie what happened" Harry asked concerned for his brother.

"Donnie got beat up by a lab monkey" April answered for the injured turtle, after gently laying him on the couch she leaves the brothers alone to search for first aid supplies.

"Donnie, you going to be ok?" Leo asked

"Yeah, I'll be ok" apparently this was all the permission they needed before Raph, Leo, and Mikey burst into a laughing fit at the idea of their brother being bested by a monkey. Despite understanding how they could find the situation funny, Harry just couldn't bring himself to laugh at his brother's humiliation, no he'd tease him about a lot of things especially his crush on a certain redhead but he just couldn't laugh if he was seriously hurt.

"Are you laughing at him because he got hurt?!"April accused Raph, Mikey, and Leo as she returned with an ice pack, placing Donnie's head on her lap as she treated him she continued her lecture "you should be more like Harry, he's not laughing."

"But we aren't laughing because he got hurt. We're laughing because he got beat by a monkey!" Mikey declared prompting Raph and Leo to resume laughing. Seeing that Donnie was enjoy his close contact with April and would be fine, Harry allowed himself to give a small smirk though he was careful not to let April see; she could be scary.

After some time to recover Donnie found himself brooding over his humiliating defeat.

"How could I lose to something so mindless?" seeing his son's distress Splinter approaches his son to share guidance.

"You are very intelligent, but in a fight you cannot be up here" Splinter finished pointing at his head.

"But I just don't understand, how you can fight without thinking" Donnie expressed, trying to think of the best way to show his point Splinter notices Mikey walking towards them with his headphones on.

"Observe" Splinter commands as he begins throwing several punches at the obviously distracted turtle. To Donnie's surprise despite not paying Mikey is able to avoid every attack. "You see Mikey does not think."

"Thank you" Mikey responds taking his Sensei's comment as he returns to his music.

"You must find the space between your thoughts, and learn to live there. That's what Michelangelo does."

"True but Mikey has a lot more space between his thoughts" Donnie quips as they watch Mikey eat a slice of peperoni of the floor as if to illustrate his point.

"Yes…well Michelangelo has his challenges too" Splinter comments seeing Donnie's point.

Later in the living room April has found something very interesting in Rockwell's notes.

"Guys check this out, apparently Rockwell found a way to modify the mutagen" April reports.

"Why would he do that?" Leo asks voicing the question on his brother's minds.

"He thought he could use it to create a neuro-chemical that'd grant someone psychic powers"

"You mean that monkey was psychic?" Raph questions though after finding out his youngest brother was magic he should believe anything.

"More like he was reading our emotions, after all he was only hostile when Donnie was hostile" April corrects.

"Yeah well next time I'll think happy thoughts while I'm beating a little sunshine into him" Donnie remarks eager for some payback.

Aware that they couldn't just leave a dangerous mutant running around the city, they made plans to split up and search the city, but Raphael brought up the very important issue of communication.

"I have something that'll help" Donnie declared as he retrieved a package from his lab "I was originally going to safe these for Harry's birthday, but I present to you the T-phone!" he declared showcasing a turtle shell shaped cell phone.

"Cool, Thanks bro!" Harry cheered loving the present.

"And I made them magic proof so they'll work at Hogwarts" Donnie informed them as he handed a phone to each of his brothers though Mikey was upset that he didn't get to name it the T-phone.

Once on the surface it didn't take long for them to pick up on the monkey's trail, but its speed soon forced them into a wild chase across the city.

"We'll never catch him at this rate" Harry complained as he leaped across the rooftops "who sees him now?"

"I've got him on 9th" Mikey responds over the T-phone as he chases after the monkey, just as it seems the mutant primate is about to escape Harry teleports on top of him pining him to the ground long enough for Mikey to chain him up.

"Nice Harry" the turtle compliments as their brothers and April join them.

"Great we caught the monkey, but we aren't any closer to finding Dr. Rockwell" Raph comments pessimistically. As the ninjas discuss what their next move should be April examines the monkey and comes to the startling conclusion that the monkey is Dr. Rockwell!

Seeing no other options the group return to Dr. Falco who promises to care for the creature who was once his brilliant colleague.

Back in the lair Harry and Mikey find themselves in a video game competition curtesy of their new phones.

"Yes! Finally beat you Mikey!" Harry cheered over his victory

"Nooooo!" Mikey cried dramatically falling to his knees as his little brother finally beat him in a game, and just in time for pizza as Raph came in caring the beloved pie.

"April I am curious, how did you know the monkey was really a human?" Splinter asked the girl as he retrieved his own slice of extra cheese pizza.

"I don't know sometimes I just have a feeling about stuff" she replied honestly

"Interesting" the ninja master mussed as he took his seat. Seeing that he wasn't eating Leonardo turned Donnie curious about what he could have him so preoccupied "Hey Donnie why aren't you eating?"

"Oh I'm not hungry. Anyway I was going over these notes and something doesn't add up"

"What?" Leo asked as their conversation gathered the others attention. Donnie explained that while Falco had told them that Rockwell was experimenting with a monkey, the notes showed that he never had a lab monkey and had only worked with DNA samples.

"If he never had a monkey what broke out of that cage?" Harry asked following his brother's train of thought.

"It must've been Rockwell" Raph deduced

"Meaning Falco put him there and He's been lying this whole time!" Donnie concluded. Their path was clear they needed to confront Falco and save Rockwell.

Meanwhile at Dr. Falco's lab the insane Doctor approaches the captive Rockwell, intent on collecting the neurochemical from his brain. Injecting a needle into the mutant's skull he pays no heed to the poor creature's cries as the syringe fills.

Injecting himself with the chemical Falco feels the changes instantly as he gains the very power he sought. With no other use for him Falco prepares to kill Rockwell only to be stopped by the appearance of Harry and the turtles.

"Ok Falco we've had enough of your-" Leo begins only to be interrupted by Raph "-Do not say monkeying around."

"I wasn't going to" Leo denied

"Yes you were" Falco interjects

"It's over Falco we know you mutated Rockwell" Donnie declares

"Used him as a guinea pig" confesses the mad scientist

"Well it didn't work you turned him into a monkey" Mikey comments in an attempt at a clever retort, prompting Harry to face smack himself at his brother's stupidity.

"You can't win the neurochemical I extracted has opened your minds to me" Falco declared confidently

Sick of Falco's attitude Raphael charges the mad scientist with a barrage of punches and kicks. While normally he'd have no chance against a fighter of Raph's caliber his newly acquired psych abilities allow Falco to read his every move.

"Come now I know you can do better than that" the psychic taunted as he sidestepped the red clad turtle. Stealing one of his sai Falco takes Raph out of the fight by smashing its hilt against the side of his skull.

Leonardo and Harry are next to try their luck against the psychopath but sadly like with Raph, Falco is easily able to follow their every thought. As Leo continues his assault against their enemy, Harry takes the time to fall back before teleporting behind the Doctor hoping to catch him off guard.

However Falco already knew their strategy and grabbed Harry by his collar just as he appeared.

"What the!" Harry yelled shocked that Falco caught him before he found himself being thrown into Leonardo's path. Seeing his incoming brother Leo instinctively dropped his swords before he could cut Harry giving Falco all the time he need to knock the brothers out with a solid blow to the head.

"How are we supposed to defeat him if he can read our minds?" Donnie asked not liking their chances.

"No problem, I'm good at this. I've just got to fight without thinking" Mikey declared before the stress of the situation made him lose focus "wait now I'm thinking about not thinking!" Mikey's mental crisis was soon interrupted as he fell to the ground unconscious from Falco's blow to the head.

"A man who can read minds is unstoppable, once I'm done with you, no one will stand in my way!"

"We'll see about that!" Donnie challenges as he draws his staff, however once again Falco is one step ahead of his enemy. As Donnie brings his staff down for an overhead strike the scientist easily sidesteps him before throwing Raph's stolen sai at the purple turtle. Deflecting the weapon away the staff wielder tried to go for jab only for Falco to grab his weapon and throw him against the wall.

"I really must admire that beautiful mind of yours, you come up with so many ideas…"Falco taunted as he approached the downed turtle "to bad I can read them all. Btw do you really think you have a chance with April?"

Ignoring the jab at his crush Donnie struggled to his feet. _Come on I can do this, I just have to fight without thinking. Don't think just do_. Successfully shutting down his thoughts Donnie became a whole different fighter. Falco tried to break into the turtle's mind yet all he could find was emptiness, stunned by this he was helpless to stop the ninja relentless assault.

As Falco lay beaten on the floor Donatello stood tall as his brothers' regained consciousness.

"Wow Donnie nice work" Raph congratulates his brothers' victory, collecting the mutagen the brothers are unable to question Falco about the Kraang as he'd somehow escaped, much to their frustration.

"So what do we do with Rockwell?" Mikey asked as they took note of the still captive mutant. After Donnie releases his restraints Rockwell escapes out the window stopping only to give the brothers a brief look of gratitude.

"Um if he reacts to angry thoughts, is New York the best place for him?" Raph questions the wisdom of releasing the mutant. The answer to that question quickly arrives in the form of panicked screams, and car horns, and the sound of broken glass.

"I'm sure he'll be ok" says Leo dismissing the chaos.

Back in the Lair due to her natural sensitivity to the universe; a skill that most ninja masters take years to develop; Master Splinter offers to train April to be a female ninja (kunoichi), an offer she happily agrees to. As she prepares to return home for the night Donatello approaches her.

"Hey April do you want to hang out tonight?"

"That sounds great Donnie, but I can't. I'm training with Splinter to be a kunoichi" April answers proudly.

In response to this Donnie checks his flow chart for this situation and offers to train with her sometime, to which she agree, before leaving.

"Yes, my flow chart is awesome!" Donnie cheers much to the annoyance of his human brother.

"Seriously should I be worried?" Harry questions as once again the flow chart predicted an unlikely event.

* * *

><p>Seoi nage: a shoulder throw, one of the forty traditional throws of Judo.<p>

Next up: Diagon Ally


	6. Hello England!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

* * *

><p>The day had finally come, with last night's birthday party over, today Harry was going to visit Diagon Ally and the now eleven year old boy couldn't wait.<p>

"Good Morning Harry" Master Splinter greeted his son silently laughing at the slight bounce in the boy's step.

"Morning Sensei" Harry responded eagerly waiting for his departure time.

"You certainly seem excited."

"I am, I mean think about all I can learn" yes if there was one thing you needed to know about Harry it was that he was willing to work hard, something Master Splinter suspected came from his desire to keep up with his older brothers. With morning pleasantries out of the way, the father and son began their morning training season; after all magic or no magic a ninja needs their daily training.

After a long morning of training April, Splinter, and the turtles were waiting in the living room to see the young boy off.

"So why's Harry leaving so early I thought he still had a few hours?" asked Mikey confused at his brother's actions

"Michelangelo, England is five hours ahead of New York" Splinter informs his son.

"Exactly which means I have to hurry" Harry comments as he enters the room. Thanks to April insisting he have clothes that aren't designed for fighting, she bought him a new outfit for his birthday consisting of dark baggy jeans, a green t-shirt, and a black hooded jacket.

"Very nice, I have good taste" April compliments, liking the younger boy's new appearance.

"Ok, yeah I look great" Harry agrees with a sheepish grin "well I better get going"

"Be careful, my son" warns Master Splinter nervous about sending his youngest out on his own. With a nod to his father and checking his tantō is safely hidden under his jacket Harry teleports to London.

Arriving seconds later in an ally in London Harry though a little winded from his trip walked out onto the busy city streets.

"Ello, jolly old England" the boy joked in an ironically bad imitation of a British accent as headed for his destination a wizarding pub in the heart of the city the Leaky Cauldron.

"Ok seriously, where am I?" Harry complained as he finally realized that despite learning how to go from NY and London, he'd never actually explored the city before and quickly found himself lost. "Great Harry, Master Splinter will never let me go anywhere alone again at this rate" as the young boy continued to mumble to himself he almost didn't notice someone sneaking up behind him. Turning on his heel the young ninja found himself face to face with some of the local thugs.

"Look at what we got here boys" said one of the thugs; a big guy covered in face piercings; in a thick cockney accent. "A lost little Yankee" another finished his accent just as thick though his defining feature was a snake tattoo running down his neck.

_Well at least I can get some exercise_ Harry thought to himself as the group surrounded him.

Checking his surroundings Harry was able to count only four attackers _man this isn't even going to be a challenge._ Seeing that they didn't intimidate the boy one of the thugs decided to charge Harry from behind, but to his surprise the child simply back-flipped over his would be attacker.

"Come on, you could at least make this fun" Harry taunted the group. Angered over the boy's casual dismissal of them, the thugs all charged him at once. With an amused smirk on his face Harry easily sidestepped each of their clumsy attempts to overwhelm him, further frustrating the criminals. "Can we hurry this up, I'm late for something" taunted the young ninja adding a yawn for emphasis.

Out for blood the thugs drew switchblades, as they once again charged the young boy. Getting tired of the distraction Harry decided to stand his ground as his much larger attackers bared down on him. The first one to reach Harry was a goon in a silver tracksuit, his sloppy attempt to stab the boy ended in failure as the child dodged to the side. Seeing an opening the young ninja retaliated with a quick sweep to the legs, before delivering a powerful kick to the downed man's temple knocking him out.

The next ones to reach Harry were the man with the snake tattoo and a man in a torn jersey. As the one in the jersey swung his knife he shocked to find Harry had blocked the blade with his tantō. _Man these guys don't even know how to use a blade_ Harry thought as he twisted his blade successfully disarming the jersey thug before back-flipping over the tattooed thugs attempt at a sneak attack. Unfortunately for the jersey wearing thug his friend didn't have very good reflexes and ended up stabbing him.

"Hey man no friendly fire!" Harry joked as he delivered a knockout punch to the tattooed thug. Finally the only one left was the thug with the face piercings. Enraged that a kid could pick apart his gang the thug charged Harry swinging his switchblade wildly in a desperate attempt to kill the child. Deciding it was time to end this, the young ninja counter attacks with a swing of his blade. Instinctively the pierced man tries to block the oncoming attack only to find his inferior weapon snapping against Harry's tantō, shocked the thug is caught unaware as the boy finishes with a jaw breaking knockout.

"Booyakasha" Harry cheers as he sheathing his blade as he examines his handy work.

"There you are Mr. Potter" Professor McGonagall calls out as she stumbles across the child.

"Oh hey, sorry I got sidetracked" the boy apologizes gesturing to the injured criminals

"Yes I can see that, well it's a good thing we aren't far from the Leaky Cauldron" McGonagall comments, despite seeing the child fight in New York she couldn't help but be surprised he could do so much on his own.

Just as the professor said the pub wasn't far, in fact it was only a block away from the ally where they left Harry's victims.

"Professor why does seem like nobody notices the pub?" the boy asks as they approach their destination.

"It's charmed to be hidden from muggles" the professor informed however upon noticing the confusion on the child's face at the unfamiliar term preempts his next question "non-magical people."

"Wow that doesn't sound very friendly" Harry comments not liking the sound of the term.

"I suppose not but it's just the way things are" the professor concedes, understanding that the term isn't the most respectful sounding.

As the pair entered the Leaky Cauldron everyone inside was given a small shock as the charm hiding the building weakened for a moment, temporarily revealing the pub. Thankfully the disturbance ended before the passing crowds outside took notice of the odd building.

Inside however was a different story, as the pub owner found himself trying to calm down his panicking customers. Having some idea of what happened the Hogwarts professor faced her charge with a stern face.

"It wasn't my fault, I didn't know it'd do anything" Harry defends having realized his necklace most likely caused the disturbance.

"I suppose that's true" Minerva sighed "you're going to be a lot of trouble, aren't you Mr. Potter" she finished with a slight smile.

Unfortunately the customers having quieted enough to hear the professor address Harry once again descended into chaos as they raced to get a look at the boy. Having been pushed aside by the crowd McGonagall struggles to make her way back to boy fail as she is pushed to the ground as the mob fights amongst themselves. The professor soon finds herself being helped off the ground by a giant of a man in a fur coat.

"Are you alright professor" the man asks as he brings the woman to her feet.

"I'm fine, thank you Hagrid" says McGonagall frustrated by the situation as she turns to the crowd "now I just have to find Mr. Potter"

"Try looking behind you" Harry whispers, shocking the professor and her friend.

Calming down Minerva notices the crowd had yet to notice Harry had escaped, and with his hood hiding his face she doubted they'd find him. Not wanting to press their luck the professor ushers them out the back into a dead end.

"Professor there's nothing…." Harry's words die in his mouth as his guide opens the brick wall with a few well-placed taps from her wand. As the bricks open up Harry is given his first glimpse of Diagon Ally.

Harry felt like he'd walked into a medieval fair; he could see wizards and witches roaming the streets in robes of a variety of colors. As Harry was observing the various sights and sounds of the ally, McGonagall was taking the time to observe him; from what she could tell from today as well as their last encounter Harry is able fighter, brave and kind hearted, and while he is confident he doesn't seem to be arrogant. Deciding to put her assessment on hold the professor gently taps the boy's shoulder prompting him to enter the ally.

"Now then Mr. Po-" McGonagall addresses her charge only to be interrupted by the glare of his green eyes shining in the darkness of his hood.

"Hamato" the boy declares leaving no room for argument

"Pardon?" the professor asks surprised by the sudden rudeness from who she was considering to be a reasonably polite young man.

"Sorry, it's just that Potter seems to draw a lot of attention" the boy explained seeing that he'd been unnecessarily hostile. Seeing his point Minerva simply nodded her head showing understanding and forgiveness.

"Professor did you say this boy was Harry?" Hagrid asked reminding them that he was still with them. Seeing no point in lying the professor simply sighed and nodded as her associate wrapped the boy into a very enthusiastic hug.

"Harry I'm so glad to so you again" the large man cried as he lifted the boy off his feet. His obvious joy wasn't shared by the young ninja though as all he could think about was why such a strange man would be hugging him.

"Excuse me….Hey….Buddy Put Me Down!" Harry cried his voice finally breaking past noise of giant man's cries.

"Oh sorry, there Harry" Hagrid apologized having the decency to be embarrassed over his actions.

"No problem, eh sorry but who are you?" the boy asks glad to be free.

"Rubeus Hagrid, grounds keeper at Hogwarts" the man introduces, extending his large hand in greeting "not surprised you don't remember me."

Shaking the man's hand…well finger, Harry couldn't hide his surprise at the man's last comment "you know me, Mr. Hagrid?"

"Just Hagrid, no need for mister" Hagrid corrects the boy with a friendly smile "and I haven't seen you since you were a baby"

There was something about Hagrid that Harry just instantly liked, sure the introduction could've gone better but he was a nice guy. Maybe it was because he didn't seem to fit the norm from what could be seen of Diagon Ally, or just his friendly attitude whatever it was Harry liked him and invited him to join them as they purchased his school supplies.

As the group enjoyed a pleasant conversation the professor was leading them to a large white building that could easily be identified as a bank.

"Mr. Hamato" McGonagall addressed the boy wanting to avoid another panic "this is Gringotts the wizarding bank. We'll be withdrawing your school funds."

"I have money?" Harry asked surprised at the information.

"Of course, you didn't think your folks wouldn't leave you anything did you" Hagrid answered not noticing the boy's confusion. As they entered the building Harry took note of the strange creatures guarding the entrance, but it was when their eyes met that each knew they were facing a fellow warrior. With only the slightest nod of approval the party entered the bank.

"Goblins run the bank and they don't like to waste time" McGonagall informed the boy as they approached a teller.

"What do you want humans" the goblin sneer. McGonagall and Hagrid's silent acceptance of this, told Harry this was a common occurrence.

"Mr. Potter needs to access his account" the professor answered careful not to alert the other customers. Taking note of the hooded child, it was clear to everyone what the goblin wanted.

"Um could we handle this in private" Harry asked afraid of having a repeat of the Leaky Cauldron. McGonagall and Hagrid were shocked that the goblin agreed to the boy's request, but to Harry the message was clear. _Don't draw your weapon and I won't draw mine_.

Citing he had business to handle for Dumbledore Hagrid decided to go his own way promising to meet them before Harry went home. Following the goblin into a private room the three quietly took their seats, with a simple glance the goblin repeated the same silent order. With the threat of being mobbed eliminated the young ninja calmly removed his hood revealing himself to the goblin.

"Does Mr. Potter have his key?" the now satisfied goblin asked his sneer slightly lessened from his acknowledgment of the boy. McGonagall handed over the vault key but it wasn't lost to her that Harry would be questioning her about it later.

"Um excuse me" Harry called out drawing the room's attention "would it be possible to move my account to America?"

"Usually yes, but we've lost contact with the colonies" the goblin explained in an even tone.

_Must be the Kraang_ thought Harry careful not to let his expression show his suspicions "then would it be possible to have remote access to non-magical American money?"

The goblin simply nodded before handing the boy a sheet of parchment "fill that out and we can give you a credit card linked to the account, you can also give permission for use" he explained noticing Harry didn't use the term muggle. After receiving the completed form the goblin was a little surprised that the boy signed control of the account over to his guardian a Hamato Yoshi, deciding not to question it he handed the boy his card and led them out of his office.

After a quick and enjoyable mine cart ride they reached Harry's trust vault, needless to say the boy was stunned by the amount of gold available. Collecting just enough to finish his shopping and pick up some souvenirs for his family and April, Harry turned to their guide with a bow of gratitude "thank you for your help…eh"

"Griphook" the goblin gave his name surprised a wizard would give him such respect.

"Thank you Griphook" and with that they returned to the mine cart where Harry had just one more important request "can this go even faster?"

Griphook's toothy grin was soon matched by Harry, as the goblin gave the cart just the speed boost he was looking for. Minerva could only stare in stunned silence as Griphook showed the child more respect than any goblin had ever shown a wizard.

Griphook found himself thinking similar thoughts as the young wizard continued to defy everything about wizards; he carried himself with a quiet confidence, he physically fit, and he treated him with nothing but respect; even muggle-borns usually were shocked by their appearance and yet this boy looks at goblins like he would any other human. To his shame he actually found himself liking the boy, he sincerely hoped this attitude wasn't stomped out in Hogwarts. However most shocking of all was that he found himself laughing alongside Harry as they dashed through the caverns at top speed though he did wonder what booyakasha meant.

As he and Professor McGonagall left the bank, Harry felt it was time to get some answers.

"Professor, why have people been freaking out over my name?" asked the young ninja.

Minerva knew that this was something they should've told him back in New York "Do you remember what we told you about the war?" with a silent nod from Harry the professor continued "After V…Voldemort's killing curse failed, you became a famous figure in the wizarding world." Despite the hood hiding his face, the child's eyes said enough he was pissed.

"So I'm famous for the death of my parents. I'm famous because they protected me" Harry whispered in a chilling voice his green eyes glowing in the shadow of his hood gave the boy an almost demonic appearance as Professor could practically taste his outrage at this fact.

"I'm afraid people only focus on your survival, they don't credit your parents at all."

"Then they're fools! I was a baby, what was I supposed to do throw my dirty diaper at him!" Harry growled dangerously. Realizing there was nothing she could say to calm the child McGonagall decided it'd be best to get started on their shopping in the hopes that it'd distract him from his rage.

As it turns out shopping did calm Harry a little as they collected his school supplies the boy found himself regaining his cool.

"Sorry about losing my temper" Harry apologized to the professor, understanding she hadn't done anything wrong.

"No need, I to sometimes find myself frustrated with the media" replied the professor as she led them to the book store. Sadly the book store was having a sale on Harry Potter story books, feeling a head ache coming on the child quickly purchased his books and left before he could cause a scene.

"Great just great" Harry mumbled to himself as his sensei's words played in his mind _"A ninja's most powerful weapon is the shadows" _at this point the only thing stopping him from backing out is his need to make peace with his parent's memory and he had to honor his deal with Dumbledore.

"This is Ollivandor's wand shop, don't worry it's our last stop." McGonagall informed the boy seeing that he was clearly losing his patience with the wizarding world. Stopping just outside the door the professor thought it best to take certain precautions "perhaps it'd be best if I held your necklace" she suggested not wanting the metal to interfere with the wands. Though she soon regretted it as she could feel it locking away her magic.

Taking a moment to compose herself, the professor led them into the shop. Once inside Harry found the shop to be rather dingy though he had to admit it was cleaner than either his or Mikey's rooms. As he examined the wands displayed on the walls, a slight movement in the shadows alerted Harry that someone was trying to sneak up on him, on instinct the young ninja released a barrage of shuriken pinning the target to the wall. Upon closer inspection McGonagall identified their mysterious guest as the elderly owner of the shop Garrick Ollivandor.

"Well I'd best not sneak up on you again, Mr. Potter" joked the old man while informing the boy that his hood had fallen off. Embarrassed by his overreaction Harry quickly freed the man, while offering his apologizes.

"Quite alright, I don't usually get such a peculiar customer" said the wand maker while giving the child a strange look, as if trying to examine his very soul. With a flick of his wand a flying tape measure assaulted the young boy, calculating everything from the length of his arms to the size of his tongue.

"That's enough" ordered Mr. Ollivandor sending the magic tape measure to his desk, as he approached Harry with a potential wand "11" mahogany, swishy; perfect for transfiguration. Just like your father." Filing that piece of information away the boy waved the wand only for it to suddenly explode in his hands.

"I'm guessing that's not normal" said Harry taking in the stunned expression on McGonagall and Ollivandor's faces. Not to be dismayed the wand maker continued to try different wands only for each of them to explode whenever Harry tried to channel his magic.

"Mr. Ollivandor, do you have any idea why this is happening?" McGonagall asked concerned the child would never find a wand.

"Honestly this is the first time I've seen something like this" answered the wand maker as he returned with yet another wand "it's as if his core is simply too powerful. Here it is 11" holly, phoenix feather core. Phoenix feathers are devastating powerful cores this should do it."

Two things happened once Harry waved the phoenix wand; one it released a devastating blast of magic as it too exploded into countless shards; and two Harry was left lying on ground clenching at his heart.

"Mr. Potter….Mr. Potter…. Harry!" McGonagall cried as she tried to get the boy to tell her what was wrong.

"It was the core" said Mr. Ollivandor climbing to his feet "I thought the regenerative power of the phoenix could channel his magic."

It was clear to Minerva that the strange mutation of Harry's core simply was too much even for a phoenix. As tears of blood started to leak from Harry's eyes McGonagall remembered the boy's necklace had contained his magic for years. Quickly placing the metal around the child's neck the professor was relieved to see the child's face slowly regain color.

"Ok that sucked" Harry groaned as he slowly got to his feet. Seeing that the boy wasn't about to die Mr. Ollivandor had them leave his shop as he had to make repairs and replace his inventory.

"Guess I can't use a wand" Harry stated not really bothered by that fact.

"Yes though I do find it odd the very thing that makes your magic so unstable also makes it safe for you to channel it" McGonagall mussed. Of course they both knew the only real issue was when Harry sent magic outside his body, seeing no other option they decided that he would simply have to work to use spells without a wand.

Unwilling to let the child go home without spending a few minutes recovering from his ordeal McGonagall lead them back to the Leaky Cauldron for an early dinner. Unfortunately for Harry they had never heard of pizza, though he did find that he had a taste for treacle tart.

"Where did you get the name Hamoto?" McGonagall asked curious about Harry's chosen alias.

"It's the name of the man you raised me and my brothers" Harry answered his voice carrying all the love and respect he had for his father. Minerva found herself thankful that fate saw fit to give the boy such a loving family, a strange one true but still a loving family. The pair continued to dine in comfortable silence, until Hagrid approached them carrying a bird cage.

"Hello Harry finished with you shopping" greeted Hagrid

"Hey Hagrid what's with the cage?" asked Harry signaling for him to join them.

"Well I know yesterday was your birthday and I thought you might like this" Hagrid smiled at the look of wonder on Harry's face as he gazed at the gorgeous snowy owl sleeping inside the cage. Harry just stared in wonder of the beautiful creature, as it opened its' eyes a connection was made as green peered into yellow in an almost hypnotic trance. At that moment they each knew they were meant for each other.

"Hagrid…I…thank you" Harry stammered touched by the genuine kindness of someone he'd only just met.

"She's all yours Harry, just be sure to take good care of her" replied the grounds keeper.

After finishing their meal the professor, not wanting the station's barrier to drop showed Harry to platform 93/4.

"On September 1st simply teleport yourself straight here we don't want your necklace disrupting the barrier like it did at the cauldron" instructed McGonagall before she departed.

With the shopping done and finding a new friend in both Hagrid and his newly named owl Hedwig, Harry was starting to think that despite all the troubles today wasn't so bad.

"Well girl time to go home, wait until you meet our family" Harry said cheerfully his good mood finally returning after a harsh afternoon. As the train station faded away replaced by the lair's living room Harry knew one thing he had no desire to stay in the wizarding world, he needs his pizza.

"Hey guys!" Harry greeted his family as they exited the dojo most likely after a training season.

"Hey Harry where'd you get the owl!?" asked Mikey excited about the new addition to their family. So Harry told them about his trip; predictably Master Splinter wasn't very happy about Harry being used as a symbol, though he had no problem with letting Harry keep Hedwig. Surprisingly Hedwig and Master Splinter seemed to get along famously despite the fact she's an owl and he's a giant rat.

"Hmm I don't know about Hedwig; how about Featherhead? No I got it Owl Patrol…No I know Hooty Tooty" Michelangelo's attempts to rename the owl were put to a stop when Hedwig decided to start pecking at him. "Ok, ok it's Hedwig" Mikey surrendered, as the family laughed it was clear that they'd all accepted Hedwig into their family.

As Hedwig returned to her perch on Harry's shoulder she sent Mikey one last glare, warning the turtle not to mess with her name.

"Hedwig you're going to fit in just fine" Harry said affectionately as even Mikey began to join in the laughter; Harry decided he'd worry about his fame later right now he was happy to be home.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading. Please leave a comment or review(preferably constructive).<p> 


	7. New Friend, Old Enemy

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

* * *

><p>In the center of a dark chamber kneels a large muscular man dressed in a red ninja suit, his face hidden beneath a silver helmet; as the man focuses on his meditation a Foot ninja emerges from the shadows. Sword in hand the ninja prepares to behead the mysterious man, as the blade comes down upon its target the masked man catches the blade between his palms before slamming his head back into the ninja's face. As the Foot ninja stumbled back the helmet wearing man finished him with a powerful kick to the chest. Turning his attention to the roof the warrior noticed another Foot ninja diving from the rafters, stepping back just far enough to dodge the attack before countering with a back kick to the head.<p>

The sound of sliding doors alerted the warrior as The Shredder entered the room accompanied by a young Brazilian man with an afro dressed in jeans, and a blue vest.

"Master Shredder" the warrior greeted kneeling before the leader of The Foot.

"I trust my greatest pupil has been using their time wisely" Shredder addressed the man his voice cold and calculating containing an evil that few could hope to match.

"I've prepared an army of ninjas; The Foot Clan awaits your orders."

"Excellent, because I've discovered an old enemy in New York. Hamato Yoshi."

"Hamato Yoshi? Alive!" questioned Shredder's apprentice surprised anyone could escape his master's wrath.

"He is training ninjas of his own. Finally I will finish what I started all those years ago. I want them all destroyed" Shredder ordered, his voice leaving no room for failure.

"I will not fail you master" the pupil vowed

"I know, but to be certain you will be working alongside Xever" informed the Shredder addressing the Brazilian man currently playing with a butterfly knife.

"I don't need any help, especially from this street rat" the warrior argued contempt for Xever heavy in his voice.

"You sure about that, rich boy" Xever sneered.

"Enough! I'm not interested in your petty rivalry; Xever is familiar with this city, you will work together" Shredder ordered interrupting his top henchmen's argument. With the promise of success the Warrior bowed to his master and left stopping only to crush the spine of the Foot ninja struggling to stand up.

New York; the city that never sleeps, to some its' streets and bright lights are a whole other world. For Harry and the turtles it's nothing more than one big jungle gym as they leap across rooftops, competing to see who could pull off the best tricks.

"Beat this" Donnie challenges his brothers as he performs two aerial flips before landing safely on the next rooftop. Mikey accepts his challenge as he kicks of a water tower into a midair flip landing perfectly next to his brother, earning a standing ovation from the turtle.

"Oh please, check this shell heads" says Harry as he springboards off an air conditioning unit, into three flips, adding a corkscrew at the end for style. Mikey and Donnie's cheering prompts the boy to take a bow as its clear his performance was appreciated.

"Ok boys watch and learn" Leo taunts as he performs four consecutive backflips, launching himself off the roof, and performs five midair flips, finally landing into a cartwheel. Harry, Donnie, and Mikey quickly break out into loud praise for their eldest brother.

"Ok what've got Raph?" Leo challenges his brother however instead of performing any flips Raph decides to simply jump and tackle his brothers. As the brothers lay in a dogpile, above them landing on a billboard is Hedwig who's taken to watching over the brothers, acting like a mother instead of a simple house pet.

Not wanting things to turn violent for her children, the snowy owl swoops down and pecks each of the brother's heads, before giving Raphael a glare that clearly says _why must you cause trouble with your brothers?_

"Geez I was just playing" Raph defends before turning to his youngest brother "You don't see Spike snapping at us."

"That's because all he does is chew his leaf" Harry argues, though he has noticed Hedwig likes to mother them. Not willing to let another argument breakout Hedwig silences the two with a few more quick pecks, much to the others amusement.

"Hey quiet" Leo orders his brothers, putting themselves on alert. Weapons at the ready the team approaches a strange sound coming from behind a billboard, prepared to attack they're slightly disappointed when all they find is a kitten.

"Aww, what a cute kitty" says Mikey as he fawning over the animal "what do you think her name is?" The answers comes in the form of the kitten's own calling for "mittens" from a nearby window.

"Uh Mikey, maybe I should return her" Harry suggests, seeing what his brother was about to do.

"What I'm just returning Mittens to her owner" says Mikey not seeing any problem.

"You can't show yourself to a human" Donnie argues.

"Why not, Harry sees us all the time."

"Harry doesn't count…."

"Gee thanks Donnie" Harry interrupts sarcastically.

"….if even the Hogwarts professors were freaked out by us; this guy will go mental" Donnie continued, choosing to ignore his youngest brother.

"No he won't. I'm not so scary." Mikey denied

"You're an ugly green mutant, armed with ninja weapons" Raph argued; surprisingly Hedwig decided to let his "ugly" comment go, in favor of stopping Michelangelo.

"Look, this guy is going to see that I'm just a regular cat loving dude like him. And the next thing you know, we'll be best friends" Mikey finished optimistically, before leaping to the pet owner's fire escape ignoring his brothers calls to stop.

Honestly Harry found himself being able to relate to Mikey's desire to fit in. Yes he was human but until these last few months he'd never even spoken to another human before, all he'd ever known was the lair. However unlike his brother who seemed to be able to smile and embrace everything life threw his way, ever since discovering his fame all he'd wanted was to return to when the world was simple.

As he watched the cat owner freak out over Mikey's appearance; he felt himself worry that his brother would lose heart, after all Michelangelo was the one he went to when he needed a laugh, and a new brighter way to see the world. Harry's mussing came to an end as they watched their orange clad brother fall into the ally below.

"Mikey, you ok?" asked the young human

"Yeah, but you want to help me with this?" Mikey responds, showing that Mittens had lodged her claws into his shell.

"No" deadpanned Leo, Donnie, and Raph, believing it a suitable punishment for exposing himself. Disagreeing, Hedwig decided to swoop down and snatch the fur ball of Mikey's shell, dropping her into a dumpster.

"Face it humans will never understand you. Hell we don't even understand you" Raph declares cynically.

"I bet that guy would" says Mikey, admiring a nearby bill board.

"Chris Bradford, the famous martial arts superstar. He's your soul mate" Leo deadpans unable to follow his brother's reasoning. As his brothers argue over the ludicrous idea of a celebrity befriending Mikey, Harry found himself smiling at his brother's optimism; ridiculous, yes but it takes strength not to give up on hope. The sound of footstep soon alert the boys to danger, as they find themselves surround by Foot ninjas.

"Ninjas in New York? Besides us?" Donnie questions surprised by their enemies.

"Hedwig you better get out of here, things are about to get crazy" says Harry as he draws his tantō signaling for the owl to find safety.

Weapons at the ready the battle quickly breaks out as the Foot attempt to over whelm the brothers with their numbers.

Seeing an incoming sword, Raph manages to trap the blade with his sai, and kicks the offending ninja into an approaching group. However the fight is far from over for the turtle, sensing an attack from behind, Raph barely manages to roll the ninja over his shell. He has no time to counter attack as he's forced to dodge around a Foot ninja's spear, delivering a solid punch in retaliation, Raph doesn't see the ninja take out his knee from behind. As the red clad turtle's knee buckles under him, he's unable to push back the advancing Foot.

Seeing his brother in danger, Mikey intervenes, nunchucks swinging he forces the ninjas back with a few solid blows to the head before he's forced on the defensive barley stopping a sword aimed for his head. Thankfully Raphael, back on his feet returns the favor taking out Mikey's attacker with a savage strike from his sai.

Clearly the least experienced fighter of the group several Foot ninja converge on Harry intent on finishing him quickly. But what he lacks in experience the child makes up for in determination as he continues to defend against his enemies strikes searching for an opening, remembering Master Splinter's lesson on not focusing only on the attack he can see, Harry manages to duck under a sword strike from behind. Turing this into an opportunity the boy sweeps the ninja's leg using his falling form as a shield against his ally's swords and spears.

Not about to let their youngest brother get hurt Donnie and Leo force their way through, blocking and countering any attack the Foot send their way.

"You ok Harry?" Donnie asks helping the boy to his feet

"Thanks guys" Harry soon returns the favor, as he spots a ninja trying to sneak up on Donnie; in an impressive display the boy flips himself over his brothers shoulder planting both feet in the advancing foots face.

Not wanting to get distracted further the brothers simply nod their heads as the fight back to back determined to protect each other. As the Foot continue to close in around them Raph can't help but notice the out of place smile on Leonardo's face.

"What's got you so happy?" Raph asks he kicks away another ninja.

"It's just nice to be fighting people instead of robots, or aliens, or weed monsters" Leo explains as he clashes swords.

"Don't forget the monkey and the crazy mind reading scientist!" Harry reminds them as he slashes through a Foot ninja's leg.

However the banter soon comes to an end as Shredder's apprentice joined the battle. Stunned by the large man's sudden appearance Raph and Leo quickly find themselves over powered as the apprentice knocks them aside with brutal efficiency.

Donnie and Harry try to team up against this new opponent; with the younger brother leading the charge the apprentice catches the boy's arm mid-swing of his blade. With a twist of his arm, Harry lets out a piercing scream as he's disarmed and thrown to the side.

Angered over the pain of his brother Donnie attempts to stab their assailant with his naginata. However Shredder's apprentice is more than ready for him, as he dodges the blade before countering with a powerful spin kick, sending the purple turtle flying; landing next to Harry.

Before the apprentice can do anything else he finds his arm caught in Michelangelo's kusarigama chain.

"Back off my bros" Mikey demands determined to buy his brothers time to recover. His attempts prove futile, as in a show of strength the masked warrior uses the chain to pull Mikey towards him.

"What are you?" the warrior questions, however before he can hope to force the issue Hedwig swoops down and starts clawing at the man's helmet. Using the distraction Leo cuts the chain, freeing his brother. Annoyed by the owl's interference Shredder's apprentice manages to bat Hedwig away, angering the brothers. As both sides face each other prepared to finish the fight, the sound of approaching police sirens, force the Foot to retreat.

Back in the lair's kitchen Harry is wrapping Hedwig's injured wing as Leonardo reports to Master Splinter.

"He was crazy good, Sensei" Leo reports "plus he had all these guys with him. It wasn't a fair fight."

"What do you mean "fair" fight?" Splinter questions his son.

"You know, where either side could win" Leo answers confused by his master's words

"So a "fair" fight is a fight you could lose"

_Oh boy here comes the painful lesson_ Harry thought seeing his brother stumble under their father's gaze.

"Um…w-what I mean is…"

"You don't want to assure your victory" says Splinter as he pushes the issue. Before Leo can try to defend himself, the ninja master tackles the turtle to the ground, walking stick pressed against his throat.

"Called it" Harry mumbles to himself suppressing a chuckle at his brother's predicament.

"Was that fair?" Splinter questions Leo.

"No"

"Did I win?"

"I see your point" groans Leo as his sensei helps him to his feet.

"Seek victory, not fairness" Splinter concludes his lesson, before silencing the snickering Harry with a light glare.

The following night the brothers and April are having a relaxing night in the living room.

"So the wizarding world doesn't have pizza?" Donnie asks Harry as they each take a slice.

"No, bad enough I'm famous for something I probably didn't even do. But I'll have to go whole weeks without pizza" the boy complained. Their conversation about the wizarding world's lack of pizza was soon interrupted by April teaching Mikey about online social media. Unfortunately the young turtle doesn't see the difference between internet friends and real ones, and decides to visit his "friend" Chris Bradford.

"Should we go after him?" Donnie asks worried about their brother.

"No he has to learn sometime" Raph answers, sure that Mikey would soon return heartbroken.

"Well I'm going after him" Harry declares as he races out of the lair. It didn't take long for him to catch up with his brother and the two of them were soon on their way to the Bradford Dojo.

"Uh Mikey are you sure you want to do this?" Harry asks as they neared their destination.

"Of course, don't worry he's my friend and he totally accepted me" Mikey answered confidently. Letting the issue lye Harry was once again confronted with the similarities between him and Mikey; they both wanted to be seen for who they really were not for how they looked or were portrayed. As he watched Mikey approach Chris Bradford; Harry honestly hoped things would work out for Mikey.

As it turned out after a somewhat rough introduction involving shuriken being thrown at him Bradford invited Mikey inside to talk. Harry could only assume things went well because three hours later Mikey could talk about nothing else but new friend, much to their annoyance.

"Enough about Chris Bradford!" yells Raph annoyed with Mikey's constant chatter.

"You just don't want to admit you were wrong" Mikey argues

"I'm not wrong"

"Fine if you don't want to talk about my friend, I've got three other brothers that do" says Mikey signaling to Donnie, Harry, and Leo. Unfortunately for the young turtle they didn't feel like discussing Bradford either, prompting him to go visit his friend instead.

"Hey Chris!" Mikey greets enthusiastically.

However the sentiment isn't shared by Bradford who lets out a low groan of annoyance

"Hey Michelangelo" Bradford returns the greeting in an obviously fake friendly tone "I was just thinking I don't know enough about you." And so Mikey and Bradford spent the next few days hanging out and eating pizza. However the entire time they were together Bradford would constantly ask about his brothers and Master Splinter, growing frustrated whenever the turtle refused to divulge this information, eventually he decided to try a new tactic.

"You're going to show me your secret kata: The Death Dragon!" Mikey exclaimed

"Yes as a show of trust and friendship; I will teach you The Death Dragon. But you mustn't show anyone."

After promising not to show anyone; Mikey quickly demonstrated the technique to his brothers.

"Then he kicks, twists and sweeps the leg; **The Death Dragon**" Mikey finishes dramatically after showing his brothers the kata.

"Amazing" Leo cheers.

"It's like poetry…that hurts people" says Harry with a few tears of appreciation in his eyes.

"It's both devastatingly effective and complex" was Donnie's analysis, of course Raph couldn't resist a chance at a smart remark.

"And yet Mikey could learn it." Before Mikey can respond he's distracted by the laptop signaling he had a message from Bradford to meet up with him.

"You're leaving now?" Leo questions surprised the man would want to meet at such a late hour.

"Sorry dudes, human friend stuff you wouldn't understand" Mikey responds smugly not forgetting their earlier taunts at the idea.

"He does remember I'm human. Right?" Harry asks rhetorically as he joins his brothers in the dojo as they try to master the new kata, as their sensei witnesses their practice recognition flashes in his eyes quickly added with cold dread.

"Where did you learn that?!" Splinter demands

"Mikey new friend showed him" Leo answers, the brothers not understanding the problem.

"That kata comes from The Shredder" Splinter informs them as shock and disbelief fill his sons.

"So Bradford is one of his students?" Harry questions as fear enters the pit of his stomach.

"He must be, it's the only way he could know that kata"

"So he's only pretending to be Mikey's friend, to get to you" Leo concludes, confirming Harry's fear. Realizing their brother was in danger they quickly set out for the Bradford Dojo.

Meanwhile Michelangelo finds himself captured by Xever and Shredder's apprentice; now confirmed to be Chris Bradford.

"I thought we were friends" says Mikey heartbroken

"You actually thought someone like me could be friends with a freak like you" Bradford taunts, enjoying the pain in the young turtle's eyes.

"I say we get rid of him" Xever suggests signaling to a sword hanging on the wall, however Bradford instead plans to use Mikey as bait to lure out his brothers and Master Splinter.

As Mikey lay tied up in a room surrounded by Foot ninjas, outside on the roof top his brothers are prepared for a rescue.

"Ok go" Leo signals once Bradford and Xever are gone the brothers repel down, silently taking out the Foot ninja without resistance.

"Dudes that was sporadic!" Mikey cheers unaware of the fact that he misused the word sporadic. With Mikey recovered the brothers quickly return to the sewers, but they haven't gone unnoticed as Bradford and Xever are trailing them with a squad of ninjas.

However following the brothers into the sewers quickly proves foolish as with each step they take more of their men are dragged off into the shadows. As they enter an underground chamber the top henchmen finally notice that they've lost their men. Deciding to rob them of the shadows Xever lights up a flare, revealing the brothers handiwork as their Foot ninjas hang from the ceiling like trophies as Hedwig pecks at them as penance for daring to attack her boys.

"Show yourselves!" He calls challenging the brothers, in response the boys rise out of the water, their eyes holding a cold focus giving the appearance of phantoms from their darkest nightmares.

"They've trapped us" Xever realizes slightly unnerved by their theatrics.

"Take them down" Bradford orders as he charges Leo and Raph, leaving Xever to face Harry, Donnie and Mikey.

Raph meets Bradford's charge but the larger man's size proves too much for the hot headed terrapin, as he's thrown into the approaching Leo. Recovering quickly Leo unleashes a swift series of sword strikes forcing Bradford back, however just as it looks like he's about to finish the master Foot ninja, he manages to catch his swords mid-swing and counters with a devastating kick sending the blue clad turtle flying.

Meanwhile the fight against Xever proves to be just as difficult as the man continues to dodge around their attacks. As Donnie attempted to break his stance in a show of balance and agility the Brazilian man not only evaded the attack but countered with kicks to the head all while standing on his hands.

Determined to wipe the smirk off Xever's face, Harry dashes forward his blade at the ready, only to be met by the man's butterfly knife. Before he could press his attack Xever back-flipped away trapped the boys head between his feet and threw him into Mikey and Donnie.

"Ok I hate that guy" Harry groans as he climbs to his feet. Seeing that Raph and Leo are having trouble with Bradford, Donnie signals for them to switch opponents.

Using feints attacks the brothers were able to direct their opponents to the center of the chamber where they flawlessly performed a switcheroo. With the match ups changed the battle quickly turned in the brothers' favor.

Bradford attempted to catch Mikey with a jab backfired as the young turtle used his nunchuck chains to trap his arm against a sewer pipe. Donnie quickly moved in with a few quick strikes to his legs breaking his guard, finally Harry came down hard with an axe kick smashing Bradford's head against the pipe.

On the other side of things Leo and Raph's persistent attacks were keeping Xever on the defensive, but his acrobatics prevented them from making the finishing blow. Xever's luck didn't last though as he back-flipped away from Leo's swords he didn't notice Raph circle behind him. In a move straight out of preschool Raph kneeled down behind their opponent once Leo provided the necessary push, it all fell like clockwork; Xever tripping over Raph gave Leo the time he needed to land a powerful kick sending him flying.

As the turtles continued to push the two back Harry fell back into position for the finishing move.

"They knew we were following them" Bradford realizes as he and Xever are cornered.

"That's right" says Mikey as he corners in on the man he once called friend. Not willing to surrender Bradford attempts another attack on the orange turtle only for Mikey to counter his every move before finishing him with The Death Dragon. As Bradford fell back, landing on top of Xever Mikey signals to Harry.

"This is for my owl" says Harry as he opens the sewage pipes. At that moment Hedwig lands on the boy's shoulder just in time watch Bradford and Xever be washed away in a river of raw sewage.

Returning home the boys take part in a victory pizza, but despite their victory Master Splinter appeared worried.

"Sensei aren't you hungry?" Donnie asks concerned about their father's silence.

"I fear we are celebrating too soon. The Shredder knows I'm alive and worse he now knows about all of you. It's my worst nightmare come true." Splinter's words weigh heavy as they know their battle with The Shredder is just beginning. Even with the signs of danger in their future Raph can't help but notice Mikey was still hurting over Bradford's deception.

"How you, doing Mikey?"

"This was all my fault, I should have never thought I could be friends with a human" Mikey answers with a sigh.

"If you tell the others I'll beat the green off you, but... you're an awesome guy"

"Bradford didn't think so"

"Well, he's a psychotic killing machine. You deserve way better friends than that."

"You know what? You're right. Thanks, Raph!" says Mikey comforted by his brothers words.

"Anytime" Raph finishes with a smirk as he walks away. Having also noticed Mikey's depression Harry had planned to cheer his brother up, but he could see that Raph had already taken care of things. As he watched Mikey unfriend Bradford in revenge, Harry couldn't help but smile at how fast his older brother could bounce back.

_Who knows maybe there are people out there who won't judge us as The Boy Who Lived or some kind of freaky mutant; maybe we'll find people who can see the real us after all we found April right? Yeah Mikey maybe we'll be just fine._ Harry thought to himself wanting to follow in his brother's footsteps and be brave enough to hope.


	8. Never say Xever

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

* * *

><p>It'd been two weeks since the brothers faced The Foot clan and while they were truly fearsome opponents, they are nothing compared to the challenge they now face. For tonight they face their greatest challenge; the awesome might of a stubborn teenage girl.<p>

"Will you guys hurry up" April complains annoyed by the turtle's cautious movements as she leads them down the street.

"Uh oh, shouldn't of said that April" Harry smirks as his brothers take offense to her words.

"Are you saying turtles are slow?" asks Donnie annoyed by her attitude.

"That's a hurtful stereotype" says Mikey sadly.

"Trust us, April it's better that we maintain a low profile. People tend to treat us better if they don't know we exist" Leo explains as they reveal themselves hiding in the shadows of a movie theater entrance.

"Sorry I'm just so excited to get you guys out of the sewers for a change"

"What are you talking about? We go out all the time" Raph points out.

"Yeah but this time you're going to do something besides hit people" says April, much to Raph's disappointment. "Don't worry you'll love this noodle place I found."

"And you're sure we'll be welcome there?" Harry asks concerned that the owner would reject his brothers. After all despite wanting to hope for the best in people he wasn't sure if he could handle another person calling them freaks, not so soon after the Bradford incident.

"Oh. Mr. Murakami doesn't care what you look like. In fact, he won't even know what you look like he's blind" the red head explains as they continue their walk.

As they approached the restaurant Harry had to admit to himself that he was curious about how a blind man could own and run his own restaurant. However those thoughts had to wait as the noodle shop was being attacked.

"Who are those creeps?" Donnie asks concerned for the shop owner.

"The Purple Dragons, they're a street gang that think they own Chinatown." April explained bringing attention to the gang members' tattoos.

As one the gangsters Fong; a tall skinny man tried to harass Mr. Murakami, the noddle chef retaliated by pushing him back with his cutting board. Embarrassed that he was pushed aside by a blind man the purple dragon viscously beats the old man to the ground.

"Leo, we're not just going to watch this are we?" Harry asks his temper rising.

"So much for not hitting people tonight" Leo answers as they rush into the restaurant.

"Booyakasha!" yell Mikey and Harry as their appearance shocks the thugs inside.

"Let him go" Leo orders as he and his brothers stand ready to fight.

"That guy wasn't kidding there really are giant turtles" the mustached thug; Tsoi announces as he checks with his friends as if making sure he wasn't hallucinating.

"You've heard of us? Guys were famous" Mikey responds to this information.

_Great more fame, well at least we actually earned this_ Harry thought to himself.

"Whatever you are, this is our turf, so why don't you just slither on back to the ocean you came from" Fong threatened in a sad attempt to sound tough.

"Actually we're fresh water turtles I suspect…"Donnie began to explain much to his brothers' annoyance

"Let's just fight!" Harry exclaims still angry about Mr. Murakami.

Tsoi attempted to crush Leo with a large sledge hammer, but the turtle was simply too fast and easily sidestepped him before Mikey launched himself over his shoulder a delivered a power kick knocking the thug against the wall. Enraged the purple dragon tried to go for a second attack only for Raph to step in for some fun. The red clad turtle easily dodged Tsoi's hammer before finishing him with a bone breaking punch to the face.

Harry found himself up against a large man in wearing a purple vest and headband, of course having fought bigger and far more adept fighters this was no challenge for the young ninja.

"So friend what's your name?" Harry taunts as he dances around the man's sloppy attempts to punch him "well your vest says Sid, so I'm going to go with that. Well Sid I like you so let me give you a present." Done fooling around Harry ducks under Sid's fist and gifts him with a solid kick to the gut. As the large man stumbles back hoping to catch his breath, he finds himself on the receiving end of Donnie's roundhouse kick, taking him out of the fight.

Leo makes quick work of the final purple dragon Fong, as he easily slaps a butcher knife out the thugs hand before landing a few quick jabs, finishing with a crescent kick slamming the purple dragon into a wall. As Fong struggles to his feet he finds himself staring down Leonardo his fist at the ready. Seeing the purple dragon cowering before him Leo lets him go with a warning to never bother Mr. Murakami again.

"This isn't over greeny!" Fong threatens as he and the other purple dragons hobble away in defeat.

"Greeny, really? I wonder how many brain cells he put to work on that." Donnie taunts

"Eh don't worry about it bro, we probably added to his brain damage anyway" Harry laughs glad to see the old man is alright.

"Dude why'd you let him go?!" Raph turns on Leo not happy with his show of mercy.

"They weren't a threat, they'd had enough" Leo defends his actions.

"They were beating up a blind guy, there is no enough! We have to finish our fights!" Raph argues and while he didn't feel like arguing Harry found himself agreeing with Raph.

"Guys that was awesome" April cheers as she helps Mr. Murakami to a seat.

"My friends thank you very much. Please allow me to make you a meal, free of charge" offers Mr. Murakami.

"I think we can allow that" says Raph before Harry can protest. Despite having the Potter money there was no way Raph was going to let them miss a free meal.

"What is your favorite dish?" asks the shop owner a question that the boys easily answer pizza. Taking their seats the boys bear witness to the incredible sight of Mr. Murakami practically gliding around the kitchen, moving with nothing short of grace and precision as no detail seems to go unnoticed.

"Murakami-san" that was awesome Donnie cheers as they witness the man cleanly slice dough in midair.

"You're like a ninja, but with food" Mikey comments.

"I'm ashamed to say I wasn't sure how well a blind man could cook" Harry confesses feeling ashamed of his earlier doubts. But the kind old man only flashes him a gentle smile.

"It's alright Harry, you just feel victim to forced perception. People much older than you do it all the time. Just remember people are always more than they appear, something I think you can relate too." Still slightly embarrassed Harry took the lesson to heart, Mr. Murakami was very wise. "Now my friends, here you are. Pizza Gyōza" announced the chef as he served them dumplings stuffed with pizza ingredients.

"Pizza Gyōza?" April questions how such a meal could possibly taste good. Though by the expression on Harry and the turtles' faces, it's clearly a working combo.

"We so have to eat here more often" Harry declares a decision that his brothers happily agree too.

"Murakami-san, do The Purple Dragons come around a lot?" Leo asks concerned for the kind man. With a sigh he confesses that the gangsters are harassing him due to him refusing to pay protection money. Promising to help whenever they can the brothers' finish their meal and return home.

Back in the lair Raphael continues to taunt Leonardo for his decision to show Fong mercy. An action that he declares as a sign of weakness, as Splinter enters the living room with Hedwig on his shoulder.

"Raphael, to show mercy is not weakness, it is a sign of true strength" Splinter lectures having heard his son's argument.

"But Master Splinter, maybe Raph is right. They target innocent people, why should we show mercy?" Harry asks.

"A daimyo of the 16th century once said "In times of peace, never forget the possibility of war. In times of war never forget compassion.""

"He must have lost a lot of wars" Raph mutters to himself. However the turtle's wisecrack wasn't missed as Splinter jabs his walking stick, stopping just short of his face.

"You see mercy" the ninja master quips before Hedwig pecks Raph for his smart mouth.

"Oww, ok compassion is good, but that's not going to stop The Purple Dragons from bothering Murakami" Raph argues.

"Then we track them down and make sure they get the message" Leo orders.

Top side April and Harry question business owners for a lead on The Purple Dragons' hideout.

"Let's try that guy" Harry suggest pointing out a man sweeping the side walk in front of his shop.

"Ok how do you want to play this one?" April asks

"I'm thinking undercover cops" Harry responds putting on a dark pair of sunglasses.

"Nice choice, I'll lead" says April as they make their approach "we're looking for The Purple Dragons."

"I…I don't know what you're talking about" the man replies clearly afraid of the consequences should he talk.

"Don't worry sir we can protect you" says Harry trying to sound convincing despite being only eleven.

"You're a child, what can you do?" the shop owner questions.

Looking around for dramatic effect the redhead lays the trap "Sir don't worry, we are undercover cops."

"You look like you're sixteen, and he doesn't even look like he's hit puberty" remarks the man.

"That's how good we are sir, plus for the record I'm a midget you just believe we're children" Harry responds remembering his lesson on forced perception.

"Let me see a badge" demands the shop owner still skeptical about their story.

"Are you crazy we'd blow our cover" April argues before they lost the man. Not being able to counter that, the man told them that the dragons like to frequent the Tattoo Company building.

"Ok this is the place" Harry confirms as he and the turtles stakeout the building.

"Hey let's get tattoos, I want to get one of my face on my face" says Mikey excitedly

"Why?" Harry asks expecting not to understand his brother's reasoning.

"Because it'll be like I'm wearing a mask and the mask is me!" seeing his brothers' deadpan stares Mikey can only come to one conclusion "yeah I just blew your minds."

Thankfully before the orange turtle could start another rant, Raph spotted Fong leaving the tattoo shop. The brothers silently followed the gangster from the rooftops as he led them to an abandoned fortune cookie factory. Inside the factory Fong makes contact with Bradford and Xever.

"We say those turtles you were looking for and I'll tell you where for a price" Fong's attempt deal with the Foot agents come to a halt, as at that very moment Harry and the turtles break through a window, weapons drawn.

"I think we can find them ourselves" Xever quips eager to have revenge on the brothers.

"Oh man, this is going to awkward it's my ex-friend Chris Bradford" says Mikey noticing Shredder's top henchmen.

"Yeah and that other guy, we flushed down a sewage drain" Harry remarks enjoying the chance to remind them off their embarrassing defeat.

"The name's Xever. I'll be sure to carve it into your hides" Xever threatens as he draws his butterfly knives. With the addition of Bradford and Xever, The Purple Dragons decided to join the fight for a chance at revenge.

The big man Sid thought it a smart idea to charge Harry, not forgetting how the boy made a fool of him. Harry was calm though and was aware of his surroundings, waiting until just before the purple dragon reached him, he teleported behind him causing the man to crash into the wall behind him. Enraged he tried to attack the young ninja again, but he failed to notice that Harry had attached a crane hook to his shirt. Pushing the control button for the crane soon saw Sid hanging in midair where Harry proceeded to use him as a punching bag, his finishing punch being hard enough for the chain to swing the man face first into a cookie statue, knocking him out on impact.

Leo easily sidestepped Fong's attempt to attack him with a butcher knife before countering with devastating back-fist. As the gangster stumbles to his feet he finds himself staring down Leonardo's sword.

"You're making me regret letting you go" Leo threatens his sword arm steady, but before he can do anything else Xever comes charging at his back ready to peel him out of his shell.

"Leo look out!" Harry warns his brother just in time for Leo to dive over the railing barely avoiding the attack. Pressing his attack Xever dives after the turtle, Leo finds himself stuck on the defensive as his opponent's acrobatics prevent him from countering.

Rolling under a conveyer belt to gain some distance proves to be a disastrous move as Xever balances himself over the belt, landing several hard kicks to Leo's head. With the turtle stunned Xever moves in for the kill only to be intercepted by Raph tackling him onto the conveyer belt. Kicking the red clad turtle off of him, Xever finds himself trapped between Leo and Raph as the brothers prepare to double team him.

Donnie and Harry find themselves teaming up against Bradford, but he manages to dodge their every attack. As Donnie goes for a bō strike on his left Harry teleports above the Foot ninja in an attempt to catch Bradford with a diving strike from his tantō. Bradford proves why he's one of Shredder's most dangerous assassins as he sidesteps their attacks and sends Harry flying with massive punch, before landing a brutal axe kick to Donnie's head.

Seeing his brother's in trouble Mikey tries to catch Bradford with his kusarigama, however his former friend catches the chain, and pulls him in catch the turtle by the neck before smashing him and Donnie into a conveyer belt. Coming to their feet; Bradford finds himself facing Harry, Mikey, and Donnie and yet the man only gives them a confident smirk.

Bradford's confidence is soon explained as Foot soldiers break the factory walls greatly out numbering them.

"Did they just seriously bust through brick walls?" Harry questions stunned by their enemies' entrance and numbers. But Leo has something else on his mind as they begin to surround them.

"Fall back!" Leo orders ignoring Raph's protests as The Foot launch a barrage of kunai and shuriken at them.

"Stay and fight, you cowards!" Xever taunts as the boys make their escape.

Returning to the lair the brothers are depressed over their defeat.

"I can't believe you made us run!" Raph complains, furious over Leo's orders.

"It's called fighting smart Raph. The Purple Dragons have Bradford and Xever on their side. And we barely beat them last time." Leo tries to reason with his brother.

"The only way to beat them is to be as ruthless as they are!" Raph argues.

"Raphael, this Xever is willing to cross lines you are not, this makes him dangerous but this doesn't make him strong" lectures Splinter

"But Xever wins fights, isn't that what matters" Raph's words fail to sway their father, but they do have an effect on Leo as he begins to question if they should become more ruthless.

"What do you think?" Harry asks Hedwig as she nuzzles up against him affectionately "Do you think we need to be more like Xever?" Hedwig's answer didn't come in the usual response of either a gentle nip, or a disapproving peck, no tonight the snowy owl decided to smack the back of the boy's head. The message was loud and clear _no way are my boys turning into that. _

Back at the factory Xever shows just how ruthless he is as he beats Fong into a bloody mess.

"Please stop, I led you to the turtles" Fong begs, not bothering to wipe the blood off his face.

"Idiot! You led them to our hideout!" Xever corrects him as he stabs his knife into the purple dragon's leg.

"AHHH Please!"

"Now where did you find them?" Xever questions ignoring Fong's screams as he twists his knife.

"At Murakami's, we were roughing him up and they jumped in to save him" Fong cries relieved when Xever removes the blade.

"Really, now that's interest" Xever remarks a plan already forming.

Later Harry and the turtles meet April outside Mr. Murakami's shop. With a heavy heart the redhead reveals that Xever and The Purple Dragons have taken the old man hostage, in exchange for their lives.

"What do we do Leo?" Harry asks voicing their concern for the kind man.

"Maybe we do need to think more like Xever" says Leo much to the other's surprise.

"But Master Splinter said…" Donnie began

"I know but Xever crossed the line. He's got to learn we can cross the line too." Leo interrupts

"You mean?" Harry questions having an idea of where this was going. _I can feel Hedwig's pecks already_.

"That's right no more Mr. Nice Turtle" Leo confirms his brother's suspicions.

"Yes! I never liked Mr. Nice Turtle" Raph cheers eager to turn the tables.

Taking a page out of their enemies' handbook the brothers have decided to make a move against Xever's ally Chris Bradford. As they observe him preparing to lock up his dojo for the night, their plan goes off like clockwork. The instant Bradford had locked his door Raph revealed himself gaining his attention; as Bradford was focusing on Raphael he didn't notice Leo, Mikey, and Donnie sneaking up to tackle him. With his brothers holding the target in place Harry had time to drop a trash can over him which they then proceeded to padlock shut.

"Gentlemen welcome to the other side" Leo quips as they roll their hostage to meeting place.

_I don't care how many pecks we get, this was worth it_ Harry thinks to himself as takes pleasure in kicking the can once more for good measure. As the brothers approach the factory they can see Mr. Murakami hanging from a rope, off the side of the building.

"Whoa, Xever's a jerk" Mikey comments.

"Let's do this" Harry growls determined not to let anything happen to their friend.

On the roof they find themselves facing down Xever and The Purple Dragons.

"We're here Xever, let him go!" Leo orders.

"Change of plans" Xever sneers, as Foot soldiers storm the roof top.

"Well here's another change of plans" Leo counters as Donnie and Harry open the trash can revealing Bradford. "You let our friend go, we let your friend go" he offers as Raph holds their hostage against the edge of the roof.

"He's not my friend" Xever laughs enjoying his colleague's entrapment, ignoring the brothers stunned expressions he begins cutting Murakami's line.

"We mean it stop or we'll toss him" Leo tries again but again the threat fell on deaf ears.

"Go ahead save's me the trouble"

"Oh great no honor among thieves" Harry quips as, Xever successfully calls their bluff. On his order they launch their attack.

"Really Sid this is the third time I'm beating you up tonight" the young ninja jokes as he sweeps the large gangster's legs smashing his face against the pavement.

Harry has no time to celebrate as he barely manages to parry a Foot soldier's sword aimed for his head. Rolling under another soldier's sword, the young ninja found himself heavily outnumbered and forced on the defensive as his enemies surrounded him. With nowhere to run it looked like it was all over the child as the Foot unleashed a barrage of shuriken, to his credit Harry was able to focus long enough to teleport away resulting in the soldiers falling victim to their own attacks.

But before he could catch his breath Xever made his move delivering a vicious kick, sending the poor boy crashing into the factory's sign scaffolding, lying unconscious as more Foot soldiers move in for the kill.

"Harry!" Donnie calls concerned for the boy, but he's unable to help as he and Mikey also have their hands full with the seemingly never ending amount of Foot soldiers.

"D! Go I've got this" Mikey orders as he knocks back another soldier giving Donnie the opening he needs to race to their brother. With Donatello protecting Harry, Mikey knew it was time to make a move; flipping over his enemies' heads the nunchuck master leads them onto the building's fire escape. The narrow space works to the turtle's advantage, not being able to surround him the Foot soldiers are forced to attack him in smaller waves, in which Mikey is easily able to knock off the side of the building. Ending the last soldier by trapping his spear in his nunchuck's chain, Mikey robs the ninja of his weapon before countering with a solid uppercut sending his enemy falling to the streets bellow; with more Foot climbing the building the orange turtle falls back to regroup with his brothers.

Donnie reaches Harry's side just in time, intercepting a Foot soldier's attempt to behead the boy. Not about to let that stand, the purple turtle slams his staff against the soldier's head, before delivering a jab to another's stomach, finishing with a brutal back-kick to the remaining ninja. Turning his attention to his brother Donnie is relieved to see him climbing to his feet. Harry recovered just in time as they once again find themselves surrounded.

Raph and Leo find themselves fighting back to back on top a billboard as the fight back the advancing Foot soldiers. As the brothers manage to hold their own Xever makes another sneak attack unleashing a hail of kunai on the turtles. Rolling out of the way Raph finds himself facing the soldiers on the sign alone as Leo takes to the low ground.

Kicking a soldier over the side the red clad turtle, turns just in time to block a sword attack from behind. As the soldier pushes his attack Raph, manages to deflect his blade before stabbing his sai into the Foot's stomach. At that moment Xever releases more kunai, which Raph manages to deflect of his sai, the knives landing by Bradford's bound form as more soldiers move against the turtle.

Leo continues to defend against the endless Foot soldier's, clashing swords as he keeps on the move, not allowing them to surround him. As the fight moves past the observing Fong, the gangster finds himself hesitating to get involved, but fearing the consequences should Xever notice this, the thug attempts a sneak attack on the blue turtle. Noticing the attack Leo easily knocks Fong to the ground. Once again he holds the gangster at sword point, and once again Leo showed the criminal mercy as he turns his attention to the approaching Foot soldiers.

Seeing that the brothers' were tiring Xever prepared to move in to finish Leonardo only to be interrupted by a now free Bradford.

"How could you be so sure they were bluff?" he questions angrily.

"I wasn't" Xever sneers making it clear that Bradford's life was expendable. Through with the banter the two moved against Leo, who in his tired condition was unable to defend himself, sending the turtle flying into his brothers.

With the brothers tired and beaten the Foot ninjas move in prepared to take their lives.

"Time to settle this pound scum" Bradford threatens eager to make the kill.

"Hey, we're the ones who didn't want to throw you off the roof" Donnie argues.

"I did!" Harry remarks determined not to show fear.

As Fong watches Xever and Bradford move in, he notices Leonardo's sword lying at his feet. Remembering how the turtle had continuously showed him mercy, he made his choice.

With Xever moving in to make the first kill, Leo was shocked to find his sword landing in front of him, glancing up he could see Fong making a hasty retreat. Gripping his sword, Leo made his move, slicing the supports of a nearby water tower, its contents washed the Foot off the side of the building.

Though the Foot were defeated, the water pressure also snapped Murakami's rope. With the old man about to fall Harry dived off the building managing to teleport themselves to safety just before they hit the sidewalk.

Back at Murakami's restaurant, the shop owner has just finished making the boys a reward for saving him.

"Here you go boy's Pizza Gyōza" Mr. Murakami presents with a grateful smile.

"Awesome thanks, Murakami-san" Donnie voices their thanks.

"You're welcome, turtle-san" the shop owner replies with a knowing smirk, shocking the brothers.

"How did you know?" Harry asks curiously.

"I do have other sense; smell, touch, and hearing" Murakami answers, making them realize that he could've figured it out from the moment they met. "I also know about you Harry."

"How?"

"Forced perception my young friend. Being blind many magicals were very reckless in their use of magic. But while I couldn't see it I could feel and hear it."

"You don't think we're weird or scary?" Leo questions shocked by the acceptance.

"Why you've been nothing but kind and you saved my life. Who am I to judge" Mr. Murakami answers surprised that they'd even consider the idea. Touched that the man had accepted them so readily Mikey hugs the noodle chef, who returns it with a grateful smile on his face.

Returning to the lair for the night, the brothers report their success.

"You boys showed your strength today" Splinter praises.

"But Sensei we almost lost" Raph complains.

"Mercy was your strength. That is why The Purple Dragon helped you" Splinter clarifies.

As the rest of his family was enjoying the rest of the night in peace Donnie had a battle of his own.

"Come on try it, sometimes things that seem like they don't go together make a great couple….I mean food" Donnie tries to convince April to try Pizza Gyōza.

_Smooth bro, real smooth _Harry thinks to himself amused by Donnie's poor attempt to hide his crush. The boy can barely contain his laughter once April begins to devour all his remaining gyōza.

"Guess she likes it huh Donnie" Harry laughs.

"She's not the only one" Donnie smirks turning Harry's attention to Hedwig, who just finished eating his share. The family could only laugh at the boy's stunned expression as he processed the loss of what had quickly become his favorite meal.

Meanwhile Xever and Bradford once again were forced to report their failure.

"Hamato Yoshi's disciples are turtles and a child. And yet you dare fail me again" Shredder berated his men.

"Humblest apologizes master, but they aren't just turtles. They're man sized turtles and the boy is a wizard." Bradford tried to offer an excuse.

"We underestimated their training, I swear next time we will…"Xever began but their master was in no mood.

"Enough! I will deal with Hamato Yoshi's disciples myself." Shredder vows.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading. Please leave a comment or review(preferably constructive).<p>

Added a poll onto my profile about what should happen to Hedwig, please check it out.


	9. To Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

* * *

><p>Today's the day, the day Harry was set to go to Hogwarts, and understandable he was very nervous. If being famous wasn't bad enough, it was also going to be the first time he was ever going to school or even be around people his own age, thankfully his family was there to help.<p>

"Backpack?" Mikey asks reading off a check list.

"Check" Harry replied holding up the bag.

"T-phone"

"Check"

"Clothes?" Leo asked

"Check"

"Toothbrush and paste?"

"Check"

"Robes and uniform" Raph reads

"Check"

"Books and the homework I assigned you?" Donnie asks half expecting him to ignore his assignment.

"Check, unfortunately. Seriously Donnie I'm nervous enough, do I really need extra work?" Harry complains, thankfully Master Splinter intervenes before they can start arguing.

"Do you have Hedwig and her treats?"

"Che…..wait, where's Hedwig!?" Harry panics just noticing the missing owl, as the boy frantically searches the lair, April enters the lair with the owl in question carrying a wrapped parcel.

"Relax Harry. Hedwig was with me picking up Mr. Murakami's present" April explains laughing at her friends antics.

"Oh, well that's good heh" Harry replies embarrassed by his actions, though he instantly perked up once he saw the gift was a container of Pizza Gyōza. "Alright thank, Murakami-san for me April."

"Maybe, I should check again" Harry suggests his nerves starting to get to him.

"Harry, you've checked twelve times! Just Go!" Raph argues, trying to encourage his brother, in his own way.

"My son, don't be nervous. I'm sure you'll find what you seek, and make good friends" Splinter encourages his youngest son, trying not to make this a repeat of when the boys first left the lair.

"Thank you, Father" Harry replies hugging the man who'd always raised him like his own. Turning to face the rest of his family he sees nothing but encouraging smiles, but he hadn't forgotten his promise "Let me know if you need help with The Kraang or The Foot. I'll see you this weekend" taking a moment to check to make sure his hood was up Harry teleported to platform 93/4.

The Weasley family an old wizarding family known for its large size, red hair, and usual lack of punctuality on departure day for Hogwarts. So it came as no surprised that they arrived to a heavily packed station.

"Alright children, stay together. We don't want to lose anyone" Molly Weasley cautioned as she led her family through the crowd.

"Fred, George look after your brother" said the mother addressing her twin sons.

"I'm George, he's Fred" one boy said pointing to his duplicate, a look of mischief in his eyes.

"And she calls herself our mother. It's a crime isn't Forge?" the twin replies a matching twinkle in his eyes.

"That it is Gred, a real shame"

"Boys" Mrs. Weasley interrupts not in the mood for twin speak.

"Relax Mum…."

"….We'll look after…."

"…..Ickle Ronniekins" they finish together smirking as their little brother's cheeks redden.

"I want to go" their sister complains.

"Now Ginny, you know you're too young" her mother lectures, her tone making it clear this wasn't the first time they've discussed this. Before Ginny can try and argue her point she finds herself falling. Bracing herself for impact she's surprised to find herself in the arms of a strange hooded boy.

"Sorry about that, I didn't plan for such a huge crowd" Harry apologizes realizing the young girl had walked into his arrival point; "are you ok?"

"Yeah, thanks" Ginny replies embarrassed that she caught herself staring into his bright green eyes, though what really surprised her was despite the menacing look the hood created, his eyes were nothing but strong and kind.

"Are you going to Hogwarts too?" Harry asked as he led her to a table away from the crowd.

"No I don't start until next year" she answered clearly upset "my brothers have all gone and now I'm on my own." Thinking she may have said too much Ginny moved to apologize.

"Don't worry about it" Harry interrupted guessing Ginny hadn't meant to say so much "I'm the youngest in my family too, though I am the only one with magic."

"Don't you have to catch the train?" the young redhead asked not wanting to cause him to miss his departure.

"No worries, we've got sometime before it leaves, and I want to wait for the crowd to clear a bit."

"That sounds like a good idea. Can I wait here with you? I lost my family" Ginny asked thankful that the boy didn't seem to notice her slight blush.

"Sure, but do you think I could get your name?" Harry asked only to regret it once he realized he would have to return to favor.

"I'm Ginny Weasley" she introduced, offering her hand.

"I'm Harry" he responded, deciding to omit his last name.

"Just Harry?" Ginny asked with an amused smirk on her face. "First your face and now your name. You're just full of secrets aren't you?"

"You have no idea Ginny." Deciding to change the subject the two began discussing their older brothers and over all family dynamics, though Harry was careful not to mention anything about mutants, aliens, robots, or ninjas. Though he did manage to add her to the ever growing community of Pizza Gyōza fans.

"Are you serious?" Ginny asked laughing at Harry's story.

"I kid you not, Mikey actually managed to cover the entire room in paint" he laughed relating the story of how his brother's paint experiment.

"Imagine if he had magic."

"Or worse he met your twin brothers."

"There you are Ginny" a voice interrupted their laughter, drawing the pair's attention to a plump redheaded woman, who Harry could only assume was another her mother.

"Oh Mum, sorry I lost you in the crowd."

"That's alright I'm just glad you're alright" Molly answered relieved to see her daughter, before turning her attention to the hooded boy sitting with her "thank you for helping my daughter um."

"Harry, mam" he introduced with a slight bow, his accent not being missed.

"Oh an American?" she asked curious about the accent

"Yeah he's from New York. But he was born in England so he's going to Hogwarts" Ginny explained.

"Well dear my name is Molly Weasley. Thank you again for helping Ginny" said Mrs. Weasley with a kind smile "though you should hurry, the train is leaving soon." Right on queue the conductor made the final boarding call.

"Well I better get going, nice meeting you" said Harry packing away his left over gyōza.

"Wait Harry!" Ginny called before he could leave "Do you think I could see your face?"

Not surprised by the request, Harry summoned up his courage and lowered his hood. Bracing himself for the inevitable panic over his fame, he was surprised when Ginny did nothing more than hug him.

"I understand why you kept your face hidden. I admit I used to be a fan of the boy-who-lived, but I like Harry even more." She whispered pulling back she made sure to brush his bangs to hide his scar. With Hedwig flying on ahead, Harry boarded the train with a happy he just made a new friend.

Ron Weasley was the youngest boy of his family and as a result he's always felt that he had to live up to the legacies of his older brothers. This coupled with his family's lack of money has left him somewhat insecure, so imagine his surprise when someone asks if they could join him.

"Um hey could I join you? I can't find an empty compartment" Harry asked nervously despite hitting it off with Ginny, without the comfort of his hood or brothers, he found himself to be very nervous about speaking to the other kids.

'Uh sure" Ron answered just as nervous signaling to the open seat across from him.

"Thanks. I'm Harry" he introduced himself offering his hand to the redheaded boy, who to his delight took it without hesitation.

"Ron" he returned also deciding to keep out his last name. Not sure what else to say the compartment falls into an awkward silence. To the boy's relief the arrival of the snack cart gave them a chance to escape the quiet.

"Anything off the cart boys?"

"No thanks I'm good" Ron answered shyly holding up a bag of homemade sandwiches, his face slightly flushed in embarrassment. Harry noticing the boy's discomfort decided to order themselves a few treats with the money Master Splinter gave him. It's surprising how something as simple as candy can get people talking, for the boys soon found themselves becoming fast friends.

"So muggle moving pictures have sound?" Ron asked trying to understand how such a thing could be done without magic.

"Well when the picture moves it's called a video, but I don't really understand how it works." Harry tries to clarify as he studies a wizarding trading card.

"So Ron, what kind of sandwich are those?" he asks still hungry after finishing their candy.

"Corned beef, I don't really like it but my mum keeps making them" he complains looking at the bag with disgust.

"Well I've never had corned beef before, so I'll trade you for one" Harry offers taking out his container of gyōza.

"What's that?" Ron asks warily.

"Pizza Gyōza. It's my favorite trust me you'll love it" he encouraged his new friend, before taking bite of his newly acquired sandwich.

"Ok yeah corned beef sucks" he laughs deciding to share the remaining gyōza between them. As the boys ate Harry noticed something was moving inside Ron's pocket. Understanding the unasked question the redhead pulled out a rather worn-out looking rat.

"This is Scabbers, pathetic isn't he?" Ron complained.

"Don't worry about it I've got a bit of a soft spot for rats myself" Harry assured him, his thoughts turning to Master Splinter.

"So you're from America right?" Ron asked noticing his friend's accent

"Yeah why?"

"Well I'm just curious about why you're going to Hogwarts. You know since nobodies seen an American wizard in fifteen years."

"Really?"

"Yeah I heard my dad telling my brother Percy about it" Ron explained not noticing the contemplative look on Harry's face.

_Ok fifteen years ago my family got mutated, and in that same year American wizards stopped appearing outside of the country. Plus Griphook told me about them losing contact with the goblins in the states. Could it be because of The Kraang?_

"Hey are you ok mate?" Ron asks concerned as to why his friend had gone quiet, however before Harry say anything, they're interrupted by the appearance of a bushy haired girl at their door.

"Have you seen a toad? A boy named Neville lost one" she asked checking the compartment.

"Don't see what the fuss is, it's just a toad" said Ron insensitively.

"Well it's still his pet!" the bushy haired girl argued.

"Why don't I just help you look" Harry offered wanting to keep the peace "Ron why don't you watch our stuff" he suggested, to which the redhead agreed.

"Let's find Neville first and see if he's had any luck" the girl ordered more than suggested as she led them through the train. As they walked Harry couldn't help but be reminded of Donatello, as the bushy haired girl ranted on and on about being the first in her family to have magic and her experiments with it.

"Neville!" she called interrupting her rant as she saw a slightly pudgy boy being picked on by what Harry could only describe as two gorillas and a blond albino ferret. "What happened?"

"Hermione" Neville replied identifying the bushy haired girl "they've got Trever, and they won't give him back" he explained trying to hide his black eye. As Hermione did her best to console the boy, Harry decided to confront his attackers.

"Hand over the toad" he demanded, his voice leaving no room for argument.

"Why should we?" the ferret boy sneered waving the toad tauntingly, only to be shocked when Harry effortlessly takes it from him.

"Thank you" Harry smirks as the ferret's pale face reddens in anger. Not wanting to waste any more time on a bully the young ninja leads Neville and Hermione away before things could turn violent.

"Here's your toad" he addresses the hurting boy.

"Thank you" Neville mumbles shyly at Hermione's encouragement.

"Do you want to join us?" Harry offers as they reach his compartment, ignoring Ron's disgruntled look at the thought of spending time with Hermione. However before anyone can say anything, ferret boy and his sidekicks make themselves known.

"Hey you foreign garbage!" ferret taunted.

"What do you want ferret boy?" Harry asked his tone making it clear he had better things to do. Ron's laughter only adding to ferret boy's anger.

"Think that's funny do you? I know who you are, my father told me all about the Weasley's red hair, second hand clothes, and more kids then they could ever afford" he sneered, taking pleasure in belittling the boy. But his pompous attitude didn't go unanswered as he soon found himself nursing a bloody lip curtesy of Harry.

"Listen punk, this is your only warning I hate pompous jerks leave before I really get mad."

"Crabbe, Goyle put this trash in his place" the ferret ordered as the two larger boys stepped forward cracking their knuckles.

"Stop you're going to get us in trouble" Hermione warned while Ron looked like he was ready to join in as Neville looked at Harry in wonder as the boy showed no fear facing down the three bullies.

"Aww that's cute you think you're threatening" Harry taunted the larger boys before turning around to address the others "don't worry Ron I got this."

Enraged that the smaller boy not only mocked them but even turned his back on them, Crabbe attempted to punch the back of Harry's head only for the boy to flip him over his shoulder. As his friend lay groaning on the floor Goyle charged the smaller boy, again Harry was two steps ahead as he sidestepped Goyle, sticking his leg out the larger boy tripped and fell onto Crabbe. With the gorillas defeated and his audience stunned Harry turned his attention to the pompous jerk of a boy.

"You're Harry Potter!" ferret boy exclaimed drawing the attention of the train car.

"And you're an albino ferret" Harry replied his adrenaline switching to nervousness as he realized his bangs shifted during the fight.

"You'll pay for this Potter" the albino threatened as he stocked away in defeat.

"Change in plans, you better go before things get crazy?" Harry told Hermione and Neville as he pulled up his hood as the other passengers entered the hallway. As the rest of the passengers searched the hallway Harry knew he'd have to explain himself to Ron.

"Why didn't you say you were Harry Potter?" the red head asked bluntly.

"Probably the same reason you didn't say you were a Weasley. I didn't want anyone judging me before they even knew me" he answered honestly. Ron failed to hide his astonishment at the very idea that someone could actually not want to be famous, however he could relate to wanting to be seen for who he was.

"So why is it important that I'm a Weasley?" Ron asked afraid Harry would make fun of his families' poverty

"I met your sister Ginny on the platform, we got along and I'm wondering if your whole family is just that nice."

"Ginny nice? You must not have got on her bad side, mate" Ron joked as the boys compartment filled with laughter and stories of home, of course once again Harry was careful not to mention his adventures as a ninja. Hours later the Hogwarts express pulled into Hogsmeade station, where the students were greeted by Hagrid.

"First years this way!" He called as he led them down a thick wooded path.

"Hey Hagrid!" Harry greeted as he and Ron approached the large man.

"Harry good to see you, though I do wish you'd take your hood down" said the groundskeeper returning the greeting.

"Hey I'm being forced to wear a robe, I should at least enjoy some peace while I can" the young ninja argued earning a light chuckle from Hagrid and Ron.

"Who's your friend?" asked Hagrid noticing the red haired boy.

"I'm Ron" he introduced.

"Another Weasley eh, I spend half my time chasing those twin brothers of yours" the large man replied as they reached a dock. "Alright no more than four" he ordered as the children entered their chosen boat; with Harry, Ron, Neville and Hermione sharing a ride, much to Ron's displeasure. On Hagrid's command the boats began their journey across a large lake, as they passed under a stone bridge Harry got his first glimpse of Hogwarts Castle, and he had to admit it was a magnificent sight. Once they reached shore Hagrid led the students to the castle doors where they were greeted by Prof. McGonagall.

"Here you are Professor, the first years"

"Thank you Hagrid" replied the Scottish woman before turning her attention to the students, welcoming them to the school and informing them about the house system, ending her presentation with instructions to wait for her return while they prepared the sorting ceremony.

"Do you know how the sorting's done? Harry asked Ron

"No but Fred told me we had to wrestle a troll" he answered worried about the possibility. While Harry had never been to school before, he doubted they'd actually do something like that, though he had to admit after fighting The Foot, Kraang, Snakeweed and Dr. Falco a troll actually sounded easy by comparison. Before He could relay his doubts to Ron, Prof. McGonagall returned to lead them into the great hall. As they entered Harry noticed that the ceiling reflected the night sky

"It's charmed to show the sky outside, I read it in…" He could hear Hermione explain but honestly he was too tired to care, though once again he had to note she did sound a little like Donatello. As the first years filled the halls Harry's attention was brought to the front of the hall where an old pointed wizard's hat actually began singing.

"All we have to do is wear a bloody hat. I'm going to kill Fred" Ron threatened annoyed that he allowed his brother to get him so worked up. As the crowd finished applauding the hat's performance the Deputy Headmistress addressed them and began reading of the list of first years. The young ninja didn't really pay that much attention to the sorting though he did note that Neville and Hermione both were placed in Gryffindor though he was sure she would've been in Ravenclaw. Also slightly interesting was the blond albino ferret was placed in Slytherin oh and apparently his name is Draco Malfoy; though Harry didn't really care that much.

Finally after what felt like an eternity the professor called his name, with an encouraging nudge from Ron, Harry removed his hood and stepped out into the open. As he approached the hat, his nerves only got worse as he heard the student's whispers.

"So that's him"

"Harry Potter"

"The boy-who-lived"

"Can you see his scar?"

The crowd's whispers finally came to an end as he sat before the professor as she placed The Sorting Hat on his head.

"_Ouch! Hey Harry, do you think you could take that necklace off you're killing me!"_ The hat screamed in agony inside his head. Not wanting to answer any difficult questions he discreetly slipped his necklace into his robes.

"_Much better thanks, though I admit I never thought they were still around."_

"Wait you know about The Kraang?" Harry asked being mindful not to speak out loud, but the hat had no interest in discussing the aliens and instead focused on the sorting.

"_Let's see aren't you an interesting one, living in the sewers with a family of mutants. Don't worry I can't reveal any secrets" _it assured the boy sensing his concern for his family. _"Now you're certainly loyal to your family and friends and very hardworking, however that only seems to apply to things you enjoy like your training so Hufflepuff is out."_

"_As a ninja you're certainly cunning when you need to be though you have no real ambition other than to improve yourself. As for bravery well you certainly have that in spades don't you fighting aliens, mutants, gangsters and evil ninjas there really can only be one place for you…_Gryffindor!" the hat announced it's decision to the hall. As the hat was removed the hall excluding the Slytherin table erupted into applause, especially the Gryffindor table where Harry saw who could only be the infamous Weasley twins dancing on top of the table cheering.

"We got Potter! We got Potter!" they sang much to the embarrassment of another red haired boy who he assumed to be Percy Weasley. Thankfully Dumbledore quickly got the crowd back under control, and they soon resumed the sorting ending with Ron being placed into Gryffindor something that greatly pleased his brothers.

With the sorting complete the opening feast began and while the food was good Harry found himself longing for a pizza slice. As the feast continued the students began sharing about themselves Neville is apparently from an old "pure-blood" wizarding family, Hermione's a "muggle-born" witch and her parents are dentist's earning blank stares on those who grew up entirely in the wizarding world. However throughout the meal Harry couldn't help but feel someone was watching him, facing the head table his eyes met the heated stare of a greasy haired man.

"Hey can you tell me who that is?" Harry asked Percy

"Oh that's Prof. Snape the potions professor" he informed though Percy insisted Snape was always unpleasant, there was something in the way he looked at him that made Harry fairly sure he hated him. Finally the feast came to an end and Dumbledore rose to address the students.

"Now before you go to bed, I must inform you that the third floor is off limits lest you experience a horrible painful death."

As the prefects led the students to their houses Harry's mind was racing. _I've been made a spectacle for the student body, the hat refused to tell me about The Kraang, and now apparently there's something that'll cause a horrible painful death in a school. What the heck did I sign up for!?_

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading. To those of you who are reviewing and leaving comment's I appreciate it, it's nice to read people's thoughts, and if you aren't aware there's a poll on my profile about whether or not Hedwig should become a mutant. Once again thanks for reading leave a commentreview or just ask a question if it doesn't give anything away I'll answer.


	10. The First Week

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

* * *

><p>As the first year Gryffindors were led into the house common room Harry took the time to observe the room, taking note of its' red and gold color scheme, tables, comfortable couches and chairs were arranged around the room and a warm fire roaring in the fireplace.<p>

"Alright my name is Percy Weasley I'm a Gryffindor prefect and before you head up to your rooms our head of house Prof. McGonagall has an announcement" the red head addressed the group, as the professor entered the room.

"Thank you Mr. Weasley" she thanked Percy who responded with a respectful nod while carrying an air of self-importance. "Welcome to Gryffindor as I mentioned earlier your housemates are your family during your stay here, and I expect you all to perform to the best of your abilities should you need assistance please turn to your prefects, I will also be available during my office hours which will be posted shortly. Tomorrow you will receive your schedules during breakfast, I wish you all a good night." She finished dismissing the students though she did approach Harry before he could make his way to the dorms.

"Mr. Potter your teachers have been told that your necklace acts as your wand, while I'm aware that may not be technically be correct the headmaster and I thought you'd prefer to keep your families' exploits to yourself" their assumptions proved correct as Harry gave her a grateful smile at this information. "Speaking of your family, rest assured our deal will be honored on Friday after you've finished your classes provided you have no detention to serve, you'll be free to return to New York I only ask that you inform me before your departure."

Harry had no problem agreeing to her terms and with a bow of respect, the young ninja left to find his room. Upon entrance Harry discovered that he'd be sharing with Ron, Neville and two other boys named Seamus and Dean. After a brief introduction, the boys went to their chosen beds tired from the day's activities, but before he could call it a night Harry had a call to make.

"Hey Donnie" he called over his T-phone.

"Hey Harry you ok?" the turtle asked worried about his brother being so far away.

"Yeah I'm alright, just needed to talk to someone, though you may want to put me on speaker"

"Ok, we're all here what's up?" however before Harry could say anything he was cut off by a certain hyper active orange loving turtle.

"Harry sup bro!" Mikey yelled making Harry very glad the curtains had a silencing charm on them.

"Mikey we might be used to long nights, but it's after midnight here and I'm tired."

"Oh right, sorry" the turtle apologized sheepishly.

"You had something you wanted to say Harry" said Leonardo getting the conversation back on topic. So the young ninja told his family about the third floor and his discoveries concerning The Kraang, as well as lighter topics such as the events of his trip and new friends.

"Hmm this is distressing, my son you must exercise caution" Splinter warned.

"Hai Sensei"

"So this Ginny girl, she your girlfriend" Raph asked in a teasing manor much to the amusement of the other turtles and the displeasure of their human sibling.

"Yuck Raph I had one conversation with her. I'll leave that kissy junk to Donnie" Harry whined childishly.

"Alright enough boys, Harry go to sleep you have a long day ahead."

"Alright night guys."

**Monday: Herbology & History of Magic (with Ravenclaw)**

The next morning saw Ron, Dean, Neville and Seamus waking up to find Harry already showered and dressed.

"Blimey, how early did you wake up?" Seamus asked shocked to see his roommate was already dressed.

"I woke up about two hours ago, did my morning workout and just came back to get my books" Harry answered ignoring the shocked stares of his roommates.

"Bloody hell, why'd you want to get up so early?" Ron asked confused as to why anyone wouldn't want to sleep as long as possible.

"It's just how I am, I've been doing this as long as I can remember" Harry explained though the surprised looks on the others didn't lessen. Eventually they decided that as long as Harry didn't wake them that early then there was nothing to complain about. After a short wait Ron and Harry walked to the great hall, miraculously they actually managed to find it without problems, though they did stop to help Neville get his leg out of the trick step on the moving staircase.

Entering the hall Harry did his best to ignore the student's stares and whispers as they took their seats. As the students ate the prefects passed around their class schedules, after hearing April's description of a typical school day he was surprised to see that they only had one or two classes a day.

"Looks like we have herbology and history today" Harry told Ron who was preoccupied with devouring as much food as possible. _Wow I think his table manners are worse than Mikey's_ he thought to himself as his friend practically inhaled a stack of pancakes.

With breakfast done the Gryffindors made their way to the green houses for their first class of the year. Along the way Harry was pleased to note that the students were now more interested in what their first magic class would entail, than they were staring at him. Upon reaching the green houses the class was greeted by Professor Sprout; a short woman wearing a patched hat over flyaway hair, her clothes and hands were covered in dirt, not surprising considering her profession.

"Hello class this year we'll be working out of greenhouse 1" she informed them with a kind smile leading them into the building. Once the students were seated at their work stations Prof. Sprout began the class teaching them about Dittany; a medical herb that could heal most wounds. As the lesson continued it became clear that some had a solid understanding of the subject like Hermione and Ron, others especially Neville were simply gifted with plants; as for Harry well he definitely didn't have a green thumb as he kept accidently breaking stems. Eventually the professor had enough of him killing her plants and had him work with Neville for the rest of the class.

"Sorry you got stuck with me Neville" Harry apologized as they left the greenhouse.

"That's ok Harry. You helped me out, I'm just returning the favor" he responded, honestly having no ill will towards the other boy. With a promise to help whenever he could Neville left Ron and Harry to speak with Prof. Sprout about what was sure to become his favorite subject.

That afternoon after lunch Ron and Harry followed the rest of their year to the history class with the Ravenclaw house.

"So did your brothers say anything about this Prof. Binns?" Harry asked as they approached the classroom.

"Yeah they just said he was dead boring" Ron replied though he wasn't sure if he could trust anything the twins told him, especially after their lie about the sorting ceremony. Entering the classroom they were surprised to find that their teacher was a ghost. Since entering the castle Harry had seen his fair share of ghosts such as their house ghost nearly-headless Nick, but this was the first time he'd actually get to see one up close, since for reasons unknown to him the castle ghosts seemed to try and keep a distance from him.

"Well it's taught by a ghost how boring can it be?" Harry asked optimistically. That optimism soon proved to be missed placed for almost immediately after the ghost began the lesson he, Ron and the rest of the class minus Hermione and a few Ravenclaw students fell asleep from boredom.

"So what was that about not being boring" Ron joked as they left the classroom.

"Just shut up" Harry grumbled.

**Tuesday: Defense against the Dark Arts**

If history class was bad defense was worse for while the students didn't fall asleep, they could barely understand Prof. Quirrel through his stuttering.

"The bloke, looks like a breeze could knock him out" Ron whispered as they witnessed the man jump in fright at the sound of a fallen quill. Harry found himself nodding in agreement as the turban wearing man but in his opinion the worst thing about Quirrel is the fact the man reeks of garlic. As the professor stuttered through their lesson what little they were able to understand was actually interesting as they read about various dark creatures, though Harry was never one for book learning was glad to hear there was a practical portion to the class.

"C…c…class today we will be learning the r…red sparks spell" Quirrel stuttered as he demonstrated the spell "the incantation is periculum." Around the room each of the students practiced the spell with mixed results, Hermione was able to perform the spell perfectly, Ron managed to get by, Neville unfortunately wasn't able to produce any magic, and Harry well…

_Ok I can do this, just like always reach deep inside myself_ a glowing sphere of energy appeared in the boy's mind as the magical energy began to build within him. Finally once everything felt right he raised his hand and said the incantation.

"Periculum" only to be met with explosive results as red sparks exploded around him until the magical energy blasted him into a wall.

"Harry mate, you ok?" Ron asked concerned for his friend ignoring the laughter of most of their classmates.

"Ugh yeah I'm ok" he groaned as Prof. Quirrel walked over to check on the situation.

"A….are….y… you a…a…al…alright Mr. P….P…Potter?"

"Yeah I just need to try again" unfortunately every attempt ended the same and the class ended with Harry still unable to perform the spell.

"Mate I know you said your necklace is your wand, but I don't think it's working" Ron pointed out as they finished for the day.

"I know but believe me I don't have a choice" he replied remembering the disastrous experience with wands.

**Wednesday: Herbology & Astronomy **

After another difficult Herbology class during which Harry once again failed to get his spells to do what he wanted. Today Prof. Sprout taught the class the fire making spell "incendio" as they were working with Devil's snare, thankfully instead of an explosion all he was able to produce was a tiny spark that quickly extinguished itself. Worst of all he had to endure the constant taunts from his classmates, sure Ron, Neville and Hermione didn't laugh at him but honestly he was starting to really regret coming to Hogwarts.

Needing some time alone Harry went out to lake, where he was quickly joined by a certain snowy owl.

"Hey Hedwig" he greeted as the owl landed on his shoulder, gently nipping at his ear trying to console the boy. Somewhat comforted by the gesture Harry soon told the owl about his problems slowly easing his stress. "What do you think I should do?"

In response to her wizard's question Hedwig dug out his T-phone.

"I don't think the guys would be able to help" however his protests came to an end when he noticed the glare she was giving him "duh I can call April, she's the one who told me about school in the first place" said Harry realizing what Hedwig was suggesting.

"Hey how's school treating you?" April greeted before Harry began to tell him about his concerns hoping she'd have a solution.

"So can you help April?" he asked desperately.

"Hmm well you said you're usual method isn't working. So you just have to figure out a different method maybe try to copy how your classmates use their magic" She suggested.

"That's just it I don't know how they're doing it, and I don't really want to have all the teacher's asking questions" Harry argued; starting to feel depressed.

"Well who's the best student in class so far?" April asked a plan forming in her head.

"That'd be Hermione Granger, she seems to be able to everything" he answered confused about the seemingly unrelated question.

"Harry the answer's obvious ask her to help you. Magic or not it's still a school and sometimes it's easier and more effective just to work with the smart kid."

"Huh, why didn't I think of that? Thanks April."

"No problem, good luck."

Feeling a little better after talking with Hedwig and April, Harry decided that he'd wait for a chance to speak to Hermione alone before asking her for help, just in case she says no. With nothing else to do until midnight he decided to call his family and see what they've been up to ("Who the heck is Bixter Storkboy?")

Thankfully that night Astronomy proved to be something he was good at, most likely due to all the stargazing he'd do during long stakeouts in New York, though he wasn't really sure what the stars had to do with magic.

**Thursday:** **Charms &Transfiguration**

Charms was taught by the diminutive Prof. Flitwick a man who from what Harry could tell most likely had some goblin in his background as his appearance somewhat reminded him of Griphook. Though unlike the goblin banker Prof. Flitwick was a man that didn't sneer or really offend anyone, even Harry laughed when the professor fell out of seat after reading his name off the class register. As the class worked on the lighting charm "lumos" Harry discovered another reason why he liked Flitwick, after he nearly blinded the class with the enormous ball of light he produced. The professor simply laughed it off stating he had to have great potential all, it reminded him of Master Splinter who always focused on the slightest bit of progress in his training. Unfortunately Harry didn't get the chance to speak with Hermione after class, but he was determined to speak with her before the end of the day.

Hoping to catch her before class Harry left Ron behind in the great hall during lunch to find the class room early. Luck seemed to be on his side for once as he soon found Hermione inside the Transfiguration classroom.

"Hermione, umm I was wondering if I could ask you something?" he asked mentally kicking himself for not planning out how he could convince her to help him. _Man maybe Donnie had the right idea with that flowchart._

"Uh sure Harry" she responded surprised that someone would ask her for anything.

"I was wondering if you could help me with my control issues. I'm getting tired of being blown up." Harry finally asked deciding to be completely honest and hope for the best. Unbeknownst to the students a strange cat was observing their conversation from the teacher's desk.

"Alright Harry we can begin tonight." She answered excitedly for reasons that were lost to the young ninja.

"Great, thanks, I should warn you I can't do weekends. I have some important family affairs to deal with this year. But I'm free the rest of the week" he told her pleased to see that the girl had no problem working around his schedule. The pair took their seats just as the rest of the class entered the room, but Harry noticed that both Ron and Dean were late at the same time he also noticed the cat on Prof. McGonagall's desk.

"Alright looks like we made it before her" said Dean as he and Ron raced into the room, their relief soon came to an end when the cat leapt of the desk and transformed into their teacher.

"Wicked" cheered Ron amazed by the display, a sentiment shared by the rest of the room.

"Thank you Mr. Weasley, perhaps I should transfigure one of you into a watch so you won't be late again" Prof. McGonagall threatened; Harry had to admit, if he hadn't gotten to know her before he would've thought she was serious. Once they had taken their seats the professor addressed the class warning them to take their work seriously, as she wouldn't tolerate foolishness, this time there was no doubt she was being very serious.

The time was spent trying to turn matches into needles, a task that while ideal for beginners still proved to be a difficult task to accomplish, and predictably Hermione was the first one to accomplish it, in fact she was the only one to pull it off, and the rest of the class was to practice the spell for homework.

"Hey Harry why'd you leave lunch so early?" Ron asked as they left the classroom

"Hermione's going to help me with my spell work" he explained, though his friend was confused as to why he wanted help from Hermione but Harry decided to just block him out for now. The youngest Weasley male wasn't the only one thinking about Harry and Hermione's tutoring sessions, as she was preparing for her next class Minerva allowed a small smile as she hoped that a friendship would be born from this new development.

Later that night the two Gryffindors met inside an empty classroom prepared to solve Harry's control issues.

"Alright, spells require three parts: incantation, wand movement, and intent" Hermione explained clearly, to the young ninja's relief. _She may rant like Donnie but at least her lectures are easy to follow_ thought Harry as he listened to the bushy haired girl's explanation.

"But I don't use a wand, I have my necklace" he reminded her being careful not to explain its' origins, or properties.

"What I'm getting at is you fulfill only two steps. I spoke to Prof. McGonagall and she explained that wand movement is necessary to shape the spell. The incantation is meant to really help clarify what you're trying to do, but can eventually be dropped with practice. Intent however could be defined here as both magical power and belief" Hermione continued slightly bothered by the interruption.

"Ok, so I have intent and incantation, I just need to shape the spell" said Harry following the girl's reasoning.

"Exactly, you're building up the energy but without form it isn't stable" Hermione concluded excited to be making progress. Sadly progress was slow, while Harry was glad that in the three hours they've practiced he'd at least stopped blowing himself up, his spells just refused to take form.

"Ok I'm not getting blown up anymore, but I'm still not getting it" he complained.

"Wait I have an idea, try directing the magic into a single point before shaping it" Hermione suggested, keeping careful watch over the boy's progress. With a nod of consent Harry once again tapped into his magical core, but this time instead of building energy, he slowly directed it to his hand. Opening his eyes he saw that his hand was surrounded by a red light, with only the slightest hint of purple.

"Alright now this time try and form it into a shape" she instructed watching for signs of his spell destabilizing, as the magical energy in Harry's hand formed a small misshapen sphere of light. "Good now I want you to try and feed a small steady stream of magic." Once again he did as instructed but this time Harry noticed something like a strainer was surrounding him. He realized that this was likely the anti-magic field of his necklace, but he could also see something else.

As he continued to slowly feed his spell, Hermione noticed that the lights color was slowly changing becoming a more even blend of purple and red; but all Harry could focus on was what looked like small purple streaks of light passing from his core through the field unaffected. Taking a chance he had his magic reach out for the energy and it seemed to absorb it somehow.

"Harry!" Hermione called drawing him out of his thoughts as he realized his spell had changed into mix of red and purple light. On instinct Harry decided to try the spell and successfully changed a match into a needle.

"What was that?" Hermione asked not recognizing such a phenomenon from her books.

"Honestly I don't know. But hey we did it, thanks Hermione" Harry cheered deciding to focus on the good news. After a few other tries it was found that he still had some control issues but at least he wouldn't blow himself up anymore, with plans to continue their study sessions the two made their way back to their house for the night. However as he slept something within Harry was changing.

**Friday: Potions (with Slytherin)**

"So make any progress with the bookworm?" Ron asked Harry as they made their way into the dungeons in search of their potions classroom.

"Yeah, plus she really isn't that bad, you should give her a chance" he replied as they entered the classroom, taking a moment to nod in greeting to Hermione and Neville.

"Maybe, but she's such a teacher's pet" Harry found that he couldn't argue that, it was true Hermione Granger was indeed a teacher's pet, but he did hope they'd come to see each other as friends, after all she was nice enough to help him. Overall with the progress he's made in controlling his magic, Harry didn't think something as simple as a class with the Slytherins was going to ruin his day, sadly he forgot two important details.

The first reviled it's self when the classroom door blew open for Prof. Snape, the professor that he was certain already hated before he even entered the castle. This was supported when Snape decided to try and humiliate him, during roll call.

"Harry Potter our new celebrity" he drawled earning quiet chuckles from Malfoy and the rest of the Slytherin first years.

"Yes sir" Harry responded trying to ignore the uncomfortable feeling of being leered at.

Then Snape when on about the subtleties of potions, but honestly Harry couldn't see the difference between it and chemistry, though he didn't appreciate being called a dunderhead, and from what he could tell neither did Hermione.

"Potter!" Snape snapped "what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Eager to prove her intelligence Hermione's arm practically flew into the air, but the professor only had eyes on the young Potter.

"Draught of the Living Death" he answered silently thanking Donnie and April for making him read ahead.

"Correct; why don't, we see if it wasn't just luck" said the Professor surprised the boy was able to answer his question "Where would I find a bezoar? And put your hand down you foolish twit" he finished turning on Hermione, much to her discomfort.

If the professor was hoping to stump him, he was in for disappointment after all Harry is a ninja, learning poison antidotes was something he learned years ago.

"You can find a bezoar in the stomach of goats, it can cure most poisons."

"5points from Gryffindor for cheek" Snape announced much to the Slytherin's amusement and the Gryffindor's especially Harry's resentment. As the lesson progressed the professor continued to harass Harry at every turn, even going as far as to blame him for Neville's mistakes despite being on the other side of the room. Finally the class was over and so was Harry's good mood.

"I can't believe that greasy git!" Ron complained as they left the classroom "you got his questions right, he's just argh."

"Ron I don't know what a git is, but I'm sure Snape is the greasiest!" Harry agreed, his friend's tirade helping to cool his temper.

"Well maybe you shouldn't have angered him" Hermione criticized.

"Hermione, he wanted me to fail it didn't matter if I got it or not" Harry argued "How can you defend him, he picked on you too!"

"He's a teacher, he wouldn't do that" she defended weakly but the boy didn't want to hear it.

"Look, I'll see you guys later" Harry bid them goodbye as he left to inform Prof. McGonagall he was leaving for the weekend. _I just hope I didn't miss training, because I need a good fight after this week_.


	11. Metalhead

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Potter, I must admit I was hoping you'd at least spend the first weekend in the castle" McGonagall confesses as Harry and Hedwig enter her office.<p>

"Sorry to disappoint Professor, but like I said my brothers come first" said Harry deciding not to mention the last week's difficulties especially Prof. Snape contributed to his desire to return to New York so soon. Before his head of house could say anything else he gave her a shock by silently teleporting himself directly from her office.

"Great so he really can be anywhere" Minerva mumbled to herself, before a small smile appeared on her face, as she imagined what a young James Potter would have done with such power.

"Welcome home, my son" Splinter greeted as he meditated under the tree in the dojo.

"How'd you know I was back?" Harry asked, noticing his father's eyes were still closed.

"Simple despite being silent, your teleporting does disrupt air flow" he explained, getting up to properly welcome his child home.

"Wow so you can actually feel that?" the young ninja questioned amazed by his sensei's skills.

"Yes, and in time you will too" Splinter chuckled at the barely contained excitement in the boy's eyes; yes it was good to have their family whole again.

"So where are the others?" Harry asks finally noticing the uncharacteristic quiet of the lair.

"Your brothers are currently running down a lead on The Kraang"

"Yeah and it paid off!" Donnie cheers as he and the others enter the lair, but Harry can't help but notice the damaged Kraang droid they're dragging in.

"Hey guys, what's with the droid?"

"Oh Donnie's going to try and study it" Leo explains "Come on tell us about school." So the rest of the night was spent training and telling his family about his time at school, he was glad to see that none of them liked Snape. Though Raph threatening to introduce his sais to the potions professor laughing at him made his day.

"Anyway, I'm going to get some sleep, moving between countries is exhausting" Harry yawned as he made his way to his room, grateful for the time difference.

Later that morning after a relaxing training session the brothers are relaxing in the living room as Donatello continues to examine the Kraang technology.

"This is light years ahead of anything I've ever seen" Donnie comments excitedly "Do you know what this is?" he asks Harry presenting a piece of the droid.

"No" he admits easily still curious about what his brother hopes to find.

"Neither do I, but I can't wait to find out!"

Their conversation is soon interrupted by the arrival of Master Splinter carrying a new bō staff for the genius turtle.

"Look Spike, Donnie got a new stick to break" Raph jokes to his pet turtle; referencing their last battle with The Kraang in which Donnie's staff proved ineffective before being split in half. The others had already told Harry about the mission and he had to admit perhaps a new weapon would be beneficial, even if it'd be weird to picture Donnie with anything else.

"With all due respect Sensei I can't fight alien technology with a 6ft staff" Donnie complains as he refuses the weapon "I was hoping to upgrade my weapon."

"Hmm a 7ft staff interesting" Splinter suggests teasingly

"No I meant modern technology" the purple turtle corrects, realizing his father was playing.

"Ah, a solar powered staff" the rat master replies earning a slight chuckle from Harry who'd caught on to what he was doing.

"I'm serious Sensei"

"I know and yes, you may upgrade your weapon" Splinter replies finished messing with his son's head.

"That's totally unfair!" Donnie begins to argue not noticing he'd been given permission

"Donnie, he said yes!" Harry interjects before his brother can start his tirade.

"Ninja's have been improving their arsenal for centuries; we are masters of adaptation" Splinter lectures.

"That's great, because with this tech', I'll be invincible!" Donnie cheers practically drooling over the possibilities "What should I make; electric sai, multi-shot shuriken, plasma swords!"

"Oh I want plasma swords come on Donnie, hook a brother up!" Harry calls, liking the idea of having such a weapon, and maybe introducing it to Snape.

"Remember Donatello, technology is a means not an end. You must prevail in battle, not your weapon; combat is not a video game" says Splinter, trying to pass wisdom to his child, unfortunately it has the opposite effect.

"That's it! I'll turn combat into a video game thanks Sensei" says Donnie as he drags the droid parts into his lab, with Harry in tow.

"So what're you going to build, because I do like the idea of plasma swords" Harry jokes as he takes his usual seat by his brother's work bench.

"I'm thinking remote controlled, robot turtle" Donnie answers already making designs.

"Cool, can I help?" the young ninja asks, excited by the idea of having their own robot.

"Hmm, I don't know Harry, you didn't even do the homework I gave you."

"Please Donnie, you know I'm a great lab assistant" he practically begs "besides who else would help, Mikey?"

"Ok, ok you can help" Donnie relents horrified at the idea of Michelangelo playing around in his lab. With a cheer Harry soon falls into the familiar role of being his brother's lab assistant; handling safe simple tasks, like retrieving tools, or just being an extra set of hands, as Donnie deals with the far more technical aspects.

"So, have you heard anything from that Ginny girl you told us about" Donnie asks as he blow torches a piece of metal.

"Yeah she sent me a message through Ron, apparently she's glad he and I get along for some reason." Harry replies, not noticing the knowing look on his brother's face _guess Master Splinter will be giving him the talk soon._

"Ok, what's with the weird look?" he asks noticing the odd smirk on the genius turtle's face.

"Nothing, hand me that drill" Donnie orders deciding to change subjects, or risk having to explain the birds and the bees to an eleven year old boy.

Meanwhile outside in the lair's living room, the brothers are visited by April.

"Hey guess, check this out" She calls, but Mikey is busy lounging and Raph and Leo are deep into a video game.

"In a minute April, I've just have to destroy Lame-o-nardo" Raph replies before winning the game, much to Leo's annoyance as he's subjected to his brother's victory dance.

"So what's up?" the red turtle asks as they join their friend on the couch.

"I set up a message board for weird sightings; and I've been getting stuff that might help us track Kraang activity and find my dad" April explains as she pulls up a link of a Kraang droid leaving a gas explosion.

"We'll check it out tonight" Leo orders

"Why not know?" April questions

"Because it's day time; we can't let people see us and I'm not letting Harry go alone" the leader explains

"Well I'm checking it out" she decides heading for the exit, only to be intercepted by Leo

"April, think about this, it could be dangerous."

"You know what else is dangerous; standing between me and my father" threatens the redhead forcing Leo to back off, but he did at least get her to agree to take Harry along.

"Sorry I had to pull you away from the lab" April apologized "The guys told me you sometimes like to act as Donnie's assistant."

"That's ok, this is important" Harry forgave, their conversation quickly came to an end once they spotted a Kraang droid walking down the street; with no other leads the pair decide to follow the alien from a distance.

Meanwhile back in the lair, Leo and Raph and Mikey were being introduced to Donnie's latest creation.

"What is it?" Leo asked, examining the short robotic turtle.

"Gentlemen and Raphael" Donatello quips as he presents the bot "this is the future of "ninjutsu."

"That's funny I always thought the future of ninjutsu would be taller" Raph counters, referring to the mechanical turtle's lack of height.

"Aw it's so cute" Mikey coos as he tickles the robot's chin. In response the creation activates it's assortment of weapons including laser cannon, flamethrowers, and a bat. The orange turtle falls over screaming in shock at the display; disturbing Hedwig from her nap.

"Sorry Hedwig, but he doesn't like to be tickled" Donnie apologizes upon seeing the glare the owl throws his way "I reverse engineered it from the Kraang droid."

"Ok why?" Leo asked not seeing the point.

"The drone can handle the dangerous stuff, while we stay out of harm's way."

"Oh I get it; it's a machine for wimps too scared to fight" Raph comments, seeing it as a sign of cowardice.

"No, it's for wimps too smart to fight" Donnie defend before stumbling over his words once he realized what he'd said. But before he can hope to correct himself, Mikey had come up with an idea of his own.

"Let's call him Metalhead!" the fun loving turtle suggests "why you ask; because he has a head and it's made of metal."

"We get it" Leo groans.

"I don't need a toaster fighting my battles" Raphael declares.

"This is ridiculous Donnie. It takes the whole point of being a ninja" their leader argues.

"It's exactly the point; we adapt" the inventor defends "go on, give him all you've got."

"Are you sure? I don't want to break your toy" Leo mocks.

"I do!" Raph cheers as he leaps into the air and dives at the robot sais at the ready. Just as the blades were about to make contact Metalhead catches him out of the air. As his brother struggles to escape the robot's grip Donnie proceeds to have Metalhead slam Raph repeatedly into the ground, sending the hotheaded turtle flying with a powerful kick.

Seeing their brother easily defeated, Leo and Mikey try their hands against the diminutive robot. As the pair rage against the machine, it quickly becomes apparent that Donatello had taken the initiative to reinforce the robot's armor, as their weapons harmlessly bounce of it. The exhibition soon comes to a painful end as Metalhead slams the turtle's heads together, as they recover from the blow Leo lets out an earsplitting scream as his foot is caught under the robot's weight. The blue turtle's screams soon come to an end when Metalhead delivers a powerful kick to the chest sending him flying into Raphael; with two turtles defeated Mikey is all alone when the mechanical turtle finishes him a mighty punch adding him to the pile.

"Ha, I just kicked your butts and I didn't even have to use the laser canon" Donnie taunts as Master Splinter enters the room. "Sensei, can I take Metalhead out for a test run tonight?"

"You may" Splinter allows but once again Donnie, expecting opposition begins to argue before he finally recognizes his father's words.

"You created this weapon, we must see how it works. But it is a test only, do not take it into battle" the master ninja orders, before continuing into the kitchen.

"You're taking it into combat aren't you" Raph asks rhetorically already knowing the answer.

"Totally!" Donnie admits, once again earning the wrath of Hedwig; leaving the turtle whining as the owl pecks at him for disobeying Master Splinter.

Up on the surface the two human members of the team have tracked The Kraang to an abandoned warehouse.

"Ok we go in quietly, and no matter what we don't engage" Harry orders taking command as the more experienced ninja. April easily agrees and the pair silently enter through an open window, hiding amongst crates they make their way to a meeting of The Kraang. Harry was right to want to keep hidden as he counts out at least a dozen aliens in the room.

Kraang1: "Is that which is the unstable mutagen ready, for using in the experiment that Kraang is being ready to begin?"

Kraang2: "The unstable mutagen will be tomorrow unleashing in the water supply."

This information horrified the children as they imagined the city being torn apart by rampaging mutants

Kraang3: "Many humans will mutation, this being good way to perfect mutagen to the point of perfection."

The Kraang's conversation soon begins to quite, hoping to hear more April leans against their hiding spot accidentally knocking over a fire extinguisher, gain their attention.

"Harry, can you get us out of here?" she whispers, panicking as the aliens approach.

"I don't know. I've never moved another person before" he answers trying to keep his cool. As the sound of their enemies steps get closer, Harry decides to take a chance; taking April's hand he manages to teleport them to alley a block away from the warehouse.

"Harry you did it" April cheers but her relief soon turns to worry as she takes in her friend's exhausted state. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah…I'm…ok" Harry gasps, taking a moment to collect himself he continues to reassure the girl "On top of moving from Scotland to NY, and moving the both of us I'm just tired."

"But you've teleported a lot before" April reminds him, remembering his lessons with Dumbledore and his missions.

"Yeah but I never carried Dumbledore across the ocean, I just met him there; plus on missions I only moved short distances, doing that even with a passenger is easy" Harry explains finally getting his strength back. Checking their location the pair decide to head to the lair and inform the others about The Kraang plot.

As April and Harry make their way through alley ways, the turtles are searching for them from above, as they make their way across roof tops. Unfortunately their movements aren't as silent tonight, for instead of Donatello, Leo, Mikey, and Raph are joined by Metalhead whose heavy mechanical body makes the bull in the china shop seem stealthy.

"Should we double back, I think there's a car alarm you didn't set off" Leo remarks sarcastically

"You guys are just jealous that you're out there in the cold; while I'm here eating Mikey's last slice of pizza" Donnie taunts, angering the orange turtle at the loss of his pizza.

"Guys down here!" Harry calls from the alley below "what's the deal, we heard you a mile away."

"Wait for it" Raph remarks before moving the boy a few steps to the side. Before his brother could ask what the problem was, the answer soon arrived in the form of Metalhead nearly crash landing on him.

"What is that?" April asks shocked by the robots entrance.

"Donnie's latest invention "Metalhead"" Leo answers.

"Cool you got it working!" Harry cheers ignoring the fact the robot almost landed on him.

"Sorry I'm still getting used to the controls!" Donnie apologizes accidently activating the megaphone.

Turning away from the subject of Metalhead; April and Harry inform the turtles of The Kraang's plot to infect the cities' water supply with mutagen. Not willing to wait they planned to destroy the mutagen tonight, but Leo refused to let the robot help due to its' loud clumsy movements.

"Man its swarming with Kraang" Harry comments from the rafters, noticing they were in much greater numbers than that afternoon.

"Bash some bots" Raph declares getting pumped for the fight.

"Ready to destroy some droids" says Leo getting into the spirit

"Crush some Kraang" adds Harry.

"Clean some closets" Mikey finishes ruining the moment.

Done wasting time Leo begins the attack by decapitating one of the aliens from behind. As his partner prepares to open fire on the lead turtle Raph sneak attacks from behind stabbing the Kraang straight through the back. Two more droids soon appear ready to open fire but Mikey and Harry drop on top of them silencing them. With no sign that they've been detected the brothers silently make their way deeper into the warehouse; where they see Kraang are stockpiling mutagen for their experiment.

"What's the play Leo?" Harry asks tightening his grip on his blade. Before Leo can answer one of the surviving Kraang from earlier managed to crawl up behind them and alert the room.

Outside April and Metalhead (Donnie) are watching the warehouse from the adjacent rooftop. However while the amateur kunoichi is focused on the mission the purple turtle is more interested in watching her.

"Look at her, she's so beautiful. On this monitor she can't tell I'm staring" Donnie says to himself, ignorant of the disapproving look from Hedwig at the boy's behavior as he zooms in on the redhead's face.

"You know that's not muted right?" April informs him, playing of his obvious crush.

"Oh course, if it was muted, you couldn't hear me joking!" the turtle offers a weak excuse horrified that she'd heard him "so how do you think the fight's going?" As if in answer to his question a massive laser blasts through the warehouse's roof accompanied by the screams of his brothers.

"Run they're everywhere!" Mikey's screams from within the warehouse.

"Not well" April remarks.

As The Kraang laydown heavy fire the brothers are forced to take cover, with no room for a counter attack things look grim for the heroes. Suddenly Metalhead smashes in through the ceiling, crushing two Kraang droids upon landing.

"What're you doing? What's wrong with your arms?!" Leo asks drawing notice to the strange misshapen position of the robot's arms.

"My hands aren't on my hips" Donnie asks to which the others give a resounding no. "Sorry forgot to press B." Metalhead then begins to open fire upon the aliens, acting as an army of one, the mechanical turtle begins to single handedly turn the tide of battle.

"Hey Raph how's it feel being saved by a toaster" Donnie taunts enjoying the embarrassed look on his brother's face.

"Burn!" Mikey yells pointing over Metalhead's (Donnie's) shoulder.

"Yeah. I thought it was a good one" says Donnie not understanding the warning.

"No! Burn!" Mikey reiterates. Donnie finally catches on and fires Metalhead's flamethrower at the advancing Kraang droids. As the robotic turtle continues its assault, one of the wounded Kraang notices Metalhead is actually their technology, a devious plan soon begins to form in the brain squid's mind. Opportunity soon shows itself when one of Metalhead's laser blasts ignites a chemical container; the resulting explosion destroys the mutagen, but it also damages the robot's antenna breaking the signal to Donnie's controller.

"Aw man" Donnie complains as he tries to reestablish control, only to be horrified as he sees a Kraang attach itself to Metalhead, taking control of his creation. The turtle can only watch as his creation begins to fire on his brothers. "No, no I can fix this" Donnie panics trying to find some way to regain control, only to have his efforts stopped by Hedwig pecking and scratching at him.

"Donatello! The time for games it over!" Splinter orders as Hedwig joins him on his shoulder sharing his intense stare. "Go help your brothers!"

"Sensei, Hedwig you're right. My brothers need me" Donnie resolves as he takes up his bō staff; with the snowy owl leading the way he races off to save his brothers.

Back in the warehouse Harry and the others continue to struggle against Metal head.

"Give it everything you've got. It has to have a weak spot!" Leo orders, but their efforts prove futile as all their attacks simply bounce off Metalhead's reinforced shell. Metalhead soon gives the boys a taste of his steel knuckles as Kraang reinforcements arrive.

"Incendio!" Harry calls desperately trying the fire spell, but sadly he lacks the power to break through The Kraang's magical resistance and merely warms them slightly.

Kraang1: "Kraang, the one that is called Harry is that which is called in earth terms is called magical"

Kraang2"Noted Kraang. Kraang shall be sure to recover that which is the corpse of the one who is called Harry, for Kraang."

Leo, Mikey, Raph, and Harry don't have time to ponder the aliens words as the climb to their feet determined to come out alive.

Kraang (Metal head): "Now Kraang, will destroy you. Which one wants to be first to be destroyed by Kraang."

"Me!" Donnie yells as he drops down standing between his brothers and the enemy.

"Donnie!" Harry cheers feeling much more confident with all his brothers with him.

"You guys deal with the droids, I've got Metalhead" Donnie orders prepared to face off against his own creation.

The showdown commences as the robot turtle fires a rocket fist at its creator, Donnie manages to dodge the initial strike, but the flying fist continues its' pursuit until he manages to use his staff to knock the fist back at the robot. Trying to go on the offensive Donatello strikes at Metalhead, but all his attacks simply have no effect; the hijacked robo-turtle then counters with its laser blaster once again forcing the organic turtle on the defensive. As Donnie is pushed back his staff is snapped in two as he blocks an incoming laser blast, much to his dismay. But he doesn't have time to brood as Metalhead's eye plate opens up to reveal hidden missiles, barely having time to leap out of the way Donnie manages to avoid getting blown up. Hiding behind cover Donnie notices that the explosion had damaged a support beam, with a plan in mind the turtle comes out into the open.

"Hey Kraang! The one who is called your mother, wears the boots that are made for combat!" he taunts positioning himself in front of the damaged beam.

"The comment that is made by you shows ignorance of Kraang, the ones known by you as mo…"

"Just come get me!" Donnie interrupts not interested in Kraang biology. The Kraang controlled Metalhead takes the bait and releases a barrage of missiles at the turtle; prepared for this Donnie charges past the projectiles as they impact against the support beam behind him. Determined to make the kill the Kraang fires the robot's lasers once more at the approaching turtle, who in response flips over the fire landing behind his creation, just as the support beam falls impaling Metalhead and the Kraang on Donnie's broken staff.

"Booyakasha!" Donnie cheers, barely able to believe that he won.

"Nice job bro" Mikey and Harry compliment as they join their brother having finished off the remaining aliens.

"Yeah not bad. Except the part where you built the thing in the first place, and the part where it broke, and the part where it tried to kill us" Raph complains taking pleasure in rubbing in Donnie's mistake.

"Enough Raph!" Harry interrupts coming to Donatello's rescue "I helped him remember" he quickly shuts Raph up before he can start a new rant, with a light fire spell to his butt, getting a laugh from the others.

Back in the lair as his brother's entertain themselves with video games; Donnie tinkers with an invention as he broods unable to forget Raphael's words.

"What troubles you Donatello" Splinter asks not liking to see his son so depressed.

"This was all my fault Sensei" Donnie sighs.

"You are responsible yes; responsible for destroying the mutagen, responsible for saving the people of this city. Responsible for defeating advanced technology using only: ingenuity, bravery, and a stick" Master Splinter reminds him, successfully restoring his son's confidence.

"Thanks Sensei maybe you're right" the turtle smiles.

"I am" Splinter declares returning the smile.

"I guess with proper training, there's nothing better than a wooden stick" Donnie's epiphany didn't last as it's revealed that he'd made another upgrade "except a laser guided rocket launching wooden stick."

"No!" Harry declares having seen the potential disaster, snatches the weapon from Donnie and hands it over to Hedwig. "Just drop it in tunnel 346" the boy instructs getting no argument from the owl.

_These boys are going to have me plucking my own feathers_ thought Hedwig as she carefully flies down the tunnel as behind her, she hears Harry threaten to turn Donatello's shell into a TV tray should he try and upgrade his weapon again.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading, leave a commentreview.


	12. Ninja vs Ferret boy

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

* * *

><p>Harry's absence from the Hogwarts didn't go unnoticed; Prof. McGonagall had to spend a good deal of time convincing his friends that he was alright, and would simply had personal business away from the castle. While the students weren't too difficult it was one Severus Snape that had truly tested her patience.<p>

Dumbledore had called his head of houses for a routine staff meeting for the new school year, but once someone had brought up Harry's absence at mealtime, he had no choice but to inform them of their arrangement; to his credit he did manage to omit anything about the turtles.

"I don't see why you should pander to the Potter brat's demands" Snape complained.

"Now Severus, Mr. Potter is at Hogwarts at great personal sacrifice. He's lived his entire life in America and to be ripped away from his peaceful home only to be dropped into the center of attention, I saw no reason not to try and ease his burden." Dumbledore explained in a grandfatherly tone, trying to ease his potion master's temper.

"Oh yes celebrity, is such a burden" the professor replied sarcastically "please the boy, is just like his father, just calling for attention."

"Are we speaking of the same boy?" Prof. Sprout questioned "in the classes I've had with him, Mr. Potter has tried to fade into the background, honestly if the students didn't work in pairs I would've lost track of him."

"Same in my class, though his incredibly powerful lumos charm ruined his attempts" Prof. Flitwick supported. With Minerva also confirming this behavior it was obvious that while friendly and kind by nature, Harry preferred not to be in the spotlight. But Snape had simply convinced himself it was all a gimmick.

It was the sudden appearance of said Gryffindor and his owl in her office that brought Prof. McGonagall back to the present, as she greeted the young boy.

"Welcome back, Mr. Potter. I trust you had a productive weekend"

"Yep, though that time zone change is driving me nuts." Harry answered feeling much more relaxed after a weekend at home. After being informed that he had an hour before curfew, the young ninja made his way to his room.

"Harry, where were you?" Ron questions seeing his friend enter the common room.

"Just had some family business to take care of" he answered paying no mind to the questioning look on the Weasley boy's face. After that first weekend life for Harry fell into a routine of spending his week in the castle and returning home each weekend, eventually nobody questioned his weekly absences, and with his slowly improving magical control things were starting to look up…well except Prof. Snape; he still wished to introduce the man to his tantō.

"Mate, this is going to be wicked!" Ron cheered as he and Harry walked the halls; it'd just been announced that flying lessons would begin that week and the redhead couldn't have been more excited.

"Just flying through the air as long as you want. I think I'm finally starting to love magic" Harry quips just as eager to fly. But the good cheer comes to an end as they hear Draco's latest barb against them.

"Must be exciting to even hold a broom, eh Weasley" Malfoy sneers as his pet gorillas and a pug faced Slytherin girl named Pansy Parkinson laughed behind him.

"Look ferret boy, leave before I humiliate you again" Harry threatens taking some pleasure in seeing Crabbe and Goyle back away, clearly remembering the train incident. Seeing he'd have no backup Malfoy simply walked away throwing a glare at the Potter boy.

With their distraction gone, the boys resume their conversation.

"So Ron, have you flown before?"

"Yeah, my brothers and I play Quidditch all the time" he answers his anger at the human ferret forgotten as he imagines his favorite game.

"Um what's Quidditch?" Harry asks not understanding the glazed over look in his friend's eyes. Apparently this was the wrong thing to ask as Ron was not only outraged that someone didn't know about what he considered the greatest game ever, and began a long lecture on the subject. Mid-rant the redhead suddenly grabs his friend's arm and drags him toward the school trophy, where after three weeks of school Harry finally finds something related to his parents.

Hanging in a trophy case is a plack dedicated to James Potter for successfully winning the Quidditch cup. The image stays in his mind as he and Ron join the Gryffindors and Slytherins outside on the castle grounds.

"Alright I don't want any fooling around" says Madam Hooch the school flying instructor as she eyes the first years. While the image of an aged woman with grey spiky rocker hair, would normally amuse Harry, the look coupled with her yellow eagle like eyes give the woman an intimidating appearance. The instructor proceeded to teach them how to call their brooms, ending in mixed results where people like Ron, Malfoy, and surprisingly Harry manage it easily, others like Hermione and Neville have a little trouble.

But things could never stay quiet at Hogwarts for long; for as soon as Madam Hooch orders them to gently hover on the brooms, Neville's panicking causes him to lose control ultimately crashing into the castle wall. With strict instructions not to try anything, the teacher leads a crying Neville to the hospital wing.

"Ha, did you see that useless lump cry" Malfoy and his gang laugh, before noticing something near Neville's crash zone. "Looks like Longbottom dropped something. Let's see if he can find it in a tree" he smirks as he holds up a glass globe with mist inside.

"Enough Malfoy!" Harry demands holding his hand out "give it to me."

"Think you're tough Potter, come get it" the Slytherin challenges as he flies into the air. Not being able to stand a bully Harry disregards Hermione's protests and pursues the albino boy.

"What're you going to do now" the young ninja challenges silently thankful that the magic inside the broom seems to be unaffected by him. Intimidated by the grace in which the other boy was able to follow him Draco decides to throw the globe away hoping to see it shatter against the ground. In the blink of an eye Harry races after the sphere, as the wind rushes past his ears and his adrenalin builds, he manages to catch the globe just inches off the ground.

As Harry lands his broom he's subjected to the cheers of his classmates, until one stern voice breaks through the crowd.

"Harry Potter!" Prof. McGonagall yells as she approaches the boy "come with me." Ron tries to come to his friend's defense, a quick glare from the professor silences him, as she marches Harry into the castle.

As Harry follows the professor quietly he can't help but feel ashamed that he let Malfoy egg him on like that. _I've got to control my temper better, before I become another Raphael_.

"Wood, I've found you a new seeker" McGonagall tells a fourth year student who Harry recognizes as fellow Gryffindor Oliver wood, and thanks to Ron he also knew wood was the house team captain. Their head of house went on to describe the Potter boy's excellent flying and insisted that he'd be perfect for the seeker position.

"Professor, I think you forgot I'm busy on weekends" Harry reminded them, while interested in the game, he couldn't put it before his family and the search for Mr. O'Neil.

"Harry, we typically practice during the week, so no worries" Oliver explained excited to have new blood for his team.

"I don't know, can I think about it?" he asks receiving a nod from the captain and the professor, though Minerva sincerely hoped he'd agree. With his afternoon free Harry decided to visit Neville in the hospital.

"Be quick he need's his rest" Madam Pomfrey the school nurse (healer) instructs as she attends to her other patients.

"Hey Neville, how're you feeling?" Harry asks the injured boy, taking a seat by his bed.

"I'm alright" he answers feeling embarrassed by what happened "but why'd you come to visit?"

"Isn't it obvious, you're my friend" the ninja responds truthfully, not liking the astonished look on Neville's face.

"Really, I thought….I was the only one who thought we were friends."

"Why would you think that?"

"Well, I wasn't sure if you'd want such a pathetic friend" he answered making Harry feel ashamed, he honestly liked the quiet boy. The two then began a simple conversation, getting to know each other better; their talk came to an end when Pomfrey ordered Harry to leave, but not before returning what Neville had called a rememberall and a promise to hang out sometime.

Still unsure about his seeker problem, Harry decided to give his school expert a call.

"You've got to do it!" April encouraged over the T-phone "This is your chance to experience what your dad did.

"But what about you?" he argued not wanting to let down his first friend.

"Harry, we don't have any solid leads you can still live your life." She finished leaving no room for arguments, and so Harry became the new seeker for Gryffindor.

"Seeker, wicked!" Ron congratulated him at dinner "you've got to be the youngest ever."

"Youngest in a century apparently" Harry confirmed.

"You break the rules, but end up rewarded" Hermione having overheard, comments in disbelief.

"Why don't you mind your own business" Ron complains still having problems with the brainy girl. Before the ensuing argument can begin, they're visited by their favorite nuisance.

"Enjoying your last meal before they ship you off back to the colonies" Malfoy drawls as he and his groupies approach the table. Harry only smirks as Hedwig flies into the hall delivering his new broom.

"Actually, I've decided to stick around" he counters "you see, thanks to your stunt, I've been given the chance to play seeker for Gryffindor." Harry can't help but enjoy the enraged look on the pompous Slytherin's face.

"Think you're so great Potter, I challenge you to a wizard's duel midnight in the trophy room" Draco challenges having heard about Harry's difficulties with spells. Calmer now Harry can see the challenge for what it is a weak attempt to bait him, and decides to turn the tables.

"Why wait? Let's do this here right now; magic vs physical combat!" he counter offers, playing to the sense of superiority he's found a lot of "pureblood" wizards carry.

Harry's voice carries through the hall shocking not only the students but also the teachers.

"Doesn't want any attention" Snape mocked recalling his colleagues' words as he Minerva and Dumbledore approach the table. "What's this foolishness Potter?"

"Potter and I are just going over the terms of our duel" Malfoy answered seeing no possible way for him to lose.

"Yep he challenged me I'm just setting the conditions" Harry confirmed. "Let's make this interesting; I'll take you and your cronies on all at once." By this point everyone was sure the boy was insane. However Dumbledore never lost the twinkle in his eye; having an idea of what the young ninja was capable of he agreed to allow the duel.

"Albus, what're you up to?" Minerva asked.

"I just believe Mr. Malfoy could use some humbling" explained the headmaster, sharing a silent chuckle with his deputy.

"Harry, are you sure you want to do this?" Neville asked concerned for his friend.

"Don't worry Nev', this'll be easy" Harry assured him before adding one more condition; should Harry win, Draco and his friends must publically apologize to everyone they bullied. However should he lose, Harry must resign as seeker.

Space was quickly cleared in the center of the hall, as the students prepared to watch what they assumed to be a brutal defeat for the young Potter. As the wards were set, Harry handed his necklace to Ron removing his ability to safely use magic, and entered the ring facing down Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle who had seen this as a chance at revenge.

The match was to be refereed by Prof. Snape who delighted in seeing Potter humiliated; was soon disappointed as the boy expertly dodged around Draco's opening spell. The hall fell silent as the-boy-who lived moved around the arena with precision that professional duelists would be jealous of.

"Is that all you can do Potter, just run away!" Malfoy taunted hoping to distract his opponent but Harry would not be deterred; determined to put the boy down, he signaled to his lackeys to surround Harry in hopes of boxing him in.

Harry could see what the Slytherins were doing and decided to make it easy for them, positioning himself between the gorillas and in front of the albino ferret.

"Locomotor Mortis!" they called casting the leg-locker curse at the boy believing there was no way for him to escape. With a bored expression on his face Harry simply flipped over the spells leaving Crabbe and Goyle to curse each other, while the third spell impacted against the wards. Through playing the young ninja dashed towards Malfoy, dodging his repeated attempts to curse him. Draco was stunned once Harry reached him, easily relieving him of his wand before finishing the duel with a nerve strike that Master Splinter would be proud of.

The hall fell silent as they struggle to understand that they'd witnessed what was essentially a muggle defeating 3 wizards.

"Booyakasha" Harry cheers, while confusing also wakes the audience as the entire school minus the Slytherin table erupts in applause, as Snape is forced to declare him the winner through gritted teeth.

"Blimey Harry, where'd you learn to fight like that?" Ron and Neville ask in awe as he replaces his necklace.

"My father" he answers not seeing the harm; while Harry did indeed hate the spotlight he decided it was better to come out of the shadows, then to let himself be manipulated. The sight of Malfoy being forced to apologize to all his victims simply supported the idea.

"You shouldn't have done that Harry" ok so not everyone agreed with him.

"Why not, the slimy git deserved it!" Ron argued.

"Hermione, I didn't even hurt him that bad" Harry tried to explain, only for the girl to gesture to the downed Slytherins, specifically Draco whose body was still twitching. "That'll wear off."

The students were soon sent back to their houses, during the walk back to Gryffindor the students were singing a different tune, and no longer mocked Harry for his problems; after all he'd just proven he was formidable with or without magic.

That night after curfew Harry decided it was time to start getting some answers. The living paintings and prefect patrols may be enough to stop wizards from sneaking out, but they didn't account for a ninja. An open window and his tegaki, made for an easy escape as the young ninja scaled the castle walls. Silently and unseen he made his way through the castle, his destination the third floor. Arriving at the forbidden third floor, Harry began to search for anything suspicious, his search finally paid off when he found a locked door.

_Ok why have a locked room, on a forbidden floor _he thought to himself; the answer was obviously because there was something hidden there. While the intelligent thing to do would be to fall back and return with an actual plan; Harry is an eleven year old boy with lock picks, so that wasn't going to happen. He soon regretted that decision, for sleeping behind the door was a giant three headed dog; seeing it was about to wake up, Harry quickly slammed the door and made a run for the stairs.

The appearance of Mrs. Norris the caretaker Mr. Filch's cat made it clear, it was time to get out of there, by the time Filch caught up to his cat, the only sign of Harry was an open window.

_Ok, vicious three headed mutant dog, in a school, full of children yeah that makes sense,_ he thought sarcastically as he climbed up the side of the castle; all the while questioning what could possible warrant keeping such a dangerous creature.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading, leave a commentreview.

Tegaki, translation: Hand hooks; claws used to climb surfaces such as brick, stone, concrete, and wood.

Tantō: Japanese short blade; average blade length is roughly 6-12in. Late I know but since I was already explaining the tegaki I decided to add this.


	13. My Uncle Spider Bites

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

* * *

><p>Kind. Understanding. Tolerant. Thin. What do these words have to do with each other? They're all the exact opposite of Vernon Dursley. Vernon is a severely overweight man of British origin, known for his vain and hateful personality, always taking pleasure in looking down on those less fortunate. In fact the only things he seemed to have any positive emotions towards are his family, alcohol, and TV. The last of which being the reason he's currently traveling to the roof of his building.<p>

Coincidentally Harry and his brothers are on said rooftop currently stacking out a possible lead on The Kraang.

"So your school has a three headed dog?" Mikey asks Harry as they compete on their T-phones.

"Yeah, but I still don't know why" he answers leaning against a satellite dish; focusing on their game.

"We've been here for hours! Face it nothing's happening!" Raph complained.

"Trust me guys, my source says The Kraang are breaking into that lab tonight" Donnie reassures.

"Sources? You mean April, your girlfriend" Harry teased getting a laugh from Raph and Mikey.

"Guys quiet, we can't miss The Kraang" Leo hissed. The turtle's complaints come to a sudden stop as the roof access door swings open revealing Vernon Dursley. The brothers stare at the man unsure of what their next move should be, unfortunately Dursley has decided to make the first move and it's not a pleasant one.

"What'd you bleeding wankers, do my telly! Ruddy freaks dressing up for Halloween early!" the fat man yelled angering and confusing the boys with his use of British slang.

"Does anyone have any idea what he said?" Leo asks.

"Hey I'm still trying understand what a git is. That was way too British for me" Harry quips. "Just leave this to me" he instructs holding back his temper, as he approaches the angry British man. "Sir, there is no reason to panic, we're just shooting a movie" he lied, hoping it was convincing.

"Potter!" Whatever Harry was expecting it certainly wasn't this.

"You died, I dumped you myself you little freak!" Vernon cried his facing paling as he was faced with the very child he condemned to death.

"You what!" Raph and Harry yelled unable to contain their anger any longer. Despite sharing these feelings Leo, Donnie, and Mikey knew they had to focus on their mission, but their brothers wouldn't be distracted as they continued to argue with the man. Their yelling doesn't go unnoticed by the Kraang agents down on the street.

"How do you justify trying to kill a baby?!" Harry demanded struggling against Donnie's grip.

"Who cares, I say we rip his head off, stupid mustache and all!" Raph threatened as he too was restrained by Mikey and Leo.

"Why should I give a damn about you or your ruddy circus freaks?" Vernon argued; he'd moved his family to America and dumped his nephew in hopes of escaping the magical world. The sight of Harry and turtles only fueled his hate for them and anything he deemed unfit.

"Listen you fat piece of sh…" Raph's comment was effectively interrupted by a laser blast shooting past his face, courtesy of The Kraang.

"Kraang droids! Way to blow our position guys" says Leo annoyed by his brother's actions. As the brothers engage the enemy Vernon cowers behind cover.

Fueled by rage Raph charges one of the aliens, maneuvering around laser fire; reaching the droid he slams his knee repeatedly into the Kraang, finishing it with a stab to the neck.

Leo deflects the enemy fire of his swords, as he makes his approach, his katana soon find their mark, cleanly slicing the droids in half.

Mikey cartwheels around the lasers, his crazy unpredictable movements throw of the Kraang's aim, unable to follow his movements the alien is shocked when the droid's head is knocked clean off, by the turtle's nunchucks.

In an impressive show of gymnastics, Donnie flips and dashes around the lasers before a solid blow from his staff, knocks the alien flat on its backside.

While Raph was angry Harry was absolutely furious, the young wizard made full use of his training as he teleported from droid to droid, stabbing his blade clean through their bodies.

As the brothers move into finish the enemy, a shrill voice distracts them allowing The Kraang to escape.

"Vernon what's keeping you!?"

The brothers turned to see a thin horse faced woman speaking to the annoying fat man. As infuriating as it was to meet Harry's uncle, the aunt was probably worse.

Petunia Dursley (née Evans) Harry's biological aunt. While the physical opposite of her husband, shared his opinions. After already moving their family once she wasn't about to let that happen again.

"Don't make a move boy, you and your kung-fu frogs, can just bugger off!" She ordered.

"We're not frogs you idiots!" Raph yelled at the couple "And how are we supposed to "bugger off" if we can't move!"

"And it's not kung-fu. It's an ancient Japanese battle art!" Donnie argued defending their passion.

_I can't believe I'm related to that _Harry thought disgusted by the idea, until he noticed something horrifying. "Guys, he got us on video!"

It was true, in Vernon's hand was proof of their existence, something they couldn't afford to let someone keep.

"Not for long he doesn't" Raph growled, charging for the phone only to have the door slammed in his face.

"I'll just 'port in and get them" Harry suggested only to be stopped by Leonardo.

"No the police are already on their way, and you don't have time to search a whole building."

He knew his brother was right, the sirens were already close by, and he had no clue where in the building to search; though reluctant the brothers had no choice but to return and report to Master Splinter.

"Not only did Harry and Raphael alert The Kraang, but you got caught on video!"

"But Sensei he was the angriest, nastiest guy you've ever met" Raph tried to defend.

"Besides you" Mikey quipped annoying his older brother.

"Oh I didn't realize he said mean things. Of course you had no choice but to jeopardize your mission" Splinter replied sarcastically.

"Sensei, these were the people who tried to kill me!" Harry argued shocking his family; never in his life, no matter what happened has Harry ever raised his voice to Splinter.

"You are ninjas, you work in the shadows, in secret. This becomes difficult if there is proof of your existence, in high definition!" Splinter lectured, making a mental note for his youngest uncharacteristic temper as of late.

"Look, we know where they live we'll just find them and get the video" Raph suggested the threat on the Dursley's left unsaid.

"I understand and share your feelings about these Dursley's, but anger is self-destructive."

Master Splinter had a suitable punishment in mind for his angry sons. Raphael was forced to perform the arrow dodging exercise, ordinarily not a very difficult feat, however tonight Leo, Donnie, and Mikey were instructed to insult their brother during the exercise. Raph inability to control his temper had caused him to fail, and left the dojo covered in suction cup arrows; his sensei's lesson was clear: control your anger before it controls you.

For Harry, Splinter had a different punishment in mind.

"What!?" Harry asked in disbelief of his sensei's words.

"You are to convince your uncle to give you the video, with reason not force" He repeated himself.

"But why; you hate this guy too" his son questioned.

"Harry, ever since you started Hogwarts, you've been forced to balance both school and your missions. It's understandable that this would bring you stress, but you've been losing your temper too easily. Last week you beat up a child, for no reason other than he was a pain. Tonight Donatello tells me, you looked like you wanted to murder this man. You must regain control of your anger, I am not asking you to forgive, no I would never do that, I am asking you to put your anger aside for your family." Splinter lectured hoping to prevent the worse for his son.

Up on the surface Vernon and Petunia are enjoying the moonlight as they plot over what to do with the video.

"Vernon what're we going to do? Those freaks will find us again"

"Don't worry Pet, with this we hold the power. We'll make a fortune selling this and expose those freaks once and for all."

The idea of finally having power over the wizards, was exhilarating for the couple, but for Petunia the bonus was the chance to hurt her nephew and through him the memory of her sister. The couples, discussion came to an end once Harry and the turtles landed in front of them.

"What do you freaks want?" Petunia questioned still on her power trip. Splinter had already informed the turtles that their younger brother would have to do the talking, so with a not so gentle nudge from Raph, Harry took hold of his temper.

"Listen, we don't want any trouble, please just give us the video and you'll never see us again" he forced out through gritted teeth.

"What's in it for us?" Vernon sneered.

"What's in it for you, is I don't jab my sai straight up your…"Raph began only to be interrupted by Leonardo.

"Thank you Raphael. I will take over, so what do you want exactly?"

"Hmm I'm thinking a million dollars" the fat man answered smugly, not expecting them to be able to pay. And he was right yes the Potter family vaults may have a significant amount of money, but Harry had already signed control over to Master Splinter until he was older.

"We don't have a million dollars"

"We do have some Canadian coins though" Mikey suggested hoping to tempt them.

"No deal! Guess you freaks are about to be lab ex…" Vernon's taunt came to an end as he and his wife pressed against the wall by Harry's magic. Ever since he rediscovering his power the turtle have seen Harry make mistakes; for example accidentally pushing the first pizza guy they saw too hard (see chapter2) but it was clear this was no accident, these people had threatened their family and Harry wanted blood.

"Listen and listen good, I hate you, but I'll let you live if you give me that phone" Harry threatened, his green eyes glowing with hate in the shadows of his hood.

"Harry enough!" Leo ordered hoping to show his brother the light before he went too far. But it was a different light that stopped the boy; as a moving van driven by The Kraang, not about to let his brother become street pizza Leo tackles Harry to the ground saving his life and releasing the Dursleys. Seeing the van was coming around for a second try, Raph throws a nearby garbage can at the windshield, causing them to crash.

"Well that was easy" Raph's smirk quickly fell once a squad of Kraang came out onto the street "maybe not."

The brothers quickly scattered as the aliens rained down laser fire; Raph runs along the side of a building, using his height and momentum, leaps towards a pair of Kraang droids, disarming them with a few well-placed kicks, before introducing them to his sais.

Donnie and Mikey demonstrate impeccable teamwork, as the purple turtle forces back a group of Kraang droids, setting them up for decapitation from his brother's kusarigama.

As the ninjas are locked in battle Vernon and Petunia try to make their escape, but the fat man is knocked into the back of the Kraang van by a falling droid.

"Vernon!" the woman yells worried about her husband; so distracted by this she doesn't see the stray laser blast about to hit her; however this doesn't slip by Harry or Leo.

"Harry the woman!" he orders but to his disappointment his brother is more concerned with fighting, than saving Petunia, so however reluctant Leo races over and just barely manages to tackle her out of the way, the laser just skimming his shell. Meanwhile Harry continues to fight slicing through robotic limbs, until the sound of a car engine catches his attention, as he sees the remaining Kraang retreating with Vernon trapped inside their van.

"Argh! They got away with the video" he cried out in anger.

"The video, Harry they also took your uncle!" Leo reminds him, but is disappointed to only be met with apathy. "Harry as bad as Raph's temper is, you've been nothing but vengeful. You would've let that woman die."

"Why should I care Leo, they hurt me I…"

"Am going home" his leader interrupts

"What?" Harry asks not wanting to believe what he just heard. Looking to the others for support didn't help anything, as even Raphael thought he'd gone too far.

"Look, Harry we understand, but you've been losing your cool a lot lately and we can't risk your temper getting you hurt" Donnie tried to explain, but Harry wouldn't hear of it and just silently teleported home.

"What now?" Mikey asks trying to turn their thoughts away from Harry. Donnie noticed the truck was leaking, so they set out to follow the trail, wishing they could leave the look of betrayal on their brother's face behind with Petunia's heartbroken cries.

Down in the lair's kitchen Harry wallows in his anger.

"What's wrong with everybody? Why should I care if those…people are hurt?" He rants, as the every patient snowy owl sits on her perch. "I know I came close to crossing the line but, I didn't isn't that enough!?" he finishes look to Hedwig for an answer, unfortunately her response is a resounding no.

"You just don't get it, I've spent years hating my birth parents for something they didn't do, and now I finally meet the ones truly responsible and everyone wants me to let it go. They just don't understand!"

"I do understand" voices Splinter as he enters the kitchen "Harry, let me tell you a story." Growing up Harry had always loved stories, so despite his current mood he decided to listen.

"When I was a young man, I fell in love with a woman…"

"Never mind, Sensei" Harry interrupts as he tries to leave; he may like stories, but he's still eleven love bores him. But his efforts are thwarted by Hedwig smacking him upside the head, with her wing, glaring at him_ shut up and listen to your father._

"Thank you, Hedwig. As I was saying, her name was Tang Shen" Splinter continued telling Harry, about how his former friend Oroku Saki (The Shredder) insulted and hurt him in front of Tang Shen. Unwilling to let it go, Splinter attacked Saki and their rivalry turned into jealousy and hatred, hatred that ultimately took the life of his beloved. "You see my son, I know what revenge brings, and I know what hatred can turn you into."

"But, he hurt you, Tang Shen, and he's still hunting us" Harry reminded him, still reeling over the similarities of himself and** him**.

"Yes, he is a prisoner of his hatred" Splinter sighed "and while I understand how you feel. I will not allow my hatred for Oroku Saki, to force us into a confrontation. You must not let hatred take you, lest you turn into another Shredder."

There it was right in the open, Harry's hate for these people had endangered the people he loved, just as Shredder's hatred had killed Tang Shen. Since he started to lose his cool, he allowed Malfoy to play him, beat up three kids in front of the whole school, jeopardized their mission, and nearly got himself and his family killed. He was disgusted to see how far he'd allowed himself to slip.

"I could've chosen to ignore him to let his words and hate wash over me, like a river over stone. What choice will you make?" He finished leaving his son to his thoughts.

"Hedwig" Harry addressed the owl "can you lead me to my brothers?" Hedwig stared into the boy's eyes, she found what she'd been looking for and took off, her boy racing right behind her.

Across town the turtles managed to track the van to warehouse, sneaking inside was easy and they quickly made their way into an underground chamber, containing a giant tank of mutagen. Next to the vat tied to the chair, and surrounded by Kraang sat Vernon Dursley.

"You ruddy freaks better let me go, before I call the police!" he bellowed trying to hide his fear, thankful that the aliens were more focused on watching the video of their fight with Harry and the turtles.

Kraang1: "This is our fight with the creatures called the turtles and the human called Harry."

Kraang2: "The usefulness of this shall be proven usefully with the more watching of this."

Kraang3: "Also this is being a good image of Kraang."

Kraang1: "Kraang should be showing image of Kraang to Kraang."

As the aliens were discussing the video, they didn't notice their captive was slowly rolling away. Confused by what was happening Vernon was surprised to see the turtles were slowly reeling him in with Mikey's kusarigama chain.

"We're getting you out of here" Leo whispered.

"What about my bloody phone?!"

"Shut up you idiot" Raph whispered barely restraining himself.

"You got a problem circus freak! I'm not leaving without my phone!" Vernon's yells, attracted the attention of The Kraang, breaking the turtle's cover.

"Remind me why we have to save this guy" Donnie comments voicing the question on all their minds, as they start to question, why they didn't let Harry kill this jerk. As the turtles and the aliens battle surrounds him Vernon notices his phone lying on the ground by the mutagen. After living in fear of them for years, he wasn't about to leave behind the only thing that could expose the "freaks"; he rolled himself across the room, paying no mind to the happenings around him, until a stray laser toppled him over. Only inches from the instrument of his revenge, he reached out for his phone, just as he made contact, above him a laser blast shattered the mutagen container, dousing him in ooze.

"Noooo!" A voice cries out from the shadows, drawing the attention of the combatants.

Kraang1: "Kraang, go look at the place where the thing that makes that noise is. And then tell us the thing that makes that noise in that place. Following orders a Kraang enters the shadows, behind the mutagen tank, only to immediately be spat back out in a bloody mess; a strange roar echoes through the chamber, prompting the remaining Kraang to retreat.

"I don't like the sound of that" says Mikey as his nerves start to build. With another roar a giant mutant spider leapt into the open. "I don't like the look of it either."

"What'd you do to me? I'm hideous" it whined; admittedly this is true, with a round body covered in a black hair, six red eyes, fangs, and four spider legs on his head; there was no way it was winning any beauty contests.

"Wow and I didn't think this guy could get any uglier" Raph quips, recognizing the spider mutant as Vernon Dursley.

"Don't worry the five of us can handle him" Leo assures them, forgetting one small detail.

"This maybe a bad time to point this out, but you sent one of the five of us home" Donnie reminds him.

"And right now I wish it was me" Mikey whines.

"This is your fault! I'm going to rip your heads off!" Vernon roared, throwing himself at the turtles. Throwing his spider legs out, the mutant bashes Leo into a pile of crates. Finally free to do what he's been wanting to do all night, Raph charges Vernon, dodging around his swinging legs, lands a solid kick of his own, sending the spider staggering. A solid blow from Donnie's staff, sent Vernon stumbling into position for Mikey and Leo's combo attack. Under pressure from the turtles, Vernon' swung his legs out, forcing back Leo and Mikey.

"Ha, is that all you've got?!" Mikey taunted. Unfortunately the answer to that was no, as Vernon then released a barrage of acid spit. The turtles were soon forced on the defensive as the acid loogies rained down on them; using his extra limbs spider-Vernon was able to maneuver around the ninjas, his acid burning the floor under them, dropping them into the floor below.

"We're no match for Spider Bites!" says Mikey worriedly.

"Spider Bites?" his brothers question.

"Well he's a spider and he bites, so I thought…"

"We get it!"

"We better think of something. We can't afford another drop" says Donnie bring attention to the vat of mutagen under them. As Spider Bites looms over them prepared to drop them into the mutagen, a voice calls out getting their attention.

"Get away from my brothers!" Harry calls from the rafters, Hedwig perched on his shoulder.

"Harry!" the turtles cheer glad to see their brother. Dropping from the ceiling Harry prepares to face Spider Bites.

"Brothers? Figures a freak like you would have a frogs for family" the mutant taunted the boy.

"Freak, have you look in the mirror lately?" Harry quipped angering the spider mutant; Spider Bites jabbed his legs at the boy, hoping to impale him. But Harry's now calm focus, allows him to easily, deflect the attacks slowly making his way inside the mutant's defenses. Once inside Harry unleashed a barrage of slashes with his tantō, forcing his uncle to fall back, not finished with his assault, a spray of shuriken soon found themselves lodged in the spider's flesh.

Enraged that he was being defeated by the very boy he threw away, Spider Bites unleashed a stream of web catching Harry off guard.

"Guess it's over boy, for you and your kung-fu frogs" he laughed, but Harry only smirked in response.

"Two things you should know:1. My name is Harry and 2. My brothers aren't "kung-fu frogs", they're ninja turtles!"

Right on cue Harry burned himself free with a fire spell, just as Mikey and Donnie delivered twin spin kicks, sending the surprised mutant crashing into some creates. Stumbling to his feet the mutant soon found himself assaulted by Raph and Leo as their respective weapons slashed across his chest. Blood seeping from his wounds, Spider Bites tried once more to impale the brothers, but a creative use of his nunchucks saw Mikey using his legs as a zip-line, smashing his feet right into the spider mutant's face. With his uncle on his last leg, Harry delivered the final knockout punch, sending Spider Bites reeling ultimately crushing his phone as he hit the ground.

Blade in hand, Harry stood over Dursley tempted to end him, but he realized he just couldn't do it. "_Like a river over stone" I'm done carrying a pointless grudge_. He looked to his brothers and realized it didn't matter how he got there, the lair was home and they were family.

"I'm proud of you Harry, sorry about before" Leo apologized.

"Forget it Leo, you guys were just worried about me, we're cool" Harry assured them, but as the brothers were reconciling Spider Bites, regained consciousness. With the loss of his humanity and the instrument of his revenge against the magical world, he was out for blood; seeing the brothers were distracted he prepared to aim his acid at Harry, only to be stopped by Hedwig's talons tearing at his eyes.

The mutants screams alerted the brothers and it didn't take them long to figure out what happened.

"Nice one Hedwig" Raph compliments, seeing that the owl had saved them. With the ninjas prepared to move in Spider Bites had no choice but to retreat, using his spider legs to climb out of the building. Racing outside the brothers are only able to catch a glimpse of him making his escape across the rooftops.

"Let's go home" Donnie suggests, but Harry had one last thing to do.

"I'll catch up, hey Raph come somewhere with me." Curious Raph followed Harry to a rooftop near the Dursley's apartment building. Hidden in the shadows they could see Spider Bites spying through a window at Petunia and a fat kid that could only be their son.

"It's funny, if I'd let it my hate for them, would've made me into a monster. And now I just feel sorry for them" Harry laments.

"Guess we both better be careful" Raph comments, surprised that he also feels sorry for these people. "Let's go home, little brother."

Silently the brothers return home, leaving their enemy alone with his grief. Alone in cold night, the man once called Vernon Dursley can only look upon his family from a distance; one of the very "freaks" he cursed, a fitting punishment for a man consumed by hatred and greed.

* * *

><p>I admit this was only an altered version of the episode turtle temper. But I couldn't let the Dursley's dump a baby in a sewer, and not get punished for it.<p>

Thanks for reading leave a comment/review.


	14. Trolls and Quidditch

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

* * *

><p>Harry returned to Hogwarts with a new attitude, he didn't dwell on his short comings with spells, not even Malfoy's taunts could break him, much to the Slytherin's annoyance, and with this new calm came insight, insight that lead him to tail a certain caretaker.<p>

"Mrs. Norris! Mrs. Norris! Where is that blasted cat?" Filch grumbled as he patrolled the forbidden third floor. What the caretaker didn't know was, that his precious cat was currently sleeping in a broom closet, thanks to some drugged catnip Harry had given her.

_Come on crazy man, give me something good, _Harry smirked to himself as he tailed Filch from the shadows. The miserable man continued down the hall, eventually stopping in front of the Cerberus's door.

"Bloody beast of Hagrid's, nothing but trouble" he complained stopping to throw a slab of meat into the room, before continuing his search. _Hagrid huh, that is interesting_, with that little tidbit of information, Harry silently made his way back to his dorm room; stopping to making sure to leave the cat somewhere she could be found.

"Harry?" a tired voice questioned as he climbed in through the window.

"Uh, hey Ron" Harry greeted, as he discreetly slipped a shuriken back up his sleeve. _I've got be more careful, that would've ended badly._

"Did you just climb through the window?" the redhead questioned sleepily.

"Um, no" he lied, praying that his friend was too tired to notice. Surprisingly it actually seemed to work as Ron simply returned to sleep. Temporarily stunned in disbelief, Harry quickly went to bed hoping to avoid more awkward questions.

The next day was charms with Prof. Flitwick and sadly Ron hadn't adopted his friend's new calm approach. Today they were learning the levitation charm, with the students working in pairs to lift a feather; Harry had decided to work with Neville, feeling that they could help each other focus better. Ron to his displeasure was paired with Hermione.

"Alright class the incantation is wingardium leviosa. Remember to make the 'gar' nice and long" Flitwick instructed as he moved around the room, observing his students.

"I don't think I can do this Harry" Neville told his friend dejectedly.

"Nev' trust me you can do this. You're stronger than you think" Harry assured his friend, but he could see his words had no effect. Turning to his own feather, he tried to focus his magic, only for their feathers to fly into his face. As he cleared his face a small chuckle from Neville caught his attention. Failing to keep a scowl on his face, Harry and Neville shared quiet laughs as they continued to try and master the spell.

Unfortunately Ron wasn't having anywhere near as much fun, as he continued to fail the spell.

"You're saying it wrong. It's Wing-gar-dium Levi-o-sa" Hermione explained condescendingly.

"Well you do it if you're so clever" Ron snarled.

Hermione rolled up her sleeves, flicked her wand and said the incantation "wingardium leviosa" the feather smoothly rose and began hovering in the air.

"Excellent work!" Flitwick praised drawing the rest of the students' attention; as he prompted the rest of the class to applause, Harry noticed Ron was actually glaring at the girl, since he had come to see Hermione as a friend instead of just a study partner, he was hoping the two of them would eventually learn to get along.

"I don't get how you can stand her, she's such a know it all. A real nightmare, no wonder nobody likes her" Ron complained to Harry as they left class.

"Ok yeah she's a know it all….." he replied. Unbeknownst to the boys Hermione had heard them and ran off with tears in her eyes.

Later that night the great hall was decked out in Halloween decorations, complete with flying bats, sinister looking jack o lanterns, add in the ghosts and the piles of candy, and it makes for a very good Halloween feast.

"Hey has anyone seen Hermione? I haven't seen her since charms" Harry asks the table, concerned about his friend's absence.

"I heard her crying in the bathroom" answered one of his classmates. Worried the young ninja left Ron and Neville behind to go look for her. After hearing what happened to Hermione, Ron had a sinking suspicion she heard him complain about her after charms, the idea that he was the reason she was alone crying, actually caused him to stop eating.

"What's wrong Ron?" Neville asks noticing his friend's uncharacteristic lack of appetite.

"I'm the reason Hermione's crying" the redhead answered ashamed of himself.

"So if why don't you just apologize?" he asked matter-of-factly. Before Ron could even hope to come up with an excuse, Prof. Quirrel burst through the doors, in a panic.

"T….tr….troll….in the dungeon!" he stuttered, swaying "thought you ought to know" he finished before dropping to the floor in a dead faint. All at once the hall was filled with panic screams from the students, as the professors tried to regain order, before the sound of a cannon blast silenced their screams.

"Prefects, lead the students back to your houses. Professors with me to the dungeons" Dumbledore ordered, returning his still smoking wand to his sleeve. As Percy led the Gryffindors through the halls, Ron realized something very important.

"Nev' Harry and Hermione, they don't know about the troll!" he hissed scared for his friend. Neville would be the first to admit that he wasn't the bravest person, but Harry was his friend and Hermione had always been nice to him since the train. Summoning his courage he and Ron slipped away and began searching for their missing housemates, hoping the troll didn't find them first.

Meanwhile Harry was dealing with a different problem.

"Hermione, please come out" he called from outside the girls bathroom

"Just go away!" she sobbed "you don't need to pretend anymore!"

"I don't know what you're talking about. Please just come out and talk to me" Harry persisted, but his cries fell on deft ears.

_Why, why did he have to pretend? I should've known nobody could ever want to be my friend _Hermione thought to herself, her mind filled with torturous whisper, and mocking laughs of her past tormentors, as she cried her heart out.

Ron and Neville soon stumbled across the sight of Harry banging against the bathroom door, hoping to get the crying girls attention.

"Harry!" Neville called as they approached their friend.

"There's a troll in the castle. We've got to get back to our house" Ron explained catching his breath. Not about to waste any more time, Harry prepared to break in the door and drag Hermione out, but before he could do anything they were assaulted by the foulest stench.

"Ugh, what is that?" Neville asked covering his nose, the answer soon appeared as a large mountain troll entered the hallway.

"Troll!" Ron and Neville cried as Harry took a defensive position in front.

"Guys, drag Hermione out of there!" he ordered, throwing off his robe. Ron and Neville wasted no time in rescuing their housemate, upon exiting the bathroom they bore witness to the unbelievable sight of Harry fighting the troll, with nothing but his tantō.

As Harry slashed through the monster's knee, the beast retaliated with a swing of its club. With no chance of blocking the large weapon, the young ninja jumped off the corridor wall, avoiding the massive weapon, and landing on the creatures shoulder. Before he land the finishing blow, the troll began wild uncoordinated movements knocking against the walls, unable to keep his balance Harry fell to the ground dropping his weapon, as the troll moved in intending to make a meal of the young ninja.

"Harry!" Hermione cried worried for the boy, despite her hurt feelings.

"We've got to do something!" Neville cried

Before he even knew what he was doing, Ron raced for the troll wand at the ready "wingardium leviosa!"

Just as the troll was about to bring its' club down on Harry, Ron's spell managed to divert the blow, buying his friend time to escape. Suddenly remembering there was easier prey in the hall, the troll prepared to turn its attention onto the other Gryffindors, only to be distracted by shuriken tearing through its flesh.

"Come on right hear stinky!" Harry taunted the beast getting its attention "you smell worse than the New York sewer!"

Regardless of whether or not it could understand English, the troll turned its attention back to Harry, who proceeded to pelt it with shuriken, but they just weren't enough to bring it down.

"Harry!" Neville called getting the boys attention as he managed to levitate his tantō to him.

"Nice! Neville. Ron one more time with the club!"

Without missing a beat the young Weasley once more levitated the trolls club, swinging into the beast body. The troll only lost its footing for a second, but a second was all Harry needed as teleported himself above the beast, blade at the ready.

"Booyakasha!" he cried as his blade, hit home slicing through the base of the trolls neck, tearing through bone and tissue as it delivered the killing blow.

"We did it!" Ron cheered along with Neville and Hermione happy to be alive

"Yeah but now we have to go" Harry interrupted them, having collected his shuriken and sheathed his tantō.

"Now why would you have to do that" a familiar voice sneered behind them, revealing Profs. Snape, McGonagall and Quirrel. "I'm waiting Mr. Potter."

"Enough Prof. Snape, these four are under my responsibility" McGonagall interjected, receiving a weak glare from the potions professor. "Now what were you four doing here?"

Harry, Ron, and Neville were prepared to tell the truth but surprisingly it was Hermione who stepped up, telling a lie about how she thought she could handle the troll; thankfully she didn't mention anything ninja related. Harry doubted the professor actually believed her but, she didn't say anything other than a weak reprimand before awarding 20 points for defeating the troll; he chose to ignore the pure dumb luck part.

As the four left the Profs. Behind Harry took note of the obvious bite marks on Snape's leg, the size of which left the Cerberus as the only possible culprit.

"Hermione, I'm sorry about what I said" Ron apologized whole heartedly "Harry said there was more to you, I should've listened."

"I accept your apology Ronald…"

"Ron, if we're going to be friends you have to call me Ron" the redhead interrupted earning a laugh from the group.

"As I was saying I thought Harry agreed I was a know it all" Hermione finished in a hurt tone, as the boys adopted confused expressions.

"I did say you were a know it all" Harry confessed, before signaling for the girl not to interrupt "I also said it wasn't a bad thing. My brother Donatello, is just like you, he retreats into facts and figures when he's nervous, or stressed, or actually pretty much all the time. But he's also brave and always has my back. Just like you, he's more than meets the eye" he finished, earning an apologetic look from the girl.

"So Harry, where did you get all those weapons?" Neville asked

"Sorry guys, but that's my little secret. Though I do appreciate you not saying anything Hermione."

Thankfully before they could press for answers, the four reached the Gryffindor house, where they were assaulted by their cheering housemates, apparently a painting had heard Hermione lying to the professors. As Ron and to a lesser extent Neville basked in the praise, Harry slipped away to get some sleep, never noticing the contemplative look in Hermione's eye as she examined a stolen shuriken.

After the troll incident Harry, Ron, Neville and Hermione were inseparable, not surprising there are just something's you can't help but bond over, fighting a monster is definitely one of those. It'd been two weeks since Halloween and during that time, little progress had been made in both the search for Mr. O'Neil and the secret of the third floor; while Harry still kept his ninja life a secret, he did let his friends in on what he found on the third floor (Hermione did lecture him though) and have agreed to help him in the investigation, and planned to speak with Hagrid after the day's Quiddich match.

"Harry you have to eat" Hermione chided "honestly you can fight a troll no problem, but a sport makes you nervous." Honestly Harry realized he was being stupid, but with everyone making such a big deal over him playing, he couldn't help feeling nervous. Luckily at that very moment Hedwig flew in carrying the cure for his problems, a box of Pizza Gyōza from Murakami for luck.

"Thanks Hedwig, I was wondering where you went" after having Hermione heat it for them, the four enjoyed the delicious meal.

"Mate, that Murukimi bloke sure can cook" Ron complimented

"Murakami Ron, honestly, if you're going to enjoy his cooking you could try and remember his name" Hermione scolded, as Harry and Neville laughed at their antics.

"Harry you better get going" Neville reminded him, as they finished their breakfast. As Harry left for the locker room, his friends headed for the pitch hoping to get good seats for the game.

"Hermione, what is that thing?" Ron asked pointing at the T-phone in her hand.

"It's Harry's cellphone, honestly I'm surprised it works" Hermione answered examining the phone "he said his brother made it, but I read muggle technology isn't supposed to work in highly magical areas like Hogwarts."

"Ok, so why did he give it to you?" the redhead asked still confused

"He asked me to stream the Quiddich match so his family could watch" she explained, but still all she got were confused looks from her friends; they eventually got the idea though, of course Hermione still wanted to know how the phone was working, but when she asked Harry all he said was that he had really good coverage.

Meanwhile as his friends were finding seats, Harry was being subjected to what he considered a really long pep talk.

"Alright this is it men…." team captain Oliver Wood began only to be interrupted.

"And women" reminded chaser Angeline Johnson; on a side note Harry did notice all their chaser were girls, while he figured it was probably just a coincidence, he couldn't help wondering if there was another reason for that.

"And women" Wood agreed, nodding apologetically to the chasers. "This is it."

"The big one" said George.

"The one we've all been waiting for" Fred added.

"We know Oliver's speech by heart." George whispered to Harry, who was struggling to contain his laughter "We were on the team last year."

"We've got our, incredible chaser women" Oliver praised "Fred and George; our power house beaters, and of course our latest addition Harry an amazing seeker!"

"Let not forget" Fred began

"Our iron wall keeper" George took over

"Of a captain, Oliver Wood!" they finished together, as the rest of the team cheered in agreement. With the team in good spirits, they head out to the field. As they stepped outside Harry could see his friends in the stands surrounded by their cheering housemates, most importantly he could see Hermione with his T-phone; he knew it'd raise more questions, but he really wanted his family to see this.

"Captains shake hands!" Madam Hooch ordered from midfield; serving a referee for the game. As Oliver shook hands with Marcus Flint, the sixth year Slytherin captain, who Harry suspected was part troll; Hooch glared critically at Flint, as if daring him to try anything.

With the players lifting into the air, the game began on Hooch's whistle, they were off.

In the stands Hermione, Ron and Neville with Hedwig on his shoulder, eagerly watched every minute, of course back in New York with a T-phone connected to the TV, Splinter, April and the turtles were doing the same.

"Oh man did you see that!" April cheered as Angelina, looped around a Bludger while taking the Quaffle.

"And the Quaffle is taken by Johnson of Gryffindor!" said the game commentator "What an excellent chaser she is, attractive too"

"Jorden!" they heard McGonagall call out, earning a round of laughter.

"This Jorden guy totally sounds like Donnie with April" Mikey whispered to Raph and Leo, adding to their amusement. As the game continued it became apparent that while Gryffindor played fair and honorable their opponents weren't likeminded; going so far as to purposefully charge into them in hopes of knocking them off their brooms.

"Don't just take that Gryffindor, kick some shell!"

"Gryffindor, plays honorably and from what I can tell are a better team, they will do fine" Splinter supported "I am just eager to see Harry find the snitch" as if on command, Harry had finally spotted the golden snitch, and made a mad dash for the ball.

"Potter sees the snitch!" commentator Lee Jordan announced, whipping the audience into a frenzy. Harry was closing in on the snitch, his fingers were just mere inches away, and then…

Wham!

Marcus Flint, had deliberately charged Harry knocking his broom off course, and nearly causing him to fall off. Resulting in the loss of the snitch and the outrage of Gryffindor fans, especially Raph.

"You're lucky you're in Scotland, or I'd make you eat your teeth!" a sentiment shared by the others including surprisingly Master Splinter.

"So after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheat!" Jordan commented

"Jorden" McGonagall uttered warningly.

"Tell it like it is bro" Mikey supported from the lair.

"I mean after that open and revol…"

"Jordan!"

"Ok, ok after Flint nearly kills the Gryffindor seeker, which could happen to anyone a penalty to Gryffindor taken by chaser Katie Bell, who puts it away, we are back in play with Gryffindor still in possession."

"Man that kid, just can't stay neutral" April observes.

"True, but he is honest" says Leo.

As the game continued, those watching from the stands noticed something was off.

"Hey what's wrong with Harry?" ask Neville pointing at the boys sudden jerking motions.

"I think he lost control" Ron said, in a puzzled apprehensive tone "but that's supposed to be impossible"

"Could it of been when Flint rammed him?" Hermione questions

"Nah, no sixth year could do that to a Nimbus 2000" Hagrid answered alerting them to his presence.

"Hagrid, what're you doing here?" Ron asked slightly embarrassed they failed to notice the large man.

"I just wanted to support Harry, plus nothing's better than watching a game up close"

"Never mind that; Hagrid, what were you saying about the broom?" Hermione questioned bringing them back on topic.

"Oh right, I was saying that nothing short of powerful dark magic could jinx a major broomstick, like Harry's Nimbus." Just as Hagrid finished explaining, a new voice sounded from the T-phone.

"Hermione! This is Harry's brother Donatello, the phone has a zoom in camera use it to scan the crowd for anyone suspicious." Deciding to be shocked by the random introduction later, Hermione quickly followed Donnie's instructions and began sweeping the stadium, zeroing in on Prof. Snape muttering under his breath, staring intensely at Harry's broom.

"It's Snape" she cried, as Ron and Neville peered over her shoulder, at the offending image on the T-phone's screen. Handing the phone to Ron, instructing him to keep it focused on Harry, Hermione raced behind the teacher's box, determined to save her friend.

"Um, Harry's brother" Ron spoke awkwardly into the phone.

"Yes Ron"

"I don't suppose you'd tell us where he goes every weekend" he asked trying to loosen the tension, something that wasn't lost on the others.

"Afraid not" the turtle answered a tense smile in voice.

The questions so can to an end as Harry regained control of his broom, as it made an insane dive after the snitch, with no chance of pulling out, he managed to turn into a rough landing, rolling across the grass. As Madam Hooch flew over to check on his condition, Harry came to his feet and in his hand for all to see was the golden snitch "Booyakasha!"

"Potter caught the snitch! Gryffindor wins!" Jordan announced to the cheering crowd.

"Now that's what I call a stylish finish" Mikey cheered along with the others as they witnessed Harry's victory.

An hour later Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville were walking with Hagrid back to his hut.

"Thanks again for streaming the game" Harry thanked his friends as they reached the hut.

"No problem, though one day I'm going to have to ask your brother how he made your phone" Hermione replied assuredly.

_Now that'll be an interesting conversation, provided she doesn't flip out about the whole giant turtle thing_. As the four took seats around Hagrid's table he noticed an old addition of the Daily Prophet newspaper, dated the same day he was in Diagon Alley. Turns out it wasn't as difficult to find out about the Cerberus, as Harry expected; Hagrid was eager to speak about the dog, who was strangely named Fluffy, but he figured not everyone had Michelangelo's talent for naming things. Unfortunately Hagrid was tight lipped on why he lent the dog to Dumbledore, only saying it had something to do with a Nicolas Flammel, with nothing else to gain the children said their goodbyes and began to walk back to the castle.

"Harry, I didn't want to start anything but it was Prof. Snape who jinxed your broom" Neville informed. Hermione then explained how she could hear the potions professor muttering a spell, so she set his robe on fire as a distraction, causing him to topple over onto the other teachers.

"So Snape tried to get past Fluffy and Harry" said Ron remembering the young ninja had informed them about Snape's bitten leg.

"Most likely because he wants whatever is on the third floor" Harry concluded.

"Maybe we should leave it alone, I mean he was already stopped" Neville suggested not wanting to take unnecessary risk.

"Hmm, Neville has a point" Harry admitted "let's see if we can find out who Flammel is first, that should give us a clue as to what's being guarded. If it's nothing dangerous we'll leave it alone." With everyone in agreement, Harry went on his own saying he was leaving again for the weekend.

"Does anyone have any idea where he goes?" Hermione questioned already knowing the answer, she left for the library hoping to find information on Nicolas Flammel, and the lotus symbol on Harry's shuriken.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading. Leave a commentreview.


	15. The Gauntlet

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

* * *

><p>After spending the morning watching Harry's Quidditch game, it was decided that April would pick up a pizza to celebrate; a decision she soon came to regret. As she turned to walk down an alley a strange shadow streaked across a wall, drawing her attention to the top of the neighboring building, where some sort of flying monster cawed before swooping down at her. In a panic April ran for her life, the creature hot on her trail, desperate to escape, she quickly ducked into a nearby bank to hide. Taking a moment to catch her breath April was shocked to see a giant mutant pigeon crash right into the window. Stepping outside she found the creature seemed to be a strange human bird hybrid, with the head, feet, and wings of a pigeon but the torso of a man. Recovering from the impact the mutant abruptly flew away leaving April behind.<p>

"My life has gotten really weird" she comments as she tries to get a handle on her emotions.

Down in the lair Raph and Leo are in the middle of a sparring session when Harry appears in the dojo.

"Hey it's the #1 seeker!" Leo praises.

"Yeah way to hang tough" Raph agrees enjoying the boy's embarrassed smile.

"Hey Harry, you're just in time. We're about to take our ninjutsu to a whole new level" Donnie announces excitedly, entering carrying what looks like eggs "last night I figured out how to make ninja smoke bombs!" he finishes throwing one of the eggs to the floor, disappearing in a blinding cloud of smoke, before reappearing behind them.

"Whoa" the others said in awe.

"Now to make them, I …." Donnie began to explain.

"Blah blah blah science blah; do it again!" Raph interrupted

"What I'm trying to say is they take a long time to make, so use them sparingly."

"Guys I think we need new eggs!" said Mikey coming into the dojo, carrying a bowl of smoke bombs; his face covered in flash powder. Upon learning the eggs true purpose, he was ecstatic and began playing with the bombs, seemingly teleporting around in a flash of smoke. Donnie attempt to lecture his brother about abusing the smoke bombs, were quickly interrupted by a frightened April running into the lair.

"April what's wrong?" Harry asked concerned for their friend.

"I…I am being hunted…by a giant pigeon" she gasped trying to catch her breath. While the others took this as a threat, Raphael found this to be a little funny, earning glares from the rest of the room.

"What I can't be the only one who finds this funny" he argued

"It's not funny Raph, there's a creature out there trying to hurt my April!" April can only stare at Donnie for his words "I… mean our April….April"

"I may not get the whole boy likes girl thing yet, but I'm pretty sure they don't like being property" Harry whispers to Leo earning a small laugh.

"This sounds serious. I better get Splinter" says Mikey taking out another smoke bomb, before Leo can voice his disagreement, the orange turtle already vanishes in a cloud of smoke their sensei appearing in his place.

"Michelangelo said you wanted to see me."

"Ok I thought I was the magic one" Harry remarks confused on how his brother was able to do that. April then proceeded to tell them about the attack, it was decided that they'd use April as bait so they could capture the pigeon man.

"Wait!" Splinter ordered as they raced out of the lair "we do not yet know what you are facing, perhaps you should study your enemy before confronting him."

"With all due respect Sensei it's a pigeon" Leo remarked

"What you know is dangerous to your enemy. What you think you know is dangerous to you. I fear you all becoming overconfident."

"Sensei, in the last few months we've beaten: giant spiders, plant creatures, alien robots, an army of ninjas, and Harry beat a troll. Maybe we're not overconfident, maybe we're just that good" his eldest son argued confidently as they raced out of the lair, leaving Splinter to shake his head in disappointment. Silently turning to the snowy owl, it was decided she would watch over the boys just in case.

The plan was simple April would wander the alley ways acting as bait, once the pigeon showed up the ninjas would jump out and capture him. The only problem was she wasn't being very convincing.

"Here I am walking around in the big city. All alone just me and my owl, oh I hope no crazy pigeon man sneaks up on me" April says dramatically, sadly her acting is so fake even Hedwig shakes her head in disbelief.

"What're doing?" Donnie questions, peeking out from behind a dumpster.

"You wanted me to be bait, I'm bait" she answers testily.

"That's not how bait talks."

"How do you know how bait talks?" the redhead questions clearly annoyed.

"I know bait doesn't talk back" the turtle returns just as irritated, prompting his brothers to reveal themselves for the classic "oooh" moment.

"Oh no you didn't" said Mikey with the classic finger wag, before they returned to their hiding spots, leaving Donnie with the angry redhead.

"Um just act natural" he replied nervously to April's hard gaze. Despite her refusal to improve her performance the pigeon mutant did eventually swoop down towards April, just as his talons were about to make contact the creature was brought to the ground by Donnie's taser, before finally being trapped in Raph's arm lock

"Ow ow, ok I give up" the pigeon man cried in pain.

"And you said I wasn't good bait" April quips, feeling more relaxed now that her stalker has been captured.

"Alight start talking pigeon man" Leo ordered.

"I have a name" the pigeon complained

"Yeah but we just don't care what it is" Raph smart mouthed.

"It's Pete!"

"Why were you trying to attack April, Pete!" Leo repeated.

"And you better start talking before we have fried bird for dinner!" Harry threatened earning a quiver from Pete and a glare from Hedwig.

"I wasn't trying to hurt her, I was just bring her a message from her father" he answered much to their surprise. Pete gave them a tablet device with a recorded message from Mr. O'Neil to April warning her to leave the city, for The Kraang were planning something, unfortunately he was unable to give them details.

"Do you have any idea what he's talking about?" Harry asked Pete hopefully.

"No I'm just the messenger, though I don't suppose that snowy owl is single" he replied effectively crushing Harry's hopes and disgusting him with the mental picture of the pigeon turned pigeon man and their non-mutant highly maternal owl.

"Focus Pete, can you tell us where he's being held" Leo asked rescuing his brother from the awkward situation.

"I can but it'll cost you"

"We can't set you up with Hedwig"

Thankfully Pete was willing to accept a few loafs of bread as payment, and with April refusing to leave her father behind they all followed the pigeon man across the city rooftops, unaware that they'd been spotted by a squad of Foot ninjas. Arriving on the roof of a supposedly empty office building the ninjas made plans to infiltrate the base, while April and Hedwig waited outside with an escape rope.

The brothers silently moved through the Kraang facility, stealthily taking out guards along the way until they located what looked like a computer room.

"Donnie, stay here with Mikey and see if you can find out anything" Leo ordered

"Why do I always get stuck with Mikey?" Donnie complained much to Mikey's dismay.

"I don't want him, and I'm in charge" the blue turtle argued further hurting their brother's feelings.

"Well then make Raph or Harry take him" the purple turtle bargained

"Not Happening" they replied

"Fine I'll just go off on my own" Mikey declared fed up with his brothers he threw down another smoke bomb vanishing from sight, only to return through what was apparently a broom closet.

"Have fun you two" Raph quipped as he, Leo, and Harry left to find April's dad, leaving Donatello alone with a very curious Michelangelo.

"Don't touch anything" the purple turtle demands, stopping his brother from playing with the alien technology. Meanwhile Harry, Raph, and Leo have made their way to the holding cells, where they found Mr. O'Neil, from him they learned that The Kraang were in fact aliens from another dimension.

"Wait, if they're from another dimension, what do they want here?" Harry questioned

"I wish I knew, all I know is they brought the mutagen with them from their dimension" said Mr. O'Neil.

"Why, what's the point of turning people into monsters?" asks Leo as he works on picking the cell's lock.

"The mutagen doesn't work the way they thought it would. Apparently the physical laws in their universe are different from ours."

"So they're grabbing scientists to help them modify the ooze" Harry realized.

"Wow you figured it out" Raph said sarcastically "how's that locking coming?" Before Leo could answer Donnie and Mikey showed up with disparaging news; The Kraang had set up a mutagen bomb, down town with enough power to mutate half the city.

"Ok we have to disarm that bomb if I could just get this stupid lock open" Leo groaned in frustration.

"Have you tried this?" Mikey questioned, pointing to a button on the wall, before anyone could stop him, the turtle pushed the button setting off the alarm, alerting The Kraang to their presence. Leo managed to release the lock just as the aliens came storming into the hallway.

"Harry get Mr. O'Neil out of here" Leo ordered. Harry grabbed onto the scientist prepared to teleport themselves out only to find to his surprise that he couldn't reach outside the building.

"Leo, I can't!" he yelled pushing Mr. O'Neil out of the way of a stray laser blast.

"What, why you've had time to rest!?" He questioned as they raced towards the extraction point, ducking under enemy fire.

"There must be too much Kraang metal, remember he usually only has to deal with the small amount in his necklace, this is a whole building!" Donnie deduced as they took cover behind a stack of crates.

"April throw the rope!" Raph called, as aliens moved in their numbers making impossible to fight and protect Mr. O'Neil.

"Dad!" April cried overjoyed to finally see her father again, she wasted no time dropping the escape rope. As Kraang droids began to surround them from both sides, Raph and Harry began throwing crates and barrels hoping to buy time for them to escape, but with the enemy's numbers increasing by the second it was clear they would soon be overwhelmed. Spotting a dropped laser gun Mr. O'Neil made a desperate decision.

"Mr. O'Neil, what're you doing?!" Leo questioned as the man broke away from them, opening fire on the approaching aliens.

"Save my daughter. Save the city." He asked of them without fear of his own safety, he charged forward ignoring his daughter's cries believing this was the only way to keep her safe. As he climbed up the rope, Harry saw the brave man sacrificing everything for the safety of his child; he couldn't help but think that this must've been what his parents were like, willing to give anything and everything for the sake of their child. Helplessly they watched the brave father be dragged away his fate unknown. With a solemn vow to save Mr. O'Neil no matter what, the ninjas and Hedwig, left a heartbroken April behind as they raced off to stop the mutagen bomb.

The information Donnie was able to find led them to the roof of the Wolf Hotel, the giant mutagen bomb in clear view, as Harry notched his first arrow Mr. O'Neil's face flashed before his eyes, he wouldn't let his sacrifice be in vain. _The love of a parent isn't bound by blood, or magic it's truly something that can't be described. Mom, Dad, Master Splinter, and Mr. O'Neil I promise The Kraang won't win!_ As if reading his thoughts Hedwig perched herself on Harry's shoulder as if lending her strength to avenge that brave man's sacrifice, bringing a smirk to his face Harry took aim.

Kraang1: "Kraang in how many time units known as minutes, will the device containing the mutagen that will be spread over the place known as New York be detonated?"

Kraang2: "Fi….*boom*" the Kraang was left unable to answer as Harry's arrow piercing the droid's skull before detonating destroying it. The others soon followed suit raining down explosive arrows on the alien invaders, with the last of the guards defeated it was up to Donatello to disarm the bomb, except there was one slight problem.

"Uh oh" Donnie uttered fearfully at the complex mess of wires.

"Uh oh, you said you could do this!"

"I didn't count on a design this complex Leo."

"Complex, they're aliens from another dimension! What did you expect?! A big round ball with a fuse on it labeled bomb?!"

"No! But this…"

"I sure hope this argument lasts another four minutes and fifteen seconds!" Raph remarked sarcastically bringing their attention back to the ticking clock. Nervously Donnie examined the bomb's layout searching for the right wire to cut. Of course having his brothers looking over his shoulder distracting him with suggestions wasn't helping matters, but it was Hedwig's bark that alerted Harry to their uninvited guests.

"Um Donnie, you may want to speed that up" he suggested, reaching for his blade.

"I cannot work with all this pressure!" the turtle snapped.

"Yeah, that's going to be a problem" Harry quipped.

"What makes you say that?" Mikey asks

"Them!" the human boy answers pointing to Bradford and Xever perched on top of the hotel's neon sign. Weapons drawn the Harry and the remaining turtles engage the Shredder's top henchmen leaving Donnie to focus on the bomb. Mikey tries for a right hook on Xever, but the criminal simply ducks under his fist, grabbing him by his belt Xever flips the turtle onto his shell pining him to ground. But Leo's swords soon forced the Foot henchman back as Xever was forced on the defensive, dodging around the blue turtle's swords before countering with a mighty roundhouse.

"You guys really picked a bad time for this" Leo complained as he blocked Xever's kicks.

"Oh I'm sorry, when would you like to breathe your last breath?" the Brazilian man replied sarcastically, nailing Leo with a drop kick.

"If that thing goes off we're all toast!" Harry warned as he clashed blades with Bradford. Pressing his speed advantage, the young ninja kept up a relentless attack, but his opponent was no amateur his every strike was expertly blocked. But as he was so focused on Harry, Bradford didn't notice Raph until he felt his sai cut into his side.

"I rather perish with honor, then live in shame!" Bradford declared, picking up and tossing Harry to the side, before hitting Raph with a solid kick to the chest.

"Donnie you may want to hurry, we've got a couple of nut jobs here!" Raph yelled clashing weapons with Bradford.

"Be Quiet!" the purple turtle snapped still stressing over the ticking clock. Seeing Harry making his approach, Bradford literally tosses Raphael to the side, turning his attention back to the boy just in time to block his tantō blade mere inches from his face. Knowing he could never hope to match a grown man's strength, Harry had his own surprise in the form of Hedwig diving into the battle talons at the ready. As Bradford struggled to keep the snowy owl at bay, he was unable to stop Harry from stabbing him in the thigh, enraged the Foot ninja, clipped one of Hedwig's wings with a shuriken, before landing a devastating punch on the child sending him flying to his fallen owl's side.

Mikey and Leo tried to corner Xever, but a split kick from the criminal soon forced them back, seeing Raph coming to his feet, he attempted to finish the turtle with a drop kick, but Raph saw him coming and was able to slide under the incoming attack. Bouncing off the roof's railing Xever continued his assault with a barrage of kicks, while impressively walking on his hands; keeping Raphael on the defensive, forcing him to backflip on top of the bomb, to gain some distance forcing Xever to pursue.

"How's it coming Donnie?" Harry asked as he charged up the side of the bomb, catching Xever by surprise, the combined attacks from the brothers forcing him on the defensive.

"Only down to two wires. Black or green?" Donnie informed them nervously with only seconds until detonation a decision would have to be made.

"Go for the green!" Mikey suggests before Bradford's fist sends him rolling into the back of the hotel sign. With no time left to hesitate Donnie decides to go with his brother's suggestion and cuts the green wire, stopping the bomb with only a second to spare.

"Guys, you'll never believe it. Mikey was right about something!" Donnie cheers racing to his brothers' aid, swinging his bō staff against Bradford's injured leg buying Leo and Mikey time to recover and launch a combined attack against the enemy ninja. With Xever and Raph locked in close combat, with Harry slipping in and out when possible, the criminal blocking Donnie's sneak attack gave them the opening they needed to land twin sidekicks to his back. With the brothers pressing their attacks Bradford and Xever soon found themselves trapped back to back.

"Throw down your weapons, you are worthy opponents but the fight is ours" Leo orders over dramatically, clearly influenced by his favorite show space heroes.

"Never!" Xever refuses, The Shredder's disappoint in them playing heavily on his mind. With no other options Bradford decides to try something desperate.

"If I'm going down, I'm taking you with me!" he yells stabbing his sword into the bomb's mutagen container, the ooze comes shooting out the crack like fire hydrant drenching the Foot henchmen sending them falling over the side onto the roof's pavement. With the mutagen gone the bomb shuts down leaving it impossible to reuse, and the brothers triumphant.

"So to sum up; we kicked the butts of The Kraang and Shredder's top henchmen, while defusing a bomb and saving the city" Leo summarizes proudly.

"Yeah we're not over confident" Raph argues against Splinter's earlier concerns

"We're just that good."

"Come on let's grab Hedwig and order some pizza!" Harry suggests also feeling proud of their accomplishment but as the brothers celebrate a cold voice cuts through the night.

"You're skills are impressive" an intimidating form in bladed armor stands before them "but they will not save you" his very presence cuts into them like coldest steel. There was no doubt in their minds this was Oroku Saki, The Shredder.

"There is undoubtedly a fascinating story in how my old nemesis came to teach ninjutsu to four mutant turtles and a wizard. Perhaps I will let one of you live long enough to tell it."

_Man that statute of secrecy thing really not happening is it?_ Harry joked to himself trying to calm the fear building inside him.

"You're going to have to catch us first! Mikey?" Leo challenged signaling to his brother.

"Later sucker!" Mikey taunts before throwing down a smoke bomb. Unfortunately the bomb was an actual egg, he'd wasted all the real smoke bombs playing around; irritating his brothers and leaving them no choice but to face the master of The Foot.

Extending his gauntlet blades Shredder closes in on the brothers, not about to back down Raph charges the ninja master. Meeting in a clash of steel, Raph tries to remain in Shredder's blind spot as they move circle around each other. Stepping back to dodge an axe kick Raph's attempt to counter met with failure as Shredder traps his sai between his gauntlets, forcing his arms down Raph is left open for a devastating kick, sending him flying into the hotel sign electrocuting him on impact.

"Raph!" Leo cries in horror, but he has no time to worry for long, as Shredder chooses him as his next target. Shredder comes diving in intending to crush Leo's skull, dodging just in time he's shocked to see the concreate crack under The Foot leader's fist. Not allowing himself to be distracted Leo launches his own attack, Shredder easily blocks the turtle's sword strikes, countering with a barrage of kicks forces Leo back on the defensive as he dodges around the master ninja's attacks, with no obvious openings he tries to counter attack, but Shredder having anticipated such a move, slams his fist into the turtle's side sending bouncing against the ground before kicking him to the side.

"Leo!" Donatello then tries his hand at stopping the monster before them, charging him with a powerful swing of his staff, Shredder easily leaps over the attack never losing sight of his prey. Donnie's attempt to jab doesn't end well as Shredder simply sidesteps the attack, before grabbing the opposite end of the staff, his superior strength resulting in Donnie getting jabbed in the face by his own weapon. Stunned by the attack the purple turtle is helpless to stop the Foot ninja's back fist from sending him flying across the roof.

"Incendio!" Harry cries casting his fire spell; for once happy for his poor magic control as he releases an massive stream of fire, hoping to burn the nightmare of a man to ashes. His efforts soon prove futile as The Shredder comes walking out of the fire completely unharmed, the fire licking his armor giving him a demonic appearance. Stunned by his frightening visage Harry was barely able to block Shredder's first strike, the young ninja struggled to stand as the weight of the gauntlet blades bared down on him.

"Strange wizards are usually such poor fighters, it's a shame to waste such potential" Shredder commented, as he pulled back his blades, Harry stumbling at the sudden loss of weight was helpless to defend against Shredder's punch, the force of which not only extinguished the flames but sent the poor boy rolling across the rooftop.

Shredder loomed over the boy preparing to take his first kill, however Mikey comes to his brother's rescue capturing the master ninja's arm in his nunchuck chain. Once again Shredder shows his strength as with only a yank of his arm, he pulls the turtle in with his own chain, transitioning his movements into a spinning back kick he sends Mikey rolling across the rooftop, in a desperate counter attack the turtle throws a flurry of shuriken, which Shredder easily deflects of his armor.

Seeing the turtle roll off the edge of the roof, The Foot leader moves in to inspect for a body, providing an opening for Leo and Donnie who have found their second wind, are able to land solid blows proving their opponent is not invincible. As his brothers distract Shredder, Mikey manages to make his way to Raph and Harry reviving them.

Meanwhile Leo continues to lose ground against Shredder as he presses Leonardo back, it's all the turtle can do just to defend against his opponent's attacks. Hoping to aid his brother Donnie goes for a sneak attack smashing his staff against The Shredder's helmet, shattering his weapon on impact, leaving the turtle shocked by the damage to his weapon. Annoyed by the attack Shredder grabs Donnie by the head and throws him into Leonardo.

Looking for some payback Raphael drops on top of Shredder, landing a few desperate punches before the villain throws him to the side, blades extended his intimidating form looms over Raph, but before he can land a killing blow Michelangelo once again comes to the rescue, using his kusarigama chain to hang Shredder off the Hotel sign. Not intimidated by the tactic Shredder proceeds to slice not only through the chain but the sign scaffolding as well, dropping a giant letter on top of Mikey.

As sparks rain down upon them the boys are able to pull Mikey free just in time as Shredder once more makes his approach. Beaten and bloody the brothers' stand united against their enemy, with a battle cry they leap towards each other engaging in midair combat, but one by one the Harry and the turtles are defeated before they could even hit the ground, only Leo is left standing as his brothers lay unconscious.

"Tell me where Splinter is and I promise your demise will be swift" Shredder threatens as he pins Leo to a wall, a hidden blade slowly extending towards his head.

"Get away from my boys!" a voice calls, just before a spray of steel tipped feathers, slice through the rest of the hotel sign, the resulting flash, blinds Shredder long enough for the brothers to make their escape much to his frustration. Seething over the loss of his prey Shredder's rage soon turns to shock as he is baffled by the appearance of his newly mutated henchman; Bradford a large orange furred dog man sporting large jagged spikes with a giant left arm. Xever a legless snakehead fish mutant with webbed hands, and like any fish he was in desperate need of water, as he gasped breathlessly begging his master for help.

Defeated and Broken April, Harry, and the turtles return to the lair where the injured boys are treated by their savior the newly mutated Hedwig; who thankfully has taken an anthropomorphic form like the turtles instead of a human hybrid like Pete.

"Thanks for saving us Hedwig" Harry thanks the mutant owl as she wraps the cuts on his arm.

"Of course, I can't have anything happen to my boys" she replies somberly as the night's events; their defeat at the hands of The Shredder and the failed rescue of Mr. O'Neil weigh heavily on their minds.

"You were all very lucky, few have ever faced The Shredder and survived" says Splinter understanding their depression but relieved that his sons returned alive.

"He was just so fast" Mikey comments

"It was like he was everywhere at once" Donnie agrees.

"He just walked through fire like it was nothing. How can he be human?" Harry adds his body trembling in fear of the man, not even Hedwig's embrace is able to comfort the boy.

"You were right about us being overconfident Sensei. Some things we're just not ready for" Leo admits.

Placing a hand on his eldest son's shoulder Splinter address the family "Perhaps, but that no longer matters. It is clear now The Shredder is a problem that will not go away. So prepare yourselves my sons because as of this moment we are at war."

* * *

><p>There you have it the first showdown with Shredder and a mutated Hedwig, thanks to those who voted I honestly wasn't sure if I wanted to mutate her or not.<p>

Thanks for reading, leave a comment/review.


	16. Panic in the Sewers

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

* * *

><p>It's a foggy night, the city has fallen strangely silent as Harry and the turtles stealthily move through the mist.<p>

"Shredder could be anywhere, stay frosty guys" Leo cautions as they take cover in the shadow of a building.

"F.Y.I. frost can't accumulate unless it below freezing…" Donatello begins another random lecture finding comfort in information much to the boredom and frustration of his listeners.

"Donnie" Harry whines not in the mood for a lecture.

"Wish he had an off button" Mikey complains prompting Raph to smack the back of his brainy brother's head.

"Found it" he remarks cheerfully happy to silence his brother, but the brothers are soon on high alert as Shredder's voice echoes through the night.

"And I found five pathetic fools with only seconds to live." Weapons ready the boys search their surroundings for any sign of the enemy; from the sound of every breath, every corner, every corner, to every shadow nothing is left to unnoticed. But it matters as Mikey wonders right into The Shredders grasp, he only has time to scream before he's dragged off into the fog, the only thing left of him are his dropped nunchucks.

"Mikey!" Donnie cries fearful of his brother's fate, charges Shredder only for the master ninja's gauntlet blades to tear through his weapon, the force of which sends the turtle falling back. Before he can even hit the ground Shredder dashes behind him and delivers a spine breaking kick to the back leaving the brilliant turtle dead in the street.

"No! Harry, Raph take him down!" Leo orders they each charge The Foot leader, with Raph racing along the side of opposite buildings and Leonardo charging down the middle. Sidestepping his initial sword strike, Shredder counters with a brutal three punch kick combo sending the blue turtle flying. Enraged Raph dives at Shredder the blades of his sai poised to make contact, until the master of The Foot lands a number of powerful quick jabs to the airborne turtle's gut the final of which lands with enough force to send him flying into the darkness with no hope of return.

Hoping to catch him off guard Harry teleports behind Shredder, mere moments from shoving his tantō into the monster's neck; Shredder making a quick turn seizes the boy by the throat. Struggling to his feet Leo is barely able to stand as he's met with the horrific sight of Shredder tossing Harry's body aside his neck snapped. Lost in his grief Leo cradles his brother's body as his murder stocks ever closer.

"There is no place you can run, nowhere you can hide where I can't find you" Shredder monologues, his voice adding to the fear in the air, Leo doesn't even have time to scream as his head soon rests at Shredder's feet.

"Noooooo!" Splinter cries waking from the hellish nightmare, he just manages to get control of his breathing as Hedwig slides his door open.

"Splinter, are you alright?" she asks concerned for her friend; after her mutation Hedwig's body structure had changed to follow that of an adult human woman though she did keep the beak and feathers, the wings under her arms had taken a more metallic color on their tips, and like Splinter has chosen Japanese robes as her preferred clothing.

"Where are the boys?" He asks ignoring the question, without waiting for an answer Splinter marches past her into the living room where he sees the turtles about to leave the lair. "Where are you going?"

"Heading out for our evening patrol" Leo answers surprised by the question.

"There will be no patrol!" Splinter declares harshly.

"Sensei?" his eldest son questions confused by the sudden outburst.

"Last time you fought The Shredder, you barely escaped with your lives"

"But Sensei, next time we'll be ready" Raph argues confidently, his confidence soon vanishes as his father traps him in an arm lock.

"Yes, because you will stay down here until you are ready! Call Harry back"

"Sensei, its Monday night Harry still has classes" Donnie reminds him, but Splinter won't relent.

"Call him back now! There will be no patrol, no games, no school, no rest, there is only training starting now!" he finishes releasing Raphael as the turtles and Hedwig stare at Splinter shocked by his sudden severity.

Despite still being injured from the fight with Shredder, Harry opted to return to Hogwarts determined to stick to his part of the bargain with the school; a decision he was starting to regret as his friends quickly harassed him about his bandages.

_Flashback_

Minerva had just finished grading papers for the night when Harry teleported into her office.

"Mr. Potter, what happened to you?" she asked taking in his appearance from his bandaged arms, to his head wrap. She couldn't believe anyone could walk around with such injuries and she still hadn't learned about his hurt ribs.

"We took on something a lot scarier than a troll" Harry remarked paying special attention not to irritate his wounds. Prof. McGonagall immediately offered to walk him to the medical wing, but from what he could understand magical healing works by either replacing the damaged bone and tissue or just returned the body to the point before injury. He refused to take magical healing in this case, sure maybe another time but not now, this time Harry wanted to remember the pain and grow stronger from it, he knew it was only a matter of time before he faced Shredder again.

Seeing there'd be no point in arguing she sent the boy on his way. The next morning wasn't much better as his roommates questioned him on his injuries, while Seamus and Dean were simple enough to ignore, Neville and Ron were a different story.

"Merlin, Harry what happened?" Neville asked surprised anything could hurt his friend so badly, after all they knew Harry was a skilled fighter.

"Don't worry about it guys, I just ran into some trouble" he explained unwrapping the bandages around his head. Throughout the day his friends tried to question him about what happened to him, but Harry refused to tell them anything not even Hermione was able to nag it out of him, thankfully their failed efforts to find information on Nicolas Flamel had provided a much needed distraction.

_Flashback End_

After spending the day being hounded by his friends, Quidditch practice, and failing to find anything on Flamel; Harry was ready for a nice peaceful sleep, unfortunately Splinter had other plans for the boy, for at 1am his T-phone went off waking his entire room.

"What the bloody hell is that?!" Dean screamed angry to be woken so early.

"Sorry that's me" Harry explained taking his phone and exiting the room, recognizing the device from the Quidditch match Ron and Neville followed after their friend, curious as to why he'd be called so late at night. The boys made it down stairs in time to see their friend enter Prof. McGonagall's quarters, quietly the boys positioned themselves outside the door attempting to listen in.

"I know Hermione said those cell things were fast but at least an owl doesn't wake you in the middle of the night" Ron whispered to which Neville silently signaled to stay quiet as they heard Harry speak to their head of house.

"I'm sorry for the late hour and I know it's against our agreement but they wouldn't call me back home if it wasn't important" Harry explained to the professor. Minerva was by nature a strict teacher, believing nothing should tear a student away from his studies, but the memory of her brief visit to New York reminder that these were special circumstances. She also didn't forget that Harry could've easily left at any time without saying anything, it was only his sense of honor that saw him reporting to her.

"I suppose there's nothing I could do to stop you. I will inform your teachers of your absence, and should you not return tomorrow make arrangements for your homework to be sent to Ms. O'Neil until your return. I only hope you return in better condition this time" she finished with the slightest smile as the boy silently teleports home.

Outside her door Ron and Neville are confused as to what they heard, questions ran through their minds such as why was Harry hurt, how was he getting back to America, and why was Prof. McGonagall letting him leave in the middle of the night. The sudden silence signaled the boys that the conversation was over, wanting to catch Harry before he left they staked out behind the common room couch for a whole twenty minutes before it was clear that Harry wasn't coming out adding one more question to their list.

Harry soon found himself regretting rushing back home for he and his brothers have spent the last three weeks in constant training.

"More Sensei?" Mikey asks he and his brothers exhausted from the lack of rest.

"Yes more!" Splinter orders, signaling Mikey and Donnie to tiredly charge Raph and Leo who counter by flipping them onto their backs. As this goes on Hedwig and Harry are doing their own training exercise with her firing bladed feathers at the child, completely drained Harry only manages to dodge one or two feathers before resorting to his tantō to block, even that quickly fails him as he tiredly drops his short sword before collapsing in a dead faint.

"There is no intention in your strikes. Again!" their master orders ignoring his sons' condition "We will practice all night if we have to!"

"We have practice all night" Donnie points out before the sound of Mikey's snores draw their attention.

"Wake him up!" Splinter demands, to which Raphael happily obliges by tossing the sleeping turtle over his shoulder. Completely stressed out and exhausted Donnie decides to take a chance and makes a brave request.

"Sensei can we rest?" the turtle practically begs their father.

"Rest? Hmm, The Shredder will not rest. Until you are all dead!" He responds harshly

"Sensei, we've been training for weeks with barley any sleep, they need rest" Leo tries to convince him without sounding weak, but his quick temper and lack of sleep quickly sees Raph taking that as an insult causing them to argue, an argument that Splinter is quick to silence as he strikes at the turtles knocking them onto their backs in a single move.

"If I were the Shredder none of you would be breathing right now. Understand?!"

"Splinter they need rest" Hedwig interjects walking over an exhausted Harry sleeping in her arms. "Look at them, they can't take anymore." Seeing that the boys were indeed on their last leg, Splinter agrees to allow them a short break.

After a much needed nap the brothers have split up around the lair to doing their own personal activities to help them relax. In the living room Leo spends his time watching his favorite show the science fiction cartoon space heroes, Raph chills out on the couch with his pet snapping turtle spike and Harry choosing to ignore his homework spends his time spray painting.

"Shouldn't you be doing your homework?" Hedwig reminds him.

"I will Hedwig, I just want to finish this first" he answers putting the finishing touches on a picture of him and his brothers beating up Snape.

"Alright you're done, now homework mister" She says using her mom voice, handing him his books. "Though I have to admit I love the painting" Hedwig comments getting a smile from the human boy as he finds a seat on the couch to work. The peace doesn't last long as Raphael using Spike as an excuse turns off Leo's TV show, which of course causes them to start arguing.

"Hey guys you mind I'm trying to work!" Harry yells putting his homework aside too distracted to work. The argument quickly comes to an end, as Raph gets nailed in the face with a water balloon.

"Dr. Prankenstein strikes again!" Mikey cheers water balloons in his hands, deciding this couldn't go unpunished Raph dishes out some justice by pummeling his brother. Turning back to his essay Harry's laughter at his brothers' antics stops once he too falls victim to the good doctor's water balloon, soaking him and his paper.

"Mikey! Ok move over Raph I'm helping" Harry yells helping his brother to get some payback on the family prankster. Later after Mikey's been punished Harry, Raph, Mikey and Leo visit Donnie's lab where they see him working on his latest invention.

"You're still working on that go-cart?" Raph asks pulling his brother away from his welding.

"It's not a go-cart, it's an all-terrain patrol buggy with detachable side cars" Donnie argues.

"Ok fine it's not a go-cart, but how come there's only four cars?" Harry questions pointing out what he considers an obvious design flaw.

"Oh that's because I don't trust you to drive" he answers getting a laugh out of his fellow turtles, while irritating his human brother.

"What! How can you not trust me?!"

"Simple you're eleven, why would I let you drive?" Donnie rationalizes.

"I fly a broom!"

"Which you crashed…."

"It was being hexed!" Harry interrupted but his brother wasn't done with him

"You crashed it after regaining control" seeing that he was planning his next argument Donatello decided to play his trump card. "Look you're a skilled flier but you're also reckless, and unlike with your broom a car has the potential to explode." He may have wanted to but Harry had to admit what Donnie said was true, he can be a little reckless in his flying; doing dangerous stunts on a broom maybe dangerous but at least he can get close enough to the ground to get off. Reluctantly he had to admit Donnie was right not build him a car, though he was regretting the fact he left his broom back at Hogwarts.

Of course the fact that he left his broom behind wasn't the only oddest part of his long sabbatical from school as Snape once again took the time to bad mouth the young ninja at faculty meeting.

"So once again the Potter brat doesn't bother to come to class" he sneered taking pleasure in find what he considered proof of his assessment of the boy was correct, of course Minerva wasn't about to let him badmouth one of her lions.

"Enough Severus. When the initial arrangements were made, we were aware that circumstances could change, Mr. Potter didn't leave until after making me aware of his departure" she argued in defense of her charge.

"Despite Severus' attitude I have to agree, just what exactly is Mr. Potter doing? The last time we saw the boy he was badly hurt" says Flitwick addressing the room.

"I'm afraid that is his family's business" Dumbledore said "We have to remember it isn't our place to interfere in our students home lives" he finishes reminding them of their place as only educators.

"What family? The brat is an orphan, he has no one" Snape remarks venomously ignoring the glare from his colleagues.

"I assure you Mr. Potter has a fine family in America" Minerva retorts with equal hostility "perhaps you should learn to mind your own business Snape."

"That's enough about Mr. Potter absence, how are the defenses on the third floor?" Dumbledore asks changing the subject in hopes of preventing a duel in his office. He was pleased to hear that all the defenses have been completed to his specifications now all he had to do was finish his own preparations. With the end of the meeting it was only Snape's lingering form that prevented him from going to bed for the night. "What is it Severus?"

"Why didn't you inform me the boy had a family?" he asked keeping voice monotone.

"I saw no reason to tell you. Though I admit I thought it obvious he's far too healthy to have survived alone all these years." Dumbledore answered in his signature grandfather voice. "Why the sudden interest in his life, are you starting to care?"

"Please Potter's brat means nothing to me."

"Now Severus need I remind you he is also Lily's child."

"The boy's friends have been snooping" Snape informed him ignoring the headmaster's words.

"Really? I wasn't aware Harry knew anything already, he really is quite good at hiding his movements" Dumbledore comments honestly impressed Harry could keep hidden from him. Not enjoying the appreciative tone in the old man's voice Snape turned to leave the office stopping only to hear the headmaster's final words for him "Severus I won't tell you about his family, though I can say that Harry has a soft spot for turtles." Filing that tidbit of information away Snape made his departure. Alone in his office Albus turned to face a full-length mirror "now how to make sure he finds you" he mused to himself as the image of a little girl formed in the glass.

Back in New York Leo has been leading his brothers in another training season but Raphael is once again being difficult. Master Splinter's harsh treatment of the boys continues to wear them down and Leo adding to their training certainly wasn't helping, something the red clad turtle was quick to point out.

"What do you want me to do Raph? We have to keep training because right now we don't stand a chance against Shredder" Leo reminds him.

"I'd hate to say it but the fact we've been laying low might be the only reason we're still alive" Donnie comments.

"Plus Shredder knows about the supposedly hidden magical world, for all we know he's got agents watching me at Hogwarts too" Harry added his own fear of the man feeding his paranoia.

"Exactly so until we're ready we stay down here" Leo finishes in support of their sensei.

"Unfortunately that's not an option" says April coming into the dojo. Using a bug she was able to hide under a pizza box April was able to show the family a recording of The Purple Dragons discussing plans to meet with Shredder who has deduced that his enemies are hidden in the sewers. With no other options the boys have no choice but to go to the surface and find out what exactly their enemies are planning.

"So what's the plan Leo?" Harry asks as they move across the city rooftops.

"Simple we follow the dragons to the meeting and put a stop their plan" it really was a simple plan and under ordinary circumstances he'd feel confident about their success but the very possibility of facing Shredder again filled Harry with cold fear. Just as Leo planned the brothers were easily able to tail the gangsters to Shedder's hideout, taking position in an alley across the street, the skittish movements of his brothers made it clear Harry wasn't the only one feeling frightened.

"Sorry all that Splinter talk about us not being ready has me thinking. Maybe we're in over our heads" Mikey voices their fears.

"I'm glad you said it because I'm scared too" Harry admits embarrassed to seem weak in front of his brothers.

"It's ok to be scared guys" Leo says trying to comfort his younger brothers. The boys don't have long to get themselves together as trouble soon finds them in the form of a 8ft tall dog man.

"You should be" he growls his voice identifying him as Chris Bradford.

"Whoa guess Hedwig isn't the only new mutant" Harry remarks, trying to be intimidated by his giant form. Leo leads the charge against the dog mutant but Bradford's new fur is tougher than it looks allowing it block the turtle's swords. Taking advantage of his new Strength Bradford uses his giant left arm as a sledgehammer to attack the brothers, who luckily are able to dodge the brutish attack. Raph attempts a counter attack at the large mutant but Bradford's tough fur acts as armor allowing him to block the blades of Ralph's sais with his palm.

As Raph struggles with the dog mutant Donnie comes to his aid striking Bradford in the jaw with his staff, barely even phased the dog man uses his larger arm to effortlessly knock them aside. Harry trying his luck against the powerful mutant charging the dog man head on, teleporting above him just before Bradford's hammer arm can crush him, however the dog mutant is one step ahead of him and swings his massive arm swatting the boy to the ground.

"I can track you now boy" he sneers adding an exaggerated sniff in explanation, just as he prepares to crush Harry, Mikey comes to his brother's defense using a clothes line as a zip line his attempt to plant his feet in Bradford's face fails as his massive arm sends the turtle flying into Donatello.

"This is hopeless" Donnie says despairingly climbing to his feet. As the brothers continue to lose ground it's clear that Bradford's new strength was just too much for them, with no other option Leo orders them to fall back, the use of a smoke bomb covering their escape. Returning to the lair the boys sulk over their defeat and the eventual loss of their home.

"At least you boys are alright" Hedwig comforts them, though she to is saddened by the loss of their home.

"Dog Pound was just too powerful" Mikey comments.

"Dog Pound?" Harry asks halfheartedly.

"Yeah he's a dog and he pounded us into…"

"We get it" said Leo cutting him off. With no way for them to spy on the meeting they begin to make plans to find a new home with Donnie suggesting the sewers in Florida, but April refuses to let her friends give up without a fight and suggests she spies on the meeting. This of course is met with disapproval from everyone.

"I can do this guys" she argues turning her attention to Master Splinter "you've been training me to be a kunoichi."

"For a few months" he retorts not willing to risk her life by sending her in unprepared.

"You're about to lose your home, please I can do this" April persists, with no other options they have no choice but to agree to her plan. That night as the boys watching from above, April disguised as a delivery boy attempts to sneak a wire inside Shredder's lair; unfortunately The Foot are far more intelligent than The Purple Dragons and the free pizza trick ends in failure. Tossing the pie in the trash she decides to take a different approach. Making her way to the roof of the building next door, she uses her newly developed leg strength to leap onto the roof of Shredder's lair and sneaks inside through a crack in a window. Staying hidden in the rafters April takes in the simple design of the room; a single walkway over a large fish tank containing the mutated Xever, leading to Shredder's throne, the dark lighting only adds the villain's overwhelming presence. At that moment Dog Pound and The Purple Dragons enter and kneel before their master, taking her phone out April lets the boys listen in on the meeting.

Outside the brothers crowd around Leo as they listen in on Shredder's plan, unfortunately Raphael's impatience gets in the way again and starts an argument with Donatello preventing them from hearing the entirety of the plan.

"Just great, nice work guys" Leo remarks sarcastically.

"Look we know it involves a rare chemical that's got to narrow things down" Harry points out. Their argument comes to a close as April reports to them her plans to hitch a ride with the foot, but Dog Pound's canine hearing picks up on her and she's quickly captured and thrown into a van with Fong, with Bradford riding along the side of a second van they drive off before the brothers can stop them.

"April…April…are you there?" Leo calls desperately into his T-phone.

"She's not going to answer Leo. What do we do?" Donnie asks their leader but his brother's anxiety finally gets to him forcing Raph to do something drastic.

"Get it together captain! You're our leader, so act like one!" he says imitating a Space Heroes character.

"You're right Raph that was the anxiety ray talking" Leo retorts calming down "let's save April."

"And our home" Raph adds glad his stupid idea worked.

"But we'll never catch them on foot" Donnie points out.

"Oh we're not going on foot" Leo tells him pulling out his T-phone.

A quick call home sees the turtles racing down the street in the patrol buggy. While Hedwig carrying Harry on her back flies after them, her mutation giving her the strength to keep up the pace.

"Leo, it isn't ready" Donnie reminds his brother as they pick up speed

"Feels ready to me" he smirks before accidently pulling the wheel lose for a moment "Hedwig do you see them!"

"Yes Leonardo, they're just around the corner" she replies, her eyes focusing in on Dog Pound; remembering the numerous times he's hurt her wing and the boys, she's looking forward to some payback.

Dog Pound had just high jacked the chemical truck when they caught up to him, seeing their approach he ordered the Foot soldier to run them over, luckily the patrol buggy's maneuverability saw the turtles escape unharmed, while Hedwig simply flew over the tanker. Continuing their pursuit Donnie was able to spot the chemical label on the side of the tank

"That stuff reacts dangerously to water. If they dumb that into the sewers it'll fry everything" he informs them realizing Shredder's plan.

"Including the lair and Master Splinter" Hedwig adds horrified of the idea.

Things only got more complicated once the van carrying April split off with no other choice Leo detaches the side cars, and with some acrobatics Harry is dropped onto the back of Raph's car as they and Donnie break away to save their friend leaving Leo, Mikey and Hedwig to stop Dog Pound.

"Mikey let's slow this thing down, fire grappling hooks" Leo orders but like Donnie said the cart wasn't ready for deployment and the hooks simply break off.

"Donnie said they weren't ready" Mikey reminds him.

"I know" he groans annoyed, before addressing their mother figure "Hedwig fire at the trucks tires."

The owl's aim proves true as her bladed feathers shred the tankers tires causing it to spinout, unfortunately the vehicle came to a stop near a manhole; rolling off the side of the tanker Dog Pound throws the manhole cover at the turtles forcing them to abandon their rides, with Hedwig landing behind them they prepare to face the powerful mutant.

Meanwhile Harry, Donnie, and Raph have caught up to April, driving up to the side of the van Donnie tosses a smoke bomb through the window blinding Fong, as the van begins to swerve Raph cuts in front of it releasing makibishi onto the road popping the van's tires. With the van stopped Foot soldiers leap out of the back in an attempt to kill the brothers.

Rushing into battle Raph quickly ducks under a Foot ninja's naginata before taking him out with a few quick jabs to the guts finishing with a knockout uppercut. Donnie deals with his opponent just as easily blocking the Foot's sword and returning with a power swing of his staff to the head. Not to be outdone jumps over a Foot soldier's kusarigama attack, using his tantō to lock its chain he quickly moves in for a jaw breaking kick. As the brothers stand victorious Fong attempts to sneak up on them with his butcher knife only to be knocked out by April kicking the van door open.

"Nice shoot" Donnie compliments as they untie her.

"Nice wheels" she praises, appreciating the turtles hard work on the patrol buggy.

"Thanks I built them" he replies sheepishly just before one of the wheels on the carts falls off.

"I'm guess we're walking home" Harry quips enjoying the embarrassed look on Donnie's face.

Back with the others Dog Pound's brute strength and tough fur continue to prove difficult for the heroes. Leo and Mikey lead the charge against the mutant as Hedwig falls back providing cover fire, but Bradford simply knocks the turtles aside before turning on the mutant snowy owl.

"I'm going to enjoy chewing you up mama bird" he growls charging at his prey.

"Bring it on mutt" Hedwig quips refusing to fear Dog Pound, the dog man lunges at the owl but her wings allow her to make a quick escape, countering with a spray of feather blades but they only scratch against the beast's fur. With Hedwig sticking to the sky Dog Pound resorts to using a car as a fly swatter.

_I seriously hate this guy_ Hedwig thinks to herself as Dog Pound approaches her downed form, Mikey soon comes to her rescue launching himself off a building he nails the dog man in face, before Bradford's massive fist sends him flying into some scaffolding. Leo then makes his move using all his strength his swords manage to cut through Dog Pound's defenses gaining some ground against the massive mutant, but while they're busy with Bradford a Foot soldier steps out of the tanker truck and begins feed a hose into the sewers.

"Michelangelo stop the Foot ninja I'll help your brother" Hedwig tells him noticing the enemy ninja. Without missing a beat Mikey makes his move landing a flying kick knocking the ninja away from the tanker. As Mikey deals with the Foot ninja Leo and Hedwig continue to pressure Dog Pound, changing tactics the owl mutant has switched to using her steel tipped wings as swords the changing allowing her to do some damage against the larger mutant.

As he stumbles back Dog Pound notices Michelangelo has defeated his soldier, determined not to fail Shredder he grabs Leo and throws him into his brother, and begins to move towards the tanker. Desperate to stop the mutant Hedwig launches another spray of feathers but Dog Pound's massive fist deflects them into the side of the tanker.

Climbing to his feet Leo sees Hedwig is losing ground as she's forced back towards the truck, however a plan begins to form once he notices the chemicals leaking out of the tanker.

"Mikey throw the water balloon!" he orders his brother.

"What water balloon?" Mikey asks feigning innocence.

"The one you were going to hit me with" Leo clarifies pointing to the balloon hidden behind the orange turtle's back "Hedwig get clear!" Hearing her son's warning the snowy owl takes to the skies just as the water balloon hits the leak the resulting explosion destroys the tanker and sends Dog Pound running with his tail between his legs.

"Wow nice shot Mikey" Leo praises before Mikey nails him with a second water balloon.

"Oh yeah Dr. Prankenstein for the win!" the orange turtle cheers.

"You had two. Where do you keep them?"

"That's actually a good question" Hedwig admits just as Harry, Raph and Donnie join them.

"Looks like we missed the fireworks" Raph jokes noting the flaming remains of the chemical truck.

"Donnie the go-cart worked great, nice job" Leo praised.

"Thanks Leo" Donnie accepts the praise before realizing a small detail "it's a not a go-cart, it's a patrol buggy."

"Go-cart, patrol buggy who cares. When can I get one?!" Harry questions still bothered that he wasn't trusted to drive.

Back in the brothers are chilling on the couch enjoying some victory pizza the only problem is it was the pizza April threw out earlier.

"We live in a sewer" Mikey points out not seeing a problem with eating scavenged pizza "what all of a sudden you guys are clean freaks."

"Mikey we don't eat trash!" Harry retorts angrily, but before a fight can breakout Splinter enters the room.

"My sons I owe you an apology" he tells them humbly.

"An apology?" Leo asks not understanding what their father could've done wrong.

"Fear clouded your minds, but it wasn't The Shredder who fueled that fear it was me. You overcame that fear and performed admirably. No training today!" Splinter finished leaving for the dojo but he had one more thing to say "unless Michelangelo throws that water balloon."

Their father's words bring attention to the balloon hidden behind the youngest turtle's back, resulting in Mikey being tackled by his brothers as Splinter enjoys a quick chuckle as he enters the dojo where he sees Hedwig waiting for him.

"Are you alright?" she asks worried for her friend.

"You were right" Splinter admits with a small bow to the owl woman "I just worry for the boys."

"I know. I do too, but they'll be alright those boys are strong" Hedwig reminds him "Good night Splinter" she finishes leaving him to his meditation. That night as he slept instead of the painful loss of his family, Splinter's dreams were filled will happy times with his family.

But as things were finally calming down in New York back in Hogwarts worries were building, as Hermione, Ron and Neville were searching the library for anything on Flamel, but their thoughts were elsewhere.

"I just don't get it Harry's been gone for weeks but Prof. McGonagall won't say anything" Ron questioned as he searched through another book.

"I know, plus how'd he get out of the castle and all the way back to America? Neville added.

"Nothing Harry does makes sense: a phone that works at Hogwarts, leaving school regularly, clearly he's a skilled fighter I just can't figure it out. Hermione complained she thought if she could identify the symbol on Harry's shuriken she could make sense of her friend but all she learned was it's called a lotus, but no matter the number of dead ends she just couldn't help but feel like she's seen it somewhere before. _And the last time we saw him, he was badly hurt; Harry why can't you trust us._

* * *

><p>Authors note: Ok I read a guest review asking me a question and I thought I'd address it. The reason I chose a tantō as Harry's weapon: A tantō is a Japanese short blade with the maximum average length of approximately 12in. (If I'm wrong forgive me I only know what I've read) This is the length I imagine Harry using making it roughly half the length of the shortest katana blade. (Again only what I read) Keeping that in mind it made sense to me to make it Harry's weapon since it seemed odd for an 11yr old to wield a full length katana. So instead of the daggers Leo keeps hidden in the hilt of his swords imagine the short sword Karai uses (I know not original but I like the weapon) So there you go, hope you don't think I'm calling you out or something I just thought I'd give an answer.<p>

I also want to thank Arsenal another guest commenter who reminded me that Hedwig's mutant form needed some detail thanks.

Thanks to everyone reading, adding to their favorites and following I appreciate it. Leave a comment/review or ask a question.


	17. Mouser Attack

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

* * *

><p>With Master Splinter calmed down life in the lair returned to normal, no more insane training regiments, no more short tempered sensei, life was good well Harry had one problem, a problem called homework and Hedwig wasn't letting him leave until he finished all of it.<p>

"Hedwig, Sensei said I could go back to school" Harry complained at his desk.

"And how do you think it'll look if you return without your homework" she lectured looming over his shoulder "and don't you even think about teleporting or you'll regret it"

_Ah man it's like she can read my mind_ Harry thought to himself as he worked to finish his latest essay _what I wouldn't give for to be training right now_.

In the dojo the turtles are doing just that; practicing their blocks under the guidance of Master Splinter, but like always Raphael can't help but start an argument with Leonardo.

"What're you fighting a guy in slow motion" Raph criticizes his brothers much slower pace.

"I suppose I could do it faster if I ignored my form like you" Leo retorts.

"Ignore this form!" and just like that Raph launches a jump kick at his brother, who dodges and returns with a kick of his own, to which Raphael rolls under. As the brothers continue their impromptu sparring session, they fail to notice their father's approaching form. Splinter quickly puts an end to the fight by pinching the nerves in the boys' necks.

"Competition is an excellent motivator but not when it turns you against each other" he lectures releasing his sons "so now you will spar two on two."

"Ok I'll take Do…" Leo agrees only to be interrupted.

"You will take Raphael" Splinter tells him much to the boys' surprise "you two must focus on working together not competing with each other."

"So me and Raph against Mikey and Donnie" Leo laughs at the idea "isn't that a little unfair."

"What're you trying to say?" Donnie questions insulted by his brother's words.

"Let me put this delicately. We're better than you" says Raph as if it were obvious. Insulted Donnie and Mikey quickly take their stances, but Raph and Leo's confidence soon proves to be well placed as they effortlessly claim victory.

Later that night Leo and Raph are still giving Mikey and Donnie a hard time about their roles on the team as the sit down to watch TV.

"Look guys Raph and I may be better fighters, but you're still an important part of this team" Leo tells them condescendingly.

"As important as you two?" Donnie asks suspiciously; sharing a look with Raphael Leo tries to appease their brother.

"We shouldn't compare ourselves, it's like apples and oranges."

"Yeah if applies were better, which they are" Raph remarks.

"So the truth comes out" says Donnie insulted.

"What's going on?" Harry asks as he enters the living room.

"Hey Harry, finished your homework?" Leo asks

"Hedwig's giving me a break. Now seriously what's wrong?"

"They think of us as some kind of B team" Mikey informs him, pointing at the offending turtles.

"Good one Dr. Nameinstein" Raph quips.

"But they are the best fighters on the team" Harry admits earning a glare from Donatello.

"What team is Harry on?" he questions dragging the human into the argument.

"Eh he's the youngest and least trained, I'm sure he'll learn from us" Raph answers feeding Donnie's ire.

"There's no shame in it, look they have a B team too" Leo signals to his Space Heroes show in which a pair of minor characters are instantly vaporized.

"Gee thanks" Donnie retorts sarcastically.

"My point is they served a purpose." Before the argument can turn continue a distressed April enters the lair. She explains that her cellphone was stolen by The Purple Dragons something that the boys refuse to let go unpunished, despite April's protests they prepare to leave the lair Master Splinter stops them.

"April is right, it is best to let this go"

"Why shouldn't we get her phone back?" Harry asks surprised Splinter would stop them from helping a friend.

"One cannot predict the consequences of battle. Every fight has the potential to stir a hornets' nest. A simple cellphone does not justify this risk."

"What risk? It's The Purple Dragons" Raphael dismisses the gang as a threat, though he couldn't help but take another stab at his brothers. "Even Mikey and Donnie could beat them."

"And what about your homework Harry?" Hedwig reminds him, entering the room.

"Relax, like Raph said this'll be quick" he assures her, before the brothers continue out of the lair leaving Master Splinter to continue April's training. Making their way to the dragon's hideout the brothers spot them throwing kunai at a posted picture of a turtle with a painted on lightning bolt, with this adding to their crimes Raph decides to make their presence known via kicking Sid into a wall.

"Turtles!" Fong cries out in surprise.

"Aww Raph, Sid was my favorite punching bag" Harry whines playfully, before the gangsters charged the brothers; Tsoi launched himself at Mikey who was ready to give the thug a taste of his chucks, only for Raph to cut in flooring the dragon with a vicious flying kick, much to the orange turtles annoyance. Fong attempted to go for Donnie but once again the "A team" interrupted, Leo stepped in with a kick of his own, further irritating the B team. Seeing that they couldn't win The Purple Dragons tried to make a run for it, they barely took three steps before a smirking Harry teleported in front of them and with the turtles behind them, there was no escape.

"You punks stole a phone from a friend of ours, we want it back" Leo ordered, slamming Fong against the wall.

"Whatever, we steal a lot of stuff" the thug replied trying to save face; a little more strong arming and the boys were led to a large pile of stolen loot containing paintings, radios, iPods, game stations, jewelry, expensive watches and a variety of other goods.

"Wow he wasn't kidding" Harry commented surprised by the amount of stolen property. "We have to beat these guys up more often."

"That we do" Raph agrees always eager to punch thug.

After a brief search Donnie was able to spot April's phone but before they could leave the building began to shake violently. Then suddenly the shaking stopped as a large hole in the floor tore open and out came, a series of small bipedal robots each equipped with powerful fanged jaws.

"What the heck are those?" Harry asks wondering if they were something he missed while at school. One look at his brothers told him they were just as confused as him; as the robots approached they were even more confused as the bots ignored them in favor of stealing from The Purple Dragons.

"Wait, where's the phone?" Leo notices their missing target, the sound of laughter alerts them to Fong making his escape April's phone in hand. "He's got the phone, B team get him! We'll handle the metal."

"Hey we are not…"Donnie begins to argue, but Leo leaves no room for argument.

"If you can't handle it, don't be ashamed to call for help" Raph teases, grabbing Harry's arm they follow the robots down their tunnel. Harry, Raph, and Leo follow the tunnel to what appears to be a makeshift laboratory, in the center of the room the robots are depositing their spoils at the feet of an African American man wearing a pink sweater, dorky glasses, combined with his afro mustache combo, Harry thought he was staring at the poster boy of the 1980s.

"Dexter Spackman!" Raph identified the man.

"It's Baxter Stockman!" he corrects; something told Harry this sort of thing happened a lot.

"I was close."

"So you're here to stop me again. Well you don't stand a chance against my mousers."

"Mousers?" Leo questions finding the name strange.

" & " the dork explained.

"Seems a little forced"

"Um wait quick question" Harry interrupted "who's this guy?"

"The crazy guy we threw in a dumpster while you were at school" Leo explains briefly

"Oh Bixter Dorkman" recognition flashes across the young ninja's face as he remembers hearing the story.

"Baxter Stockman!" the nerdy man corrects once more.

"Whatever" Harry replies flippantly.

"You little, what's a kid like you doing here anyway?" Bixman…I mean Stockman asked hotly.

"I'm Harry, their brother"

"Enough with the talking! Let's just get him" Raph interjects his impatience showing again.

"Get me, no it'll be you who are getting got. Gotten?" Abandoning his attempt to solve his grammatical problem, the scientist sprays the brothers with a red mist; which they assume to be some sort of acid, leaving them confused when nothing happened.

"That's it?" Harry asks "I was kind of expecting more."

"Oh it's coming" he answers forebodingly; all at once the mouser robots attack the brothers, however their performance is lacking as the boys quickly turn them into piles of scrap metal.

"Ha all gone" Raph taunts, but for some reason Stockman doesn't seem bothered by the loss of his creations.

"Good thing I made more" and with the push of a button hundreds of mousers swarm into the room, only slightly unnerved by their enemies numbers the ninjas leap into battle against the mechanized army.

Meanwhile Mikey and Donnie have tracked Fong to an abandoned futon factory, peering in from the skylight the turtles are shocked to see the gangster reporting to Dog Pound.

"Oh man we can't take Dog Pound by ourselves. Maybe we should call the others" Mikey suggests.

"No way, then Raph and Leo will never stop calling us the B team" Donnie refuses vehemently.  
>"Look we'll use stealth all we need is a plan." So begins the long drawn out process of Donatello creating plan ideas while Michelangelo provides the perfect operation names.<p>

Back in Stockman's lab the boys are starting to have a hard time dealing with the mousers, while individually the robots are no great threat, a seemingly endless army tends to be a huge problem.

"Leo, tell me you have a plan!" Harry cries as he slices through another robot, only for five more to take its place.

"Fall back!" Leo orders and for once Raph doesn't argue about retreating and the boys quickly make for the streets, the mousers in hot pursuit.

"Yes can't run forever, soon the mousers will crush your bones in their jaws. Such is the fate of anyone foolish enough to trifle with Baxter Sto….." the dork's tirade comes to an end as he's knocked out by The Purple Dragons Sid and Tsoi.

"We need a diversion so we can grab the phone" Donnie mussed as he and Mikey stakeout the futon factory. "How about this? We make them think the police are here. We'll need a bullhorn, flashing lights, and a siren."

"Operation: Cop out" Mikey names the plan, but it's quickly scrapped as his brother continues to list possible plans resulting in operations: burnout and spaced out before the genius turtle hit payday with the simple plan of cutting the power.

"Operation: Blackout. No lights out, power out. Oh man this one's too good I can't handle it!"

Mikey wasn't the only one feeling overwhelmed as Raph, Leo, and Harry raced across city rooftops trying to escape the mouser army.

"Can we please call Donnie?!" Harry begged as the robots continued their relentless pursuit.

"No way are we being bailed out by the B team!" Raph argued stubbornly.

"How are those things tracking us?" Leo pondered.

"It's gotta be the stuff he sprayed us with."

"Again let's call Donnie!" Harry repeats tired of his brothers' pointless argument.

"Again, no way!" the red turtle continues to argue.

"Maybe we don't have too" the approaching water tower gives Leo the idea of washing off the spray. But the impromptu cold shower proves ineffective as the mousers scale the building cornering the brothers.

"Ok call Donnie" Raph finally relinquishes as the robots force them to take cover on top of the water tower.

"I'm kind of in the middle of something" says Donnie answering his T-phone. "What's the matter don't tell me the A team needs help."

"Uh no of course not. We're great just showing Harry how it's done. I'm just checking to see how you're doing" Leo denies struggling to keep the panic out of his voice.

"Leo, that doesn't sound like asking for help!" Harry yells behind him throwing shuriken at the advancing mousers.

"We've got this we tracked Fong to the defunct futon factory on fifth." Donnie reports, not hearing his younger brother's cries in the background.

"Ha try saying that five times fast" Mikey laughs in the background.

"How are you guys doing?"

"Oh you know good…ish" Leo replies as the mousers begin to chew through the tower supports. "Whoops call waiting gotta go." Hanging up he turns to Raphael "You were right, we have to beat these things even if it kills us."

"Are you kidding me?!" Harry complains; having run out of throwing stars, he resorts to his fire spell, which soon proved to be a bad idea as he burned through the tower supports. "Ok I admit that was my bad."

Meanwhile back at the futon factory Dog Pound orders Fong to unlock April's phone in hopes of finding information on Splinter.

"Can't you unlock it?" the dog man growled.

"Its encrypted or something" Fong answers, hoping he won't be turned into a chew toy. Before anything else can be said the other two Purple Dragons drag in Baxter Stockman.

"This guy used his robots to steal from us. Which means he's stealing from you" Tsoi reported.

"I don't have time for this. Get rid of him, I've got turtles to find" the mutant orders, as the gangsters begin to drag him away Stockman lets something slip.

"I hate the turtles too, I can help. In fact I'm already helping"

"What do you mean?" Dog Pound asks intrigued.

"My mousers are destroying the turtles as we speak. Two of them at least and a punk kid." Realizing he could be useful Dog Pound orders Stockman to hack into April's cellphone; the price of failure was made very clear. A computer was quickly set up and just as he began to decrypt the phone the power cut off. Under the cover of darkness Donnie and Mikey slipped inside and snatched the phone, but before they could make their escape Dog Pound pounces on them; his canine sense of smell allowing him to navigate the darkness.

"Well that plan didn't work" Mikey comments

"Worked great for me" Dog Pound remarks as he chains the turtles to the wall.

"We'll have access to the phone in 10 minutes" Stockman reports.

"You're wasting your time there's nothing on it" Donnie tries to bluff them but Stockman simply brings up the phone's GPS log; alerting them to the very real threat of the discovery of the lair.

Out on the city streets Harry's continued argument for calling for help goes unanswered, as his older brothers insist they can handle the situation.

"We've been at this for hours" the young ninja complains, slicing through another mouser.

"Don't tell me you're tired" Raph teases, as finished off two more robots "these things are a piece of cake."

"I could do this all night" Leo challenges them.

"Guys just let me call Donnie!" Harry yells ducking under a pouncing robot, he quickly hits it with a fireball leaving it a melted pile of metal; the use of magic gives Leo an idea.

"Harry EMP!" he tells him earning an confused look on his human brothers face, before understanding flashes in his eyes, with a nod Harry removes his necklace releasing a massive wave of energy shorting out the mousers. Just like when he was wand shopping the release of power is too much for Harry and he collapses, screaming silently as he begins to cry tears of blood.

"Harry!" Raph and Leo cry worried about their brother, they quickly replace his necklace; all at once his breathing returns to normal, still a little weak the turtles help their brother to his feet.

"Oww, Leo I'm never doing that again" Harry groans.

"Oh man, I'm sorry I didn't think you'd just randomly blast stuff." Leo apologized he had thought the boy's status as a natural EMP effect would just take effect, like when he was a baby.

"It's not your fault I didn't expect that either" Harry forgave him but there was something on his mind _Just as I took off my necklace I saw those same purple lights again, I haven't seen those since I first started working with Hermione. Maybe I should tell Donnie about this._

"Hey you feeling better Harry?" asked Raph.

"Yeah why?"

"Because you didn't fry them all!" the hot headed turtle informed them pointing to the still pursuing army of robots; not willing to endanger Harry the brothers opted to run away until they could come up with a better plan. The mousers chase the boys into an old warehouse, with the robots threatening to breakdown the doors it's clear they've run out of options.

"That's it I'm calling Donnie!" Harry glares at them as if daring them to protest.

"I admit it we need Donnie, make the call" Raphael finally gives in; not wasting another second Harry makes the call, but to his surprise Donnie doesn't answer.

"Mikey's not answering either something's wrong" Leo informs them.

"I should've known they'd need us to bail them out"

"Shut it Raph! I've been stuck between your competition all night!" Harry yells frustrated as the mousers begin to chew through their barricade. "I can't believe I'm saying this but I wish I stayed and finished my homework."

Miles away in the first year Gryffindor girl's dorm Hermione woke up in a fright.

_I just had the weirdest feeling Harry actually wished he was doing homework_ she thought to herself. _No I'm just imagining things, still I wish he'd hurry up and come back, _with such thoughts pushed to the side the bookworm returned to a peaceful sleep.

Back in New York things are anything but peaceful as Stockman's decryption program is just moments away from opening April's phone. Just as the program finished loading Harry, Raph, and Leo came bursting in through the windows.

"Not so fast Dog Pound. And Dexter Spackman?" Leo questions confused as to when they could've teamed up.

"Dexter Stockman!" he corrects them for what feels like the umpteenth time. Not allowing any more time for banter Dog Pound charges Leonardo, who with some quick footwork sidestepped the brute, and go for the phone. Too focused on Leo, Dog Pound didn't notice Raph and Harry until they slammed their heels into his head.

"How did you escape my mousers?" Stockman asks Leo honestly surprised they're still alive.

"We didn't" and just like that the mousers dropped into the room; many of which fell on Dog Pound, providing the perfect distraction to free Donnie and Mikey.

"We're here to save the day, as usual" Raph taunted.

"Oh yeah, looks like you guys were doing great" Donnie replies sarcastically.

"You try fighting off 2,000 robots!"

"Guys not now!" Harry interjects "enough with the A, B thing, let's just fix this" he finished pointing to the rampaging mousers. Putting their argument aside the boys focus on the attacking robots, but a loud roar soon reminds them Dog Pound is still very much a threat.

"Mikey keep away!" Leo cries tossing the phone to his brother, who with a fantastic slide makes the catch. But the turtle doesn't have time to celebrate as his ex-friend turned dog man comes charging in; Dog Pound tried to pounce on Mikey, but the ninja turtle manages to roll out of the way. Stepping back when the dog mutant snapped his teeth at him, Mikey uses Dog Pound's face as a spring board to make his escape to the higher level of the factory, with Bradford in hot pursuit.

Down on the factory floor, Harry and the three remaining turtles continue to fight the mousers, but still fail to make any significant progress, until Donnie notices something about the robots.

"Whoa these things are equipped with Gamma Cameras; it detects radio isotopes that must be what he sprayed you with."

"I told you calling Donnie was a good idea!" Harry gloated, dodging an attacking mouser.

"How do we get it off?!" Raph ask irritably, choosing to ignore his brother's I told you so.

"You can't it wears off gradually" Donnie tells them, throwing an attacking mouser to the ground "but if someone else got sprayed, they'd give off a stronger signal." Mikey's scream draws their attention to their brother falling over the second floor railing, sending the phone sliding across the floor. As Dog Pound looms over the downed turtle, Donnie comes to the rescue, a strike to the jaw from his staff sends the dog reeling.

"We have to get Stockman's spray, it controls the mousers" Donnie tells them helping Mikey to his feet.

"You mean that?" the orange turtle asks pointing to the aerosol can in the dorky inventor's hand. Stockman plan to spray Mikey and Donatello comes up short as Raph's shuriken pierce the can exposing him and Dog Pound to the isotope making them the mousers' new primary target. As the robots chased them Dog Pound made one last grab for April's phone, just as he gets his hands on it a kunai knocks it away.

"Hang it up Dog Pound, your call just got dropped" Donnie quips

"Really Donnie, you've been hanging with Leo too much" Harry remarks; as the mousers continue their assault Dog Pound grabs Stockman and makes his escape back to The Shredder.

"Nice job guys" Leo cheers.

"Yeah from now on you guys are the A- team" Raph sort of compliments.

"That's probably the best we're going to get" Donnie concedes.

Back at the Lair, all of the brothers are relaxing. Mikey break-dances, Raph's feeding Spike leaves, Leo and Donnie play some pinball together, while Harry final finished with his homework plays video games.

"I hope you all see that by choosing your battles poorly, you create your own crisis" Splinter lectures as he enters the living room.

"Yeah there's some irony there" Donnie admits.

"But the important thing is we learned our lesson and we got April's phone back" says Leo, just as their friend comes in from the dojo. Unfortunately Leo spoke too soon as the damage to the phone was extensive. As a way to make amends Donnie gives April her own custom T-phone, with a warning from Mikey to never tell it to self-destruct. With everything winding down Harry took the time to approach his brother about what happened to him earlier; not wanting to let this lie they moved into the lab.

"Harry you should've mentioned this sooner" Splinter lectures his son as they wait for Donnie to finish his examination.

"I'm sorry Sensei, I just thought I was seeing things" he told him ashamedly. It felt like hours had gone by before Donnie had finally finished his analysis.

"Alright the test show that Harry's wavelength is changing"

"Great what does that mean?" Leo asked worried that his plan had caused this.

"It means Harry's magical core is still mutating" Donnie explained "and from what I can tell he's been getting stronger. Too strong in fact, you'll just have to keep your necklace on until the mutation is complete, otherwise the energy build up could kill you."

"Easy enough, how long till it's done?" Harry asked expecting his genius brother to know.

"I don't know" never mind.

"My son you must be careful" Splinter warned, with similar comments coming from the rest of the family. That night as Harry prepared for bed with plans to return to school in the morning, he couldn't help but worry about just what was going to happen to him in the end.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading leave a commentreview


	18. Lost Friendships

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

* * *

><p>It'd been weeks since Harry was last seen in Hogwarts, and despite assurances from their head of house Neville, Ron, and Hermione couldn't help but worry about their friend. So it certainly was a welcomed surprise to see him sitting at the Gryffindor table eating breakfast.<p>

"Harry!" They cheered happy to see their friend had returned.

"Morning guys" Harry greeted his friends as if it was just another day, this was something they weren't about to let stand.

"Harry where have you been?" Ron asked wasting no time to question the boy.

"Oh I had some family business to take care of" he replied inadvertently confirming the information Ron and Neville had overheard.

"But you were gone for weeks" Neville points out.

"Oh I had the chicken pox" Harry told them giving them what he considered to be a very poor lie.

"But couldn't Madam Pomfrey treat you?" Hermione questioned, not quite believing her friends attempt at deception. At this point Harry was starting to get frustrated with his friends between their questions and his worries over his mutating core, he really didn't have the patience for this. So it was definitely a welcomed distraction when it came time for class.

Sadly not even class was able to distract Hermione for long, as she always tried to question Harry in between lessons and at meal times. The only time she seemed to back down was when they were trying to research Nicolas Flamel, in which they continued to come up empty; it didn't help that Harry's thoughts were focused elsewhere.

_What am I going to do, what if Donnie's wrong and my magic kills me anyway. No stop thinking like that Donnie's never let you down before, he's probably gone over the data a million times over just keep it together Harry._

"Harry are you alright?" Hermione asked taking the young ninja away from his thoughts.

"Uh yeah what were you saying" he answered to the concerned looks of his friends, remembering he still had to give in his homework Harry excused himself saying he'd meet them back in the common room.

"Ok something's definitely wrong with Harry" said Hermione earning nods of agreement from Ron and Neville, putting their books to the side they decided to discuss the mystery that is their friend.

"What do you think it could be?" Ron asked expecting their resident bookworm to have a theory.

"I don't know, but I'm certain it has to do with his family."

"That makes sense remember Harry always said he was leaving the castle for family business" Neville reminded them; though he felt bad for talking about him behind his back, he was more worried that something bad was happening to his friend.

"Right and what about his injuries from before?" said Hermione.

"You don't actually think his family hurt him do you?" Ron asked, unable to imagine why anyone would hurt their own family; not even his annoying great-aunt Muriel would raise her hand to a member of their family.

"NO!" she screamed in shock earning a glare from the librarian. Regaining her composure she readdressed her friends "Harry always speaks fondly of his family, remember he even arranged for them to see his first Quidditch game." Reassured that friend had a loving family, they returned to subject at hand. "When I mentioned his injuries I just meant that his family might be involved in something dangerous."

"That does explain why he's such a good fighter, and he did say his father taught him" Neville agreed remembering Harry's skill fighting with the three Slytherins and the troll.

"Oh and he had a bloody sword, and those star things" Ron added reminding them of Harry's tantō and Hermione of her stolen shuriken.

"It's called a shuriken" she informed them, taking it out for them to see "it's a throwing weapon."

"Blimey he gave you one?" Ron asked slightly jealous he had been given one. It was an embarrassed Hermione that confessed that she'd actually taken it during the troll incident without Harry noticing, even worse she hadn't been able to find anything out about its design.

Meanwhile oblivious to his friend's investigation, Harry was having his own in depth discussion with Prof. McGonagall.

"I trust everything has been taken care of in regards to your family."

"Yes, thank you and I also completed all of the assignments you sent me" Harry answered with a slight bow of respect. Honestly this surprised Minerva, she hadn't expected her young student to complete all of his assignments considering how long he'd been away.

"Very good, Mr. Potter. I must warn you many of your professors are wary of your constant departures from the castle." She cautioned him. "Prof. Snape was the most vocal about his distaste for your special circumstances. I expect he'll be even more critical of you."

"Thanks for the warning Professor, I was wondering if you could tell me why he seems to hate me?" Harry asked growing tired of the Slytherin head's unprovoked aggression. Upon hearing the young ninja's question Minerva adopted a pensive look as she struggled to determine if she should disclose such information, with a sigh she finally came to a decision.

"Mr. Potter, your father James and Prof. Snape were childhood enemies, not unlike your own obvious disdain for Mr. Malfoy. But where you with only one exception prefer to simply ignore or outmaneuver; your father and Prof. Snape constantly chose more hostile methods."

"So he didn't get along with my dad and now he's taking it out on me."

"I'm afraid so." McGonagall confirmed her tone clearly showing her disapproval "It doesn't help that you look a great deal like him either.

"What about my mother?" Harry asked; during his time at Hogwarts all he'd been able to find of her was that she was very bright, so he was eager to hear anything about the woman.

"Lily was very much like you; she was kind, confident, had a bit of a temper, and she never hesitated to stand up for others" said Minerva, bringing a smile to the young boy's face. "Another fact you might find interesting is you share her eyes. Above all she was a woman of principles; Lilly would never betray her beliefs for anything...or anyone." The professor's small pause didn't go unnoticed as Harry adopted an inquisitive look.

"You aren't making this easy Harry" the usually stern professor's use of his name admittedly threw him off his game, but what she said next completely shattered his world view. "Your mother and Prof. Snape were childhood friends…"

"What!" Harry yelled shocked by the revelation.

"They started Hogwarts together and despite being in Gryffindor and Slytherin respectively" Prof. McGonagall continued ignoring the interruption. "They remained close friends until their fifth year. I don't pretend to know all the details but she never forgave him, afterwards your parents eventually got together and you know the rest."

"My mom was friends with that?" the young ninja questioned still unwilling to accept such an idea.

"Regardless of your personal feelings, Prof. Snape is still your teacher" she admonished lightly "I don't approve of his conduct but you should still be respectful of your teachers."

"Of course Professor, good night" with a final bow of respect Harry left the office, mentally running through all that he'd learned about his parents and Snape. After that rather disturbing revelation life in the castle returned to normal, Harry went to class, researched Flamel with his friend, and had still yet to learn of his friends' attempts to learn the secret of his family. Throughout the week though he couldn't seem to banish the thought of his mother being friends with a man like Snape, and that week's potions class made it seem even more unlikely.

Today's class was focusing on a potion to cure basic poisons; with Hermione partnered with Neville, and Ron with Harry the class progressed rather slowly. As they waited for their potion to boil Harry's mind drifted back to his concerns; Donatello was still unable to give him a general idea of when his core was going to be done mutating, coupled with what he'd learned about Snape's relationship with his parents, left him rather distracted.

That is until the professor presented them with their test subjects, baby turtles. For obvious reasons Harry was greatly disturbed by the sight, as he imagined his brothers being used by Snape to test potions.

"What is the great Harry Potter, too good to pay attention. Though perhaps you sympathize with these pathetic creatures" he sneered getting a laugh from the Slytherin students. Harry on his part wasn't in the mood for Snape's harsh treatment easily returned the glare, and for a split second he could've sworn he saw a bit of emotion flash in the Slytherin head's eyes. Snape quickly regained his composure however and assigned Harry detention despite the approaching winter holidays.

"I can't believe he gave you detention." Neville complained, well aware that he never was given detention despite all the cauldrons he's ruined.

"Still you should've been paying attention, Harry" said Hermione as they walked to the great hall; with the approaching holidays the professors have decided to deck the hall in festive ornaments; the festive mood is lost to the young ninja as his mind is occupied with what could be a whole new problem for him.

"Coming through!" Hagrid called, as he carried in a large Christmas tree.

"Hey Hagrid, need any help?" Ron asked.

"Nah, I'm alright Ron. Great to see you back Harry." Said the large man, his greeting drawing Harry out of his thoughts

"Thanks, though if I knew about winter break, I probably would've come back later" he replied.

"Please, like anyone wanted you back Potter" Malfoy drawled as he walked up behind them. "Of you then we would've missed out on you looking so pathetic. Big bad Potter so worked up over some stupid tur…" the arrogant boy's rant came to a swift end as he was met with Harry's coldest glare, the power growing within practically burning in his eyes. Not wanting a repeat of his earlier defeat, the first year Slytherin made a quick retreat.

"Harry are you ok?" Hermione asked concerned for her friend.

"I'm fine, I'll talk to you guys later." Later that night after a quick call home to explain his late departure, Harry reported to the potions room for his detention.

"I don't know what deal you've made with the headmaster, Potter" Snape sneered "but rest assured you'll receive no favor from me." As the professor spoke Harry noticed that the man made it a point not to look him in the eye.

_Now that I think about it, he's never actually looked me in the eye. Professor McGonagall said my dad and Snape were enemies, he friends with my mom, I resemble dad but I share mom's eye color. _Harry's thoughts were soon interrupted by the potions professor, as he instructed him to clean all of the potions cauldrons by hand; a simple enough task especially compared to when he was five and Master Splinter had him clean out the lair's algae pound for trying to touch the weapons unsupervised. But while Splinter was trying to protect and educate his son, Snape simply wanted to torment the boy for each of the cauldrons were filled with butchered turtles.

Upon seeing the contents of the cauldrons Harry could feel himself getting sick as he flashed back to their battle with Shredder, taking a minute to compose himself the young ninja turned to leave the room.

"And where do you think you're going?" Snape sneered.

"I'm done with you" Harry replied barely controlling his emotions. _I was right Snape knows I have a connection with turtles. What do I do? Calm down Harry remember "like a river over stone."_

"You arrogant whelp!" Snape snarled "you're just worthless as your father."

"Enough!" Harry yelled, subconsciously releasing a small burst of power, the force of which actually stunned Snape. "I am not James Potter. I never knew him, so do tell me how I could possibly be like him." Snape could only glare as the boy continued speaking, handling the professor as if he were just another enemy to face. "James Potter is dead, he can neither hear nor care about your childish desire to hold on to a schoolboy grudge."

"You insolent brat! Don't presume to know me" said Snape, sending a seething glare at the boy.

"You mean like how you presumed to know me" he remarked, returning the glare. This would prove to be Snape's undoing as for the second time, and once again emotion flashed in the cold man's eyes. This time though Harry recognized that look; it was the same look Splinter would have when he looked at a photo of his family with Tang Shen. _He loved my mom, oh gross I'm going to be sick._

"I won't pretend to know what happened between my mom and you. But I'm sure you didn't deserve her and she was better off without you." Having said his piece Harry left the room before the irate professor could say anything, it wouldn't of mattered anyway, Harry's mind was made up Snape was the same as Oroku Saki.

Snape was absolutely mortified, that a mere 11year old boy was able to pick him apart; his feelings quickly turned to rage as he rationalized the only way Harry could've known anything was somebody told him. Fueled on rage the professor followed the young Gryffindor, planning to force answers out of him, but to his surprise Harry had vanished without a trace. With the son of his hated enemy gone Snape marched towards the headmaster's office in search of answers, never realizing that Harry was actually following from the shadows.

As there was nowhere to hide on the staircase, Harry was forced to follow the potions professor from outside, his tegaki allowing him to scale the castle walls. Losing sight of his target for only a minute, he was surprised to see Snape on the third floor speaking with Prof. Quirrel.

"S…S…Severus, I…I t…t…thought I was patrolling t….to….tonight"

"Enough Quirrel, did you find a way past Hagrid's beast?" Snape questioned harshly

"I d….don't…." the stuttering man began to defend himself, but Snape was in a particularly nasty mood tonight.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. I warn you Quirrel, you don't want me as an enemy." Whatever was said next was lost, as powerful gust forced Harry to readjust his grip, but Snape soon left Quirrel with the promise to discuss the matter again. With his target on the move once more he continued climbing until he spotted Snape speaking with Dumbledore, from outside his office window.

"Why did you tell Potter about me?"

"Severus I did no such thing, though I do have to ask was it necessary to antagonize the boy?" Dumbledore questioned in a disapproving tone.

"They're just animals, you continue to pander to the boy's demands. I was merely putting him in his place." Snape justified, though it was obvious he truly wanted to hurt Harry. As their conversation came to an end Harry decided Snape was no threat to his family, since it seemed he believed Harry simply liked turtles and knew nothing about his brothers.

Emotionally drained the young ninja made his way back inside through a library window. As he began to make his way back to the Gryffindor common room, he was surprised to hear his friends' voices.

"Maybe we should just try asking Harry" Neville suggested.

"But, we've asked before and he never says anything" Ron reminded them, caught up in the mystery.

"You're both right, but I think it's important we find out what's happening with Harry" said Hermione, examining the shuriken. Having heard enough Harry made his presence known and he was anything but happy.

"I can't believe this!" Ron, Neville, and Hermione turned to meet the angry glare of their friend, "Why are talking about me behind my back?"

"Harry, we…" Hermione began but after dealing with Snape, Harry's patience was gone.

"Give me the shuriken," without protest the bushy haired girl, returned his weapon but Harry wasn't done yet and repeated his question.

"We were just worried about you" Neville tried to explain.

"Yeah, mate we just want to be sure your family is ok" Ron added, but his blunt tone made it sound as if he were accusing Harry's family.

"There's nothing wrong with my family" Harry argued coldly.

"Harry, Ron didn't mean it like that" pled Hermione, but Harry had heard enough.

"I told you about the third floor, I've tried to be your friend, and you still tried to investigate me like I'm the enemy. Forget it I'm gone." With nothing more to say Harry, walked away ignoring their desperate apologies. _The Hogwarts Express arrives on Monday for the winter holidays, no one should care if I leave early, besides it's not like I'm going to be here next year anyway. Guess Master Splinter was wrong I didn't make good friends._ Ron, Neville, and Hermione raced out of the library in search of Harry but to their disappointment he was long gone. As they made plans for Ron to try and continue research Flamel while Hermione and Neville did what they could from their homes, but their hearts weren't entirely in it as they knew they betrayed Harry's trust and may have lost their friend forever.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading, leave a commentreview.


	19. The Alien Agenda

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

* * *

><p>Shredder's Lair a veritable fortress of evil, from within Oroku Saki leads the Foot's operations in New York as he continues the hunt for Hamato Yoshi. But tonight something else is in the works as the newly recruited Baxter Stockman is hard at work to restore the mutant Snakehead fish, Xever's ability to walk.<p>

"Alright Xever, the apparatus is in place try to stand" Stockman instructs as Xever, now equipped with a water tank and robotic legs takes his first breaths outside of a fish tank.

"Aww the mermaid's growing legs" Dog Pound jokes laughing at his fellow mutant's condition.

"Please, settle down" Stockman snaps at him, before turning his attention to his work. "Xever, get ready to walk," the legs activate and just as designed Xever seems to have mental control over them. Taking a few more steps the legs prove to be faulty as he loses control and begins running around the throne room uncontrollably, much to Bradford's amusement as the fish mutant continually crashes into walls.

"Fix this or I will bite your head off" Xever threatens, as his mechanical legs begin to kick him, prompting Dog Pound to laugh even harder.

"Baxter Stockman" Shredder's voice alerts them to his presence, as the scientist cowers before the master ninja.

"M…Mr. Shredder!" he cries out in fear "how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to witness your failure. My patience is wearing thin."

"Yes Sir, it's just the control mechanism is proving…"

"Enough! If he isn't walking soon, you won't be either." As Shredder declares his ultimatum a teenage Japanese girl, dressed in a black body suit fitted with silver armor, a black mask hiding the bottom half of her face, and a tantō strapped to her lower back, enters the throne room from above. Soundlessly she drops to the floor, the light of the room revealing her features; black hair in an a bob cut with the back of her head dyed blond, her amber eyes hold a deadly cunning promising a heavy cost for anyone who'd dare underestimate her.

"Father" removing her mask she approaches Shredder with no fear as she begins her report. "We spotted the turtles fighting some guys in suits, but they were actually slimy brain squids in robot bodies!"

"Your mission is to destroy them and find Splinter. Everything else is a distraction!" Shredder declares, determined to focus on his revenge.

"Distraction?" the kunoichi questions incredulously "Father don't you want to know what's going on? Robots and creatures, four of Splinter's disciples are turtles, mutants. Your own men were turned into hideous freaks! Don't you think we should be finding out what's going on? There's more to life than your vendetta."

"There is nothing more!" Shredder bellowed, placing his hands on his daughter's shoulders he tries to sway her to his way of thinking. "Remember what Hamato Yoshi did to me, to us. Every breath he takes is a stain on our honor that we must wipe clean. Stay focused on your mission Karai."

"Yes Father" replacing her mask Karai takes her leave, though she can't help but wonder about the strange occurrences in New York.

The following morning Raph and Leo are in the dojo, locked in a heated battle as they argue about the previous night's battle with The Kraang.

"You knew The Foot clan was watching us." Raph accuses his brother, their weapons clash against each other as they each try and gain control of the fight.

"Not the Foot, Karai" Leo tries to defend himself.

"Karai is the Foot" Raph argues, pushing his sai further against his brother's sword. "You knew she was watching and all you did was show off." Unwilling to admit Raphael's words were true, Leo drops onto his back, throwing his brother off balance, allowing him to use his leg to flip Raph onto his back.

"I was merely demonstrating how formidable we are" Leo tried to explain his uncharacteristic show boating in their previous fight with The Kraang. "I knew she wasn't going to attack us."

"Of course not, she was too busy studying us" Raph reasons, coming to his feet the brothers circle each other looking for any openings. "You don't flirt with the enemy Leo, you take them down" but Leonardo wouldn't be persuaded.

"No, you're wrong about her" the blue turtle comes in for a sword strike only for the edge of his blade to be caught between Raph's sais "she has a good side."

"Oh yeah, if that's what you're doing, why don't you tell the others?" the red turtle questions as they struggle against each other.

"Because they wouldn't understand." Abandoning the deadlock, Raph throws Leo against the wall, before he can recover Raphael presses his arm against his throat pinning him.

"You really think Mikey, Harry, and Donnie wouldn't understand?" taking a moment to reevaluate his words, Raph realized he had to make a correction "You really think Donnie wouldn't understand." Harry's young and while he enjoys teasing Donatello about his crush on April, he's still yet to fully get the whole boy likes girl thing, as for Mikey enough said.

"Look I know what I'm doing!" Leo continues to refuse to see and lands a devastating palm strike, knocking Raph onto his back, dropping his sais upon impact. Enraged Raph gets to his feet and tackles Leo onto the ground, and begins to pummel his stubborn brother. Landing a few solid hits Raph's assault comes to an end, as Leo lands another palm strike knocking him to the side. Before his brother can recover Leonardo jumps onto his back trapping Raph in a chokehold.

"What is going on in here?!" Splinter questions, breaking up the boys' fight. "Well?"

"Uh nothing important, right Raph."

"Right" Raph supports reluctantly not wanting to get his brother in trouble with Splinter.

In the living room the rest of the family is relaxing as April works on what appears to be a science project for school.

"What're doing April?" asks Mikey interested in why his friend was taking swabs of her mouth.

"Sending in a sample for a class project" she explains, placing a cotton swab in a labeled test-tube.

"You're mailing in your spit for a class project. School sounds awesome!"

"No it isn't" April and Harry deny, the latter still hurting over the loss of his friends.

"Well I'd be awesome at it, check this spit out" seeing what his brother was about to do, Donnie abandons his magazine and closes his hands around Mikey's mouth, preventing the loogie launch.

"It's not about spit, it's about the DNA" April clarifies earning confused looks from Mikey and Harry.

"DNA, genetic coding, the building blocks of life" Donnie explains and while Harry starts to get the idea, Mikey is a different story. "Ok DNA is a microscopic blueprint that tells every living thing what to grow into….and why am I still talking to you?"

"I don't know, you think you would've learned by now." Mikey answers cheerfully.

"Well at least Harry is teachable" the genius turtle muses.

"Everyone in my class is sending a DNA sample to the World Wide Genome Project. Then they send us a report telling us all about our ancestors, cool huh" April explains.

"Yeah that does sound cool" Harry agrees, though the explanation continued to go over Michelangelo's head. Not really feeling up to socializing anymore the young boy heads to his room, leaving his brothers and April to exchange concerned looks.

"Perhaps April should speak to him" Hedwig suggests coming in from the kitchen, eating a cup of ramen.

"I don't mind, but why me?" the redhead questions.

"You're the only one close to his age that's actually been to school. I'm hoping he'll be willing to speak to you" the mutant owl explained. Seeing her point April followed after her young friend, knocking on his door she was a little disappointed not to receive a reply, it wasn't until the fifth knock that Harry finally gave his consent to enter.

"Man I can't believe Harry got April into his room" Donnie complained to himself, just not quietly enough evident by Mikey and Hedwig giving him disbelieving looks. "Of course this might be good for him" he corrected remembering the situation.

Harry's room was what April imagined a typical boy's room was like, a little messy with his clothes, comics, toys, and a few spray paint cans lying about. But it also had a personal touch to it as well with his tantō hanging on a rack off a wall, a few paintings decorate the walls; based on the difference in quality she guessed he'd been painting for a while, and of course he had his broom kneeling in the corner.

"April?" Harry's voice pulls April away from her inspection of his room, drawing her attention to her friend who's currently laying on his bed a comic, and headphones pushed to the side.

_Well at least he wasn't intentionally ignoring me_ she thought to herself before remembering Harry was still waiting on a response. "I just wanted to talk to you." April explains, taking a seat next to him. "So, when did you get into art?"

"When I was little and Master Splinter couldn't seriously train me, he'd give me a few print out coloring sheets and sometimes some finger paint, I just eventually moved up to spray painting. Though it does help that I can't get in trouble for painting on my own wall." Harry answers "Now do you want to tell me the real reason you're here?"

_Right guess that was a bad ice breaker_ "Harry, Hedwig thought since I'm the only one besides Master Splinter, who's actually gone to school you might want to talk to me about it."

"I don't know April, I don't really feel like talking." Honestly April wasn't surprised that the younger boy didn't jump at the chance to talk to her, but she was worried about him and right now he needed someone who could relate to him.

"You know, since we met it's been like I've been living in two worlds. At school I'm carrying the secret of The Kraang, but once I'm here training with Master Splinter, or hanging with you and the others, it makes the loss of my dad more bearable, and one day I realized this is who I am, when I'm here I get to be myself. It's hard living between two worlds."

"Yeah it is" Harry agreed, April's words coaxing him out of his shell. "It wasn't so bad at first, the trip to London I mean, I had fun seeing new sights but…"

"But?" April prompted preventing the boy from closing in on himself.

"Then I found out about the whole boy-who-lived thing, I hate it and as bad as I felt about blaming my parents for something they didn't do, this feels worse as if I'm being rewarded for their sacrifice. It only got worse once I reached Hogwarts since I've got a psycho potions professor who's using me as a way to punish my dead dad, and the entire school's watching my every move as if I'm supposed to meet their standards. It's just too much!

"You don't really like Hogwarts do you?" the redhead pressed forward, and Harry continued to bare his soul as he found April really could somewhat relate to his problems.

"I don't mind the classes (except potions), I love flying, and Quidditch is fun but like I said everyone only sees the boy-who-lived and that's just not me. I thought Ron, Hermione, and Neville were different, that they accepted that I wasn't a story book hero."

"But when you found out they were investigating you, it felt like a betrayal."

"Exactly, I mean I know I was keeping secrets but I was as honest as I could, I treated them kindly and I didn't try to force myself into their private lives, it was like they needed me to meet their approval."

"Harry, school isn't perfect and I won't pretend to know what it's like to be famous. But it is common for kids to feel like everyone is judging you, believe me I know I've felt like that." Harry couldn't help but give April a disbelieving look at that "Hey my closest friends are mutants living in the sewers, I think that says a lot about me." She quipped earning a laugh from the boy. "I agree that your friends should've respected your privacy, and I'm not going to tell you to give them another chance, but I think they genuinely were worried about you, I know I would be if my friend randomly showed up hurt, just promise me you'll think about it."

"Ok April" Harry agrees, a small smile on his face, after a quick hug April left the boy to his thoughts.

That night on a rooftop in Chinatown Leonardo waits for a special guest, his highly trained senses just manage to hear her arrival.

"How'd I know you'd show up?"

"Because you're not good at hiding from me" Karai answers playfully.

"Like last night?" Leo quips getting into the spirit.

"Oh were you there? I didn't notice, I did see a bunch of robots though, what's their deal?"

"Their "deal" is they're incredibly dangerous, stay away from them." Leo warns

"I like them already" Karai smirks before adopting a serious tone "something else is going on. What is it?"

"I'm not sure I should tell you anymore. Raphael says I can't trust you."

"He makes a good point" she agrees, drawing her blade "eventually I am going to kill you." The kunoichi charges forward her weapon at the ready, Leo meets the challenge as their swords clash.

"I don't think you are" Leo challenges, earning a laugh from Karai.

"Oh really and what do you think this is?" She questions, twirling her tantō as she continues her assault. Leo rolls under the swing onto her opposite side, but his opponent isn't done as Karai easily switches hands and continues her attack. The turtle continues to stay just out of her range before Karai's back kick forces him to take a further step back.

"I think it's a cry for help" Leo responds, using his sword's longer length to make his attack, but Karai easily defends against his every strike. "I think you're looking for a way out of the Foot clan, and I can help you."

"Oh you're adorable, stupid but adorable" Karai laughs at his naivety, she presses forward putting the turtle back on the defensive.

"Wh.…what really you think I'm" Leo stumbles the girl's words make him lose focus for just a second, as Karai presses her attack before inexplicably moving to another rooftop. Following after the kunoichi Leo continues their word play "You want to play games, fine I can take it. But I need your word you won't attack my brothers."

"You know I can't do that Leo" Karai responds almost regretfully, charging once more the teenagers clash, each one trying to force the other back.

"Then understand this, you go after them I'll come after you" Leo threatens "do you hear me?" Abandoning the stalemate, Karai cartwheels away, ending in perfectly executed backflip.

"Loud and clear" she answers with a playful smirk "but I will tell you this Harry is safe at Hogwarts for now, Shredder wants him here where Splinter can find his body," with that Karai takes a step back of the rooftop disappearing without a trace.

The following afternoon at Roosevelt High School, April has been called in for an appointment, walking into the school she is meet by a middle aged woman with dark grey hair, in a business suit.

"Hello, I'm Ms. Campbell from the World Wide Genome Project" she introduces herself in a pleasant yet creepy tone. "Are you April O'Neil?"

"Yes" the redhead answers in an equally pleasant but decidedly less creepy voice.

"I'm here to present your DNA test results, come with me."

"Wow I just figured you'd send printouts or something" April responds starting to get a bad feeling about the situation.

"No we don't send printouts, come with me." At this point the girls Spidey senses are on full alert, as she takes small careful steps back.

"Go with you where exactly?"

"We are going to a place where I will present your DNA test results, come with me." The woman continues to insist never once changing the tone of her voice.

"What did you say you're name was again?" April asks as the woman's responses continue to appear more and more inhuman.

"I'm Ms. Campbell from the World Wide Genome Project. I'm here to present your DNA test results."

"Right, I've got to go" but Campbell's iron grip prevented her attempt at escape. As April continued to struggle against her captor, Ms. Campbell threw her against the school trophy case, she prepares to end the girl's resistance with a knockout punch, but April's training gives her the reflexes needed to make a quick roll to the side. "Thank you Splinter."

April isn't safe yet as Campbell pulls her arm out of the broken case, her eyes focus in on the redhead with no sign of discomfort or injury from the glass shards. Not about to stick around the amateur kunoichi made a mad dash down through the hallways in search of help. But the entire school was deserted, and every door locked, with Campbell closing in things were looking bad for April.

Just as it looked like the psycho woman was about to catch her April made her move, slamming her school mascot's Viking head onto Ms. Campbell's head; it didn't work for long though as the woman proceeded to destroy the costume head, with laser vision! While it didn't last long it did give April the time she needed to take cover in a hallway locker, knowing she'd never be able to defeat Campbell alone she quickly decided it was time call in the cavalry.

Down in the lair said Cavalry was assembled in the kitchen as Mikey was preparing to make them lunch, their options being Pizza Omelet, or Omelet Pizza as they try and fail to differentiate between the two, their T-phones go off alerting them to a text message.

"Hey did you guys just get a mass text from April?" Donnie asks pondering over the message, to which his brothers all reply yes. "Does yours also say she's being attacked by an old lady?" Once again they all confirm this to be the case. "Does this count as an emergency?" This time the brothers all look to their leader for the order.

"I guess" Leo replies the strange message still not sinking in…. "Let's go!"

Making their way to the school the Mikey is mesmerized by the sight while Harry is shocked by the vast difference between Roosevelt High and Hogwarts. As they make their way into the building they only thing of interest they find is school metal detector reacting to the brothers' weapons, of course Raph soon puts an end to its siren with a few violent stabs from his sai.

"Ok I feel stupid" Raph remarks as all they find is a woman checking the school trophy case.

"April has to learn the T-phones are for emergencies only" says Leo preparing to order them home, when suddenly the woman's head actually turns completely around to face the brothers, and just like that they're introduced to Ms. Campbell.

"I'm guessing that's our evil old lady!" Harry screams freaking out over the bizarre sight, things only get worse once the woman begins to fire missiles from her elbows. The ninjas manage to avoid the projectiles but the resulting explosion sends them flying across the hall. As Campbell prepares to launch another attack, Raph comes flying in his sai pierce through the robot's hand releasing a few electrical sparks, before the killer granny's arm begins rotating at high speeds sending the turtle flying on top of the trophy case.

As if the fight wasn't weird enough Campbell whipped out a folder and began throwing razor sharp files at Raph, who managed to avoid the deadly paper, using the sheets as springboards the turtle jumped on to a hanging light fixture, slicing the rope he attempted to crush the psycho bot but Campbell's reflexes were spot on as she leapt out of the way.

Through playing around the brothers assembled behind their fearless leader.

"All right guys, let's put Old Mother Hubbard back in her cupboard" says Leo trying another catchphrase, to which his brothers can only groan at how bad it was.

"Dude it literally hurts to listen to you sometimes" Raph remarks, voicing all of their opinions.

"Leo's bad catchphrases aside, can we just beat up the old lady now" Harry complains, in response Ms. Campbell fires off another volley of missiles at the brothers "thank you!"

As the missiles close in Raph takes them out with a couple of shuriken, giving Harry, Leo, and Donnie the opening they need to charge Campbell, where Leo and Donnie literally disarm the woman while Harry gives the term faceoff a bit too seriously. With her face removed the electronics in Campbell's head are exposed, and a quick spray from Mikey with water fountain the old lady is put down for retirement.

"April! Where are you?!" Donnie calls out, drawing the redhead out of her hiding place where she proceeds to give Campbell one last kick for good measure.

"Thanks guys" says April sincerely, once again misreading the situation Donnie opens up for a hug only to be embarrassed when she gives him a questioning look.

"You are so welcome" the turtle replies, awkwardly rubbing her head in a sad attempt to hide his discomfort. Refocusing on the remains of the killer robot granny, they identify it as Kraang technology and with Campbell mentioning the World Wide Genome Project, they knew their next move.

"April, you better head to the lair where it's safe. We'll check out the World Wide Genome Project" Leo orders.

"But first we've gotta take down the Eastside High Panthers." Mikey declares "According to that poster they've got it coming."

"Um Mikey, Kraang first then panthers" Harry compromises believing the high school rivalries to be as bad as the house rivalries at Hogwarts. With plans for April to explain the differences between the schools' competitions the boys were off to the W.W.G.P, but unbeknownst to them a very curious Karai was following them. Making their way inside the boys were surprised to see that the lab showed signs of Kraang origin, leading to the startling conclusion that the entire organization was created by The Kraang.

In the center of the facility two Kraang droids are guarding a room filled with containers of unknown content surrounding a large tank of mutagen, the sound of footsteps draw them towards the door, their blasters are armed and ready to open fire, only for Mikey to sneak behind them a whisper an important message "booyakasha." As soon as the aliens turned around to shoot the turtle, their fate was sealed as Donnie swiftly moved in and took them out, leaving the boys free to examine the lab.

"Hey Donnie, what's in the tanks?" Leo asks pointing to the strange vats lining the walls.

"Well it looks like their collecting DNA from every plant and animal species on earth."

"Yeah and I recognize some of these pictures from my magical creature book" Harry adds.

"Hey where's Raph?" Mikey asks, the answer soon comes as they see the missing turtle holding Karai in an arm lock.

"Karai?!" Leo calls surprised to see her.

"Ka-who" Donnie sputters surprised his brother knows the mysterious kunoichi.

"Bet you think you're pretty slick" Raph taunts his captive, only for her to skillfully reverse the hold pining the turtle under her foot.

"I have my moments." Escaping from underneath her Raph drew his sais and went on the attack, with no opening Karai used the armor on her arm to defend as the turtle's attacks continued to push her back. Finally drawing her tantō Karai pushed Raph back with a quick swing to the head, putting the turtle off balance before landing a powerful back kick. As the two continued to fight on the ground Leo calls for them to stop as Harry, Donnie, and Mikey remain confused as to what's happening.

"Ok I'm lost how do they know her?" Donnie asks searching for an answer

"Yeah and how do we know her?" Mikey also questions "Wait, do we know her?"

"You mean you didn't meet her while I was at school?" Harry asks, just as confused as the others.

"So this is the stuff that turns people into monsters. How's it work?" Karai asks, as she and Raph are clashed in a deadlock.

"Why don't you lean in a little closer and I'll show you" the turtle quips, determined to retake control of the fight Karai nails Raph with a brutal head-butt knocking him off the tank, diving down to continue the fight it comes to an end as Leo steps in between the fighters.

"Enough you're going to set off…" Raph and Karai pull back their respective weapons throwing off Leo's balance causing him to accidentally trigger the alarm "…one of those."

"You're protecting her!" Raph accuses tired of his brother's behavior "What is wrong with you?! She's bad news!"

"No she's not!" Leo denies.

"Yeah I am" Karai admits.

"Well who ever she is, she's honest" Harry quips still unsure as to what was happening, but they don't have long to discuss the issue as Kraang soldiers come swarming into the lab.

Kraang1: "The ones who are not authorized by the authority of Kraang to exist in this place, will now be destroyed by Kraang in this place."

"This day just keeps getting better" Karai remarks treating the fact they were surrounded by armed alien soldiers as a game. As the Kraang open fire Karai proves herself to be a deadly opponent as she throws her tantō in a droids head before crushing the brain squid inside with a flying kick.

"See she's on our side" Leo persists as he blocks a Kraang's chainsaw bayonet.

"Do you even listen to yourself" Raph remarks as he takes down another alien.

"I like your brother Leo" says Karai playfully, flipping over a trio of Kraang bifurcating them as she lands. "He's almost as entertaining as you."

"Oh I'll show you entertaining when this over" Raph replies a twitching droid hand hanging of his sai, but despite how many aliens they defeat more Kraang continue to pour into the chamber this time armed with a laser canon.

Kraang2: Kraang is now arriving to provide the help that has been requested by Kraang."

"We're trapped" Leo says grimly as they stared down the barrel of the canon.

"No you're trapped" Karai teases as she leans against the mutagen tank's control panel, the attention of the room is on her. "What would happen if I pushed this?" her finger just grazing the tanks release button.

"No don't!" Harry and the turtles cry.

Kraang3: "Highly undesirable outcome."

"Well now I've gotta." Karai smirks, pushing the button and releasing allow the collected DNA into the mutagen. A dark fog releases from the tank as tentacles begin to decimate the Kraang forces, Karai just manages to avoid being one of her creation's victims as she back flips away from a tentacle landing in front of the brothers, they bear witness to the birth of the what could possibly be the strangest mutant ever.

The multi-species super mutant was simply a sight to behold the multiply samples making it almost indescribable, with its most prominent features being octopus body, a snake-like neck with a lined mouth filled with teeth and fangs, and a large blue isopod shell on his head. Behind its neck are yellow, green and orange piscine fins resembling a cobra hood, two purple jellyfish that hold his eyes lined with stalks, and orange cat ears.

Resuming its rampage, the ninjas are forced to scatter as the mutant slams down another tentacle. In an attempt to stop the creature the Kraang open fire, but its shell provides enough protection making their efforts futile as the mutant turns its attention on them.

"Whoa that's wicked" Karai comments.

"How am I supposed to name that?" Mikey asks seeing it as a very important matter.

"That's a good question" she remarks as she picks up a broken Kraang droid. "Well later," and with that she proceeds to make her way to the exit.

"You're not going to help us beat this thing?!" Leo asks in disbelief. "It's your fault!"

"I'm going to leave this to the heroes!"

"I trusted you!" the turtle cries, as he finally realizes Raph was right.

"I know. That's messed up right?!" Karai teases as she takes her prize and makes her escape. Leo doesn't have long to feel sorry for himself as the mutant begins to shoot electricity from its eyes, destroying the remaining Kraang and forcing the brothers on the defensive.

"So guys, we all fans of Karai yet?" Raph asks sarcastically.

"I don't know who she is but I know I hate her!" Donnie answers angrily, as they dodge electrical blasts. As the creature closed in on the brothers one of its tentacles manage to grab Raph's ankle, with the turtle caught it began to wrap its tentacle around Raph intending to crush the life out of him, until Harry came in his tantō slicing through the offending limb.

"Nice try, Octo Punk!" Raph taunts the creature, to which it responds by slamming a tentacle into the turtle landing a knockout blow.

"No, no, call him Octo Eyeball Jelly Bug!" Mikey suggests, but realizing the name doesn't work decides to go for a copout. "Ugh. Let's just call him Justin." As he's distracted by the naming process Mikey is unable to react when Justin's tentacle slams into him, throwing him into the wall. Justin's warpath continues as he proceeds to slam Donnie against the ground like a ragdoll, and electrocute Harry with his eye beams.

With his brothers defeated it's all up to Leonardo to save them "Raph's right this is my fault." Leo lets out a fearsome battle cry as the turtle makes one last charge against the super mutant, dodging around Justin's electrical blasts he manages to land a few quick punches on the beast. Enraged Justin snaps a tentacle at Leo, who uses it as a springboard to launch himself at the mutant his katanas slicing into Justin's shell.

"Hey Justin! This ends now!" Leo challenges the mutant, who answers with another electrical blast, using his swords as lightning rods Leo directs the electricity into the lab's computer console, the resulting explosion leaving Justin writhing in agony as his body is engulfed in flames. With the building coming down around them the Harry and the turtles make their escape, outside on a nearby fire escape the brothers watch as the W.W.G.P building burns to ashes, the sound of sirens signaling the approaching fire fighters; however Harry, Mikey, and Donnie have something else on their minds, it's time to come clean.

Back in the lair the family gathers as Leo explains the truth about Karai.

"I should have told you about Karai sooner, but I really thought there was a chance she would be good, and... I guess I... sort of... liked her. Go ahead, laugh."

"Dude, I can't believe you trusted her" Mikey comments.

"I can't believe you didn't trust us" says Donnie hurt by his brother's lack of honesty.

"No way, am I ever going to be that stupid over a girl" Harry remarks.

"I was wrong, I'm really sorry" Leo apologizes, still hurting over the fact he misjudged Karai.

"I tried to warn him" April sighs.

"You too huh" Raph adds baffled by his brother's stupidity.

"Leonardo, you are not the first young man or turtle to make a fool of yourself over a girl." Splinter consoles his son "However when she is a kunoichi in the employ of your enemy that is an error you can out afford. Deception is the ninja's most powerful weapon, and it seems Karai is a master."

"You're right we can't trust her I see that now."

"Good you must learn from your mistake."

"Thank you for understanding. I'm glad you're not mad" says Leo believing he was off the hook, he was wrong.

"Who says I'm not mad" Splinter retorts, jabbing his cane into the turtle's toe.

"Yeah I'm definitely never making a fool of myself over a girl" Harry reiterates, watching his brother hop around in pain.

"Whatever you say Harry" Hedwig teased him.

"What I won't!" he denied earning a laugh from the family, all except Leo who's thoughts can't help but turn to Karai; who at that very moment to was marching into Shredder's throne room, where once again Stockman fails to develop a neural interface for Xever's legs.

"The robots I've seen them up close" she reports dropping the captured exo-suit before them "they call themselves The Kraang."

"I told you I am not interested in this robot fiction!" Shredder berates her "I will hear no more of this!"

"I think this is how they control their robot bodies. Maybe you can use it." Karai remarks, tossing Stockman a piece of machinery, confirming that it was in fact the very technology he had been trying to develop. No longer able to deny the usefulness of his daughter's discovery, Shredder praises Karai and tasks her to further investigate the alien technology for their war against Splinter and his disciples. Karai can only smirk in sadistic pleasure as she imagines, the battles to come.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading. Leave a commentreview, and Happy Saint Patrick's Day.


	20. Harry gets The Talk

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

* * *

><p>There comes a time in every child's life when they must learn the facts of life and Harry was no exception. Of course children usually find such a discussion to be very embarrassing and while usually not a problem, things can be difficult when said child can teleport. This is what brings us to the dojo where Master Splinter has gathered Hedwig and the turtles to discuss any possible solutions.<p>

"Alright, it's been put off long enough Harry needs to have The Talk." Splinter addressed the family.

"Right but he'll just teleport away if he gets too embarrassed" said Leo realizing the problem.

"We'll he can't do it forever and there are six of us" said Hedwig.

"Right plus he can't teleport if he can't move" Donnie added.

"Ok but quick question what're we talking about?" Mikey asks, earning a smack upside the head from Raphael.

"We're planning on how to talk to Harry about the facts of life Mikey, remember" Leo reminds him.

Eventually the meeting came to an end, with the plan for each of them to try their hand at keeping Harry still long enough to finish talking, each of them knew that this could possibly their most difficult mission yet.

**Attempt #1: Michelangelo**: Walking into the kitchen Harry noticed that Mikey was the only one around, not usual since Master Splinter liked to let them sleep in around the holidays.

"Morning Mikey" Harry greeted his brother taking a seat at the table "what's for breakfast?"

"Knowledge bro, knowledge" the turtle replied in a mysterious tone, confusing his younger brother.

"Um are you ok Mikey?"

But instead of answering right away, the turtle dropped a smoke bomb blinding the boy; when the smoke cleared Mikey was dressed in a lab coat and goggles. "Never better Harry, for its time for you get a lesson from Prof. Mikey!"

"Ok, I'm afraid to ask. What exactly am I getting a lesson in?" Harry questions, stunned by his brother's theatrics.

"I'm going to teach you the most important lesson of your life" answered Prof. Mikey, leaning into his brother's face. "I'm going to tell you about the peperoni and the calzone."

_He's teaching me how to cook?_ Harry thought to himself still confused by his brother.

"You see the calzone is a delicious meal by itself with its wonderfully baked bread, and delectable cheeses all folded up so you can eat on the go, but even with all that cheesy goodness it felt empty inside" said the good professor bringing out an actual calzone as a prop. "Peperoni is the perfect topping for pizza but it needed a place to chill when it was tired of being out in the open," once again Prof. Mikey brought out an example this time a full pepperoni sausage. "One day the peperoni and the calzone got together and decided that together they could totally chillax so they got together and tah-dah the Stromboli!" Prof. Mikey finished, smashing the calzone and pepperoni together into a messy pile.

"Ok, thanks Prof. Mikey" said Harry dumbfounded by his brother's presentation. _I'll just have a bowl of cereal._

**Attempt #2: Raphael**: After Mikey's failure Raph decided to take a more direct approach with teaching Harry, and what's more direct then a sparring match. Raph began the match with a few quick jabs that Harry was easily able to block before countering with a few punches of his own. For a while the brothers went back and forth, trading blows as they tested each other's defenses, gaining speed as time went by.

Tiring of the slow pace Harry advanced things landing a spin kick to his brother's side, annoyed by the hit Raph countered with a powerful palm strike sending the younger fighter flying. Keeping up the attack Raph followed up with a flying kick, that Harry just managed to roll under, drawing his tantō he attempted a counter attack only to be met with his brother's sai. The dojo quickly filled with the sound of clashing metal as the match continued with Harry trying to use speed to break through his brother's defenses but Raph's greater strength and years of training make that a very difficult task.

"Harry, there's something you need to hear" said Raph, blocking his brother's strike.

"What?" Harry asks, pushing his blade against the turtle's sai hoping to break through.

"You see when a man and woman like each other," and just like that Harry lost his focus, losing his balance the boy tripped over himself, getting a laugh out of the red clad turtle.

"Raph, what the shell are you talking about?!" Harry demanded.

"Harry it's time for The Talk" Raph answered, seeing the look in his brother's eyes the turtle launched a spray of shuriken pining the boy down.

"Raph please I don't want to hear this!" Harry complained struggling to free himself.

"Ah gee, that's too bad because this is happening. When a man likes a woman….." the turtle began again, ignoring his brother's attempts to free himself. Eventually Harry's struggling paid off, when his sleeves tore apart freeing his arms. The sound of cloth tearing alerted Raph to his younger brother's escape but before he could do anything, Harry teleported away.

"Aww sewer apples" Raph groaned as he left to report his failure.

**Attempt #3: Donatello**: "Thanks for the meal Murakami-san" Harry thanked his friend, as he was served a plate of Pizza Gyōza.

"You're welcome Harry-san, how have you been?" as the pair fell into pleasant conversation Harry failed to notice the figure creeping up behind him until it was too late. Before Harry even knew what happened it was lights out.

"Thanks Mr. Murakami" said Donnie stepping into the open, taser gun in hand.

"You're welcome Donatello" the chief then turned his attention to the stunned boy "I am sorry Harry but you do need to hear this."

Waking up tied to a rooftop air vent Harry was met with the sight of Donnie wearing a triumphant grin on his face. "You tased me bro!" he exclaimed, leaving the turtle to shake his head in annoyance at the dated phrase.

"Really, you had to go there."

"Yeah I kind of did, considering you tased me bro!" Harry remarked, with a roll of his eyes Donnie wheeled over a bulletin board containing charts and figures detailing everything he planned to lecture about. "This is payback for destroying your April dating chart isn't it. Look Donnie just let it go it was kind of creepy."

"No, this important for you to know" Donnie countered "and my flowchart wasn't creepy!" seeing his brother was trying to pull himself free, the genius turtle revealed one last security measure "Oh and don't even think of escaping, because I've brought along Metalhead!"

On command the robotic turtle stepped in front of the captive Harry, its weapons set on stun should he try to escape.

"Now then to begin the most basic difference between men and women is the presence of the Y-chromosome…" as Donnie began his lecture Harry desperately searched the roof for anything he could use, inspiration struck when he spotted his tantō leaning up against the bulletin board's legs.

_Hmm ok if I can blast things away I should be able to pull things in_ Harry reasoned to himself, a plan set he focused his magic on knocking over Donnie's charts. Detecting the use of magic Metalhead prepared to taser blast Harry; this however proved difficult as while Harry's attempt to summon his weapon missed it did at least prove useful, for even though the blade didn't reach its own it did at least introduce itself to Metalhead's head. With the robot disabled Harry was able to wriggle free and make his escape.

"Aww sewer bunnies" Donnie groaned, until he noticed his newly decapitated robot "Metalhead nooooo!"

**Attempt #4: Hedwig**: Making a few decoy jumps around the city, Harry teleported directly into his room hoping to sleep off his magical exhaustion, but once the lights clicked on revealing the waiting form of Hedwig, he knew that wasn't about to happen.

"How'd you find me?" Harry asked, slowly inching towards his broom.

"I knew you'd be too tired to teleport eventually, and where else would you go?" Hedwig answered with a rhetorically question. "Don't even try it Harry, I've been flying much longer than you."

"Yeah but I love a challenge," grabbing his nimbus Harry, flipped over the owl mutant's head and flew out of the lair, with Hedwig in hot pursuit. The sewer tunnels proved to be a challenging obstacle course for flying, but as a testament to their talents in flying Harry and Hedwig barely lost any speed as they traversed the tunnels, making sharp turns and sudden stops where necessary.

"Just give it up Harry!" Hedwig cried, pulling her wings in as she followed him down a drain tunnel, surprisingly they managed the feat without touching the sewage bellow. Of course Harry had no intention of giving in, the chase continued out of the abandoned sewer tunnels and into the subway, and eventually out into the open skies of New York. In the open air Hedwig was able to easily catch up to Harry but the young ninja knew he had one very important advantage. Waiting until just before she was about to catch him, Harry made a made dive, just as it looked like he'd crash into the street below, Harry managed a sharp turn into a side alley, with Hedwig still in pursuit.

Constantly shifting from the alleys to the open sky, Hedwig realized Harry's advantage over her; brooms don't tire out, an exhausted Hedwig was soon forced to abandon the chase as Harry was already long gone, victory was his.

**Attempt #5: Leonardo**: Landing in an alley Harry plan to return underground was put on hold as he was forced to dodge a stream of arrows, the sound of footsteps alert him to the enemy's approach as he blocks Leo's attempt at a knockout punch.

"Harry it's over you're exhausted" the turtle declares, taking a fighting stance.

"Yeah but I've got energy for this" Harry replied, taking a stance of his own. _Leo's right I've been chased around all day, I'm totally drained got to make this quick_. Harry made the first move coming at the turtle with a flying kick, Leo saw this coming and simple sidestepped the attack, before he could counter attack Leo was forced to take a step back as Harry followed up with a spin kick.

Done being on the defensive Leo countered with a few quick jabs, which Harry manages to block, before throwing a few punches of his own. "Harry you can't run from this forever."

"I don't have to run for ever" Harry remarked, ducking under his brother's fist, countering with an upper cut knocking Leo on his back. "Just until you guys give up." Jumping to his feet Leo came at Harry with a roundhouse, just as he predicted Harry tried to move in under the kick, but he failed to notice his older brother transition into a hook kick, leaving him reeling from the blow. Knowing how stubborn his younger brother could be Leo pressed his attack landing a few quick jabs, bringing the boy to his knees. As Leo stood over his defeated brother, he failed to notice Harry reach for a smoke bomb, knowing he could never defeat his older brother Harry used the smoke to cover his escape, not noticing the triumphant smirk on Leo's face.

"Got you."

**Attempt #6: Splinter**: "Ok I just have to take a minute and catch my breath" Harry told himself as he hid behind a dumpster.

"Yes but I'm afraid that's not going to happen, my son" said Splinter dropping down on his rambunctious son. As Harry struggled in vain beneath his father's grip, Splinter made a few quick nerve strikes making Harry go limp in the ninja master's arms. Taking him back to the dojo a still stunned Harry was propped up against the tree facing Master Splinter.

"I was set up wasn't I?" Harry asked, already having an idea of the truth.

"Yes Leonardo's job was to simply exhaust you if he could not capture you" Splinter confirmed. "And considering it's almost Christmas, you'll only have to clean the weapons as punishment for flying in the lair."

"Hai Sensei. So since I'm already being punished does that mean we can skip The Talk?" Harry asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid not and I'm afraid" Splinter chuckled. "And it's not just about where babies come from, we'll be talking all about puberty." This of course put a horrified look on Harry's face as his father began his lecture, of course he was careful to add just enough details to fully embarrass the boy.

"Someone help! Sensei please no more!" Harry cries carried out of the dojo earning a laugh from the rest of the family relaxing the living room.

* * *

><p>Splinter isn't just a teacher he's a father, so I thought this could be a silly way to show it.<p>

Thanks for reading, leaving a comment/review.


End file.
